Daddy's Girl
by Chloedancerva
Summary: Chloe was raised in SAMCRO as the only girl around. Other members had daughters, but they didn't live with them. She's had it rough, but rolled with the punches and is making a place for herself. Her dad, Otto, is her rock & she is his touchstone.
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Girl**

**Chapter 1: **_Landslide: __What is love? / Can the child within my heart rise above?_

Chloe had grown up in SAMCRO. Her father, Otto, and mother, Amy, were together for about 6 months when she became pregnant. They raised Chloe together, as a family, until Chloe was about one year old and Amy left over Otto's cheating, secrecy and other issues. Amy moved to San Francisco and raised Chloe with a series of men, most bikers or at the least tattooed motorcycle enthusiasts willing to take care of her and her young daughter. Chloe was helping these various men work on their cars and bikes by the time she was seven. It made her dad happy when she came to visit, as he was able to spend time with her doing something they both loved.

The various men, the drugs, sex for sale and strangers parading around his daughter was not something he was happy about, but Otto knew courts always went with the mothers, so he just paid his child support, spent time with Chloe once a month and would ride to San Fran a few times a year in order to check in with Amy's mothering duties. Otto knew his life was not much better than Amy's, but when she was with him, he didn't have her at the Clubhouse or getting to know the croweaters. Amy's apartments were the clubhouse every day.

As Chloe got a little older, around 10, she became involved in sports. It was the one thing in her life she felt she could control. The coaches loved her raw talent at such a young age, for things like softball, soccer, track & field and later in life, field hockey and boxing/kickboxing. She was winning competitions, meets and on team winning teams by 12, preparing for middle school academics and sports when she came home one Sunday after a weekend competition in Lodi that was attended by her father and half of his MC and their old ladies, but her mother had chosen to stay home due to a headache. She opened the door to their 6th apartment in as many years to find her mother's body, bloody and bruised on the living room floor.

She didn't scream, she didn't cry. She was not in shock, she was saddened by the loss of her mother, but had-even as a kid-known something would take her mother away from her at some point in her life. Before dialing 911, she dialed her dad at the garage and, in the cryptic way she had been taught, relayed the information to her father. She called 911 about two hours later, like her dad had managed to tell her in another cryptic conversation, so her dad had a long head start on getting to her before the police decided to send her off to foster care. The police and coroners' office had been at the scene for about twenty minutes before her father and his friends, Clay and Bobby arrived. Clay and Bobby were on their bikes, Otto drove a van to put Chloe's belongings in to for the trip back.

Otto was able to confirm who he was and that he was, in fact, her sole guardian now that her mother was dead. The police social worker met with Otto, as Chloe and Bobby played ball out front and Clay recruited a few neighborhood teens to help him move some of Chloe's bigger items. Having all the necessary paperwork and forms to register Chloe in school, Otto yelled down for Chloe to come up and gather some things. The social worker asked her if she was okay, needed to talk. Chloe looked at her dad, "If I do, I'll talk to him." It was not meant to be disrespectful, but just a statement. She gathered some clothes, her sports equipment, and a few pictures and asked her dad if she could bring her bike. When everything was loaded, they got in the van, Chloe turned back once, to watch the men in khaki pants and tan shirts load her mothers' bag covered body into the Coroner's van. "You okay, kid?" Otto asked lighting a cigarette. "Yeah," was all she said in a monotone voice, looking forward to Charming.


	2. On the Fightin side of me

**I do not own SoA or its characters, only Chloe, Jade and OC. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. I am humbled by all of them. Sorry it took so long to update. This is a longer one and I will have another write after this to update. Again, thank you!**

Chapter 2:

Two years later…Chloe is 14 and has been living with her dad and the club.

"Go Chloe, go! Yeah!" Otto and his crew yelled, whistled and clapped as Chloe ran with the ball down the field. Guarding the ball, keeping it close as she ran, she heard the cheers that used to make her blush. Her mother had never attended anything she participated in at school or otherwise. Her dad, Otto, made it to nearly every race, game, meet, etc. and usually had a few others in tow. Kicking the ball around the girl in front of her, she lofted it midair, stopping to watch it fly past the other teams' goalkeeper as the small crowd of spectators and parents cheered and her teammates patted her back and gave high-fives.

She smiled, looking over to the sidelines and gave her dad a wave and a wink. He was high-fiving his own group, although they may have looked out of place, the parents were mostly aware of who they were. Most people in Charming, CA had their minds made up about the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club-they loved them or they hated them. In the case of many of the girls on her team, they were mostly smitten with the bikers and terrified of the women. It was pretty much the same feeling their mothers all had, while most of the fathers wished they could have a roll with the women, but nearly pissed their pants if they received a foreboding look from the men.

Unlike San Francisco, Chloe had managed to make some friends, as she was not tied down cleaning and taking care of her mother-Otto encouraged her to do things and meet people. She loved hanging out at the Teller-Morrow garage after school helping her dad and the other guys on cars or running errands around the shop for Gemma, Clay's wife. Many of her friends were older, due to her hanging out with some of the member's kids, so much. Jax was Gemma's son and Clay's stepson and Opie was Piney's son, both had prospected their senior year. Jax quit school, but Opie finished and looked out for Chloe her freshman year.

Chloe ran over to her dad and the crew after winning the game. "Hey baby, great job out there!" Otto said in a crushing hug, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "You make that team, sweetheart!" Gemma said after a big kiss on Chloe's cheek. Chloe smiled brightly, leave it to Gemma to be the only woman on the sidelines in stilettos and more jewelry than Liberace-she was awesome. "Thanks! I'm gonna go shower. Dad-Jade asked if I could go with her and her parents-they want to take us out for pizza, can I go?" Jax sniffed near her-"Whew! Good idea to do the shower first," and laughed as she smacked his arm, laughing. Otto pulled her in for a squeeze, "Sure, baby. Just get home to do your homework, okay?" Chloe hugged her dad back, "Thanks so much for coming today! One more win and we go to state!" she yelled over her shoulder running towards Jade and the locker rooms. "You've got one cool kid there, Big Otto!" Piney told him, slapping his back. "I'm one lucky bastard, "he said lighting a cigarette and swinging a leg over his bike.

Chloe came home and found a dozing Otto in front of the tv with his glasses still on his eyes. She was still wearing the hip hugging jeans and purple v-neck, short sleeve shirt she had changed into after her shower. She kicked her sneakers off, set her book bag on the kitchen table and got to work on her math. Twenty minutes later, she heard footsteps along with a quiet voice she did not recognize and assumed her dad was awake; she turned with a smile only to see Jax ready to pounce and scare her. "Damn, I almost had you, too," he smiled big, his blue eyes sparkling in the smooth light. "You ass, my dad's still sleeping in there," she laughed pointing to the living room. "What are you doing here?" she looked behind him to the front door at the split foyer thinking she had locked the door. And there he stood, the voice she didn't recognize to match a face she didn't recognize. All six foot of him wearing sunglasses (in their dimly lit house), a light grey scarf wrapped around his neck several times (even though it was May and 75 degrees) leaning against the door, black bike gloves, snug jeans and a black hoody under his cut. A cut that looked like her dad's Sons cut. She hadn't heard of any new prospects and the induction date wasn't until July for the current ones.

"Who's the gloomy guy at the door?" Chloe whispered when she stood next to Jax. "Chibs Telford. I thought your dad told you about him. He's from SAMBEL-knew my dad and had to get out of Ireland fast, so he came over and is with us now. Chibs, come here man-" Jax waved him forward. The tall man strode confidently up the stairs, "Chibs, this is Chloe, Big Otto's daughter." Chibs put his hand out to her, sunglasses still on, "Aye, yer the lass that won the football game, yer da told me about it at the clubhouse," she was still shaking his hand after he finished the sentence. Oh. My. God. "You're from Ireland?" she let go when his smile broke her stare. He had scars on his cheeks that were accentuated when he smiled. "By way o Scotland," he said, lowering his gaze to look at her over his glasses. "Wow, I've never been out of this state," Jax couldn't help but laugh a little at the starry eyed girl in front of him that was usually so confident and straight-forward. "So, is your dad still asleep? We gotta talk to him for a bit," Jax asked with another smile.

"Yeah, yes, he's in the-I'll get 'em," she said, nearly tripping over her book bag on the floor on her way to the living room. _I am such a dumb ass, _she thought walking to the living room and her dad. She poked him with her pencil, something she learned early on after narrowly missing his arm swinging at her head the first time she shook him to wake him. He mumbled, "Dad, Jax and Chibs are here to see you," she told him as he opened his eyes. "Hey baby, when'd you get home?" Otto asked rubbing his eyes and getting out of the chair, his long hair in the same ponytail as earlier. "About half an hour ago. How come you didn't tell me about the hot Scottsman?" Otto cringed, "Maybe because I never wanted to hear that come outta your mouth!" He said throwing an arm around her, trying to give her a noogie. She was still pulling out of it when they reached the kitchen. He played like he threw her away and lightly punched a laughing Jax in the ribs, stopping his laughter. Chibs watched the joking and play fighting remembering his crew and daughter back in Belfast.

"Whaddya need?" Otto nodded to Jax and Chibs. "Can we talk in private?" Jax asked as everyone looked at Chloe. "I get it, I get it," she said grabbing her stuff and moving to her room. "Thanks, doll!" Jax yelled after her. "Blah, blah. Not doing it for you," she yelled in a sing-song voice. Chibs allowed a small smile to appear as Jax shook his head. "Clay asked us to come by about the Niners deal and ask if you could go to Oakland tomorrow because he wants eyes on everything and he has to be at that thing with Alvarez now." Otto was Clay's VP and often handled things in place of his president. "Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll call Clay and make sure I get all the intel." They spoke a bit longer; Otto lit a cigarette and offered them a beer. Chloe could hear the laughter from the kitchen as the phone rang. She ran to the kitchen and went for the phone before her dad could even get out of his seat, "Got it!" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder and hopping on the counter to answer the phone. "Teenagers," Otto said with a shrug, Chibs smiled. His daughter was probably a couple years younger than Chloe. "How old is she?" Chibs asked nodding to Chloe.

"Are you kidding me? She is such a fucking bitch!" Chloe said, not yelling, but loudly into the phone. "Hey, language—Fourteen," Otto said still watching Chloe as she waved him away. She jumped down from the counter, "No, no, Jade. She even looks at me wrong tomorrow, I will punch the bitch." "Chloe!" Otto said in a loud voice, "Tell Jade you will talk to her later," he said and pointed to the spot next to him. "I'll call you later, Jade," Chloe said hanging up and walking to her dad's side with a semi-smile. "What the hell?" he asked, not terribly angry. "This bitch," she stopped herself after a look from her dad. "This chick at school has been spreading rumors about me because her boyfriend would rather look at me than pay attention to her. I have told her to stop, several times, but she cannot get the message and Jade heard something else she said about me tonight. I was simply telling Jade I wasn't going to put up with it anymore." Before Otto could say anything, Jax piped up, "Well, can you blame her boyfriend? What guy wouldn't want to look at you?" In one moment, Otto's face went from scolding of his daughter, to fury at the young blonde in from of him. Chloe's face lit up, as any teenage girl's would and Chibs just chuckled at the scene. "What?" Jax shrugged. "I understand that the shit that happens in high school can seem serious, but its high school-you're better than this, Chloe." Otto said trying to help his daughter rise above the crap. Almost cutting her father off, Chloe responded, "She called me a biker slut and said the only reason I was Team Captain was because my dad's thugs probably beat up the coach." "Stupid bitch," Jax spit. Otto looked at his daughter with eyes flashing between anger and sadness. "Don't do anything stupid," he conceded and hugged her planting a kiss on top of her head. Chibs couldn't help but smile at this spitfire who was clearly in the image of her father.

"Dammit, Chloe, what didn't you understand when I said don't do anything stupid?" Otto yelled in the direction of the office, after parking his bike on the Teller-Morrow lot the next afternoon. "Oh shit," she said jumping off the counter and standing behind Gemma as her father's long stride got him closer to the office in what seemed record time. Chloe had called Gemma, as opposed to her father, when she was hauled to the principal's office after the fight this morning. "That little bitch threw the first punch, Otto," Gemma said as he entered the office. "The principal told me that himself!" Chloe peeked her head out from behind Gemma with an apprehensive smile, making her swollen lip and bruised cheek visible now. "Jesus, Chloe-are you okay?" he said moving forward and touching her face. "I'm fine, dad," she moved from around Gemma and hugged her dad, he kissed the top of her head, "How long are you suspended?" he asked. "Three days, she got four." "Along with a black eye and broken nose," quipped Gemma trying to hide the smile of satisfaction on her face from Otto. "I am not condoning what you did, but I understand why you did it. That being said, your ass is gonna work and not play for the next three days, " Otto told her. "Put her in the oil change and air filter bay with whoever's there and make sure they know she does the work, they get the money-and don't give me a pouty look. Every action has consequences, baby," he told her, walking away hoping she didn't see the smile of puffed up pride on his face.


	3. You Belong With Me

**I do not own SoA or any of its characters, Kurt Sutter and FX do. I own only Chloe, Jade, Danny and other OC.**

Chapter 3: _You Belong With Me: Have you ever thought just maybe, You belong with me_

(A short chapter to fill in the gaps until the next future-focused chapter)

The Next Morning…

"Wakey, wakey," Otto said, nudging the bottom of Chloe's bed at 5:30 the morning after her suspension. "You can ride in with me or LuAnn can drop you off, but we are both leaving here in one hour," he told her as he walked out of her room. Chloe stretched after sighing into her pillow. She didn't even wake up this early for school. She stumbled into the kitchen in her Joe Boxer shorts and Slayer t-shirt and grabbed a Pepsi from the refrigerator and one of Uncle Bobby's Organic Apple Bran muffins he brought over a few times a month and sat at the table chewing, her eyes still closed. She heard heels clicking across the floor and instantly knew it was her stepmom, LuAnn. "I never would have considered porn actors to be early rises, LuAnn." It wasn't a slam, it was a statement and LuAnn knew that fact. She messed up Chloe's already messy hair, "They aren't sweetie, but those of us that have to pay them, make their doctor appointments and keep them in line are," she gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to ride in with dad, maybe the air will wake me up," Chloe said smiling and opening her eyes to see LuAnn, already dolled up at 5:45 am. "You look great." "Thanks, honey. Just make-up and some hair spray and you could look the same," LuAnn giggled knowing her step-daughter would have something to say. "If it means getting up this early, I'll stick to being plain ol' me," Chloe said heading to the shower.

Otto snuck behind LuAnn at the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "You look hot, real hot," he said moving her hair and kissing her bare back to wear her shirt began. LuAnn let out a moan, "Thank you, love," and turned in his arms to face him. The kissed deeply, Otto nuzzling her neck and grabbing her ass until one of her legs curled his own. "Woah, sorry," Chloe walked into the kitchen and then out to the living room. Otto laughed, "Serves you right, if you hadn't gotten suspended, you'd still have been asleep!" LuAnn smacked his hand, giggling. "Ugh!" Chloe huffed. "Even though you're gross, I am riding in with you so the air can wake me up," Chloe poked her dad's arm in the spot where her name was tattooed in big, purple and black cursive letters. "You got anything to put in the saddlebags? You're gonna be there all day," Otto gulped the rest of his coffee. "I got a book and my Pepsi-are you getting me lunch or starving me as part of my punishment?" she joked, side stepping his kick to her butt. "Let's go, then. Get your helmet," he said after giving LuAnn another deep kiss to simply annoy his daughter. "Nice, dad, nice."

After the ride, Chloe was definitely awake and ready to face the day, at least for now. She walked into the office and Gemma smiled then frowned. "Sorry, baby. Between you and me, we're all proud of you," she whispered. Chloe laughed a little, "No having fun here, this is about learning lessons," Otto tried to say with a straight face and ended up cracking a smile. "Damnit-just go," he said shoving her shoulder lightly. "You know she did what she had to, no way for her to avoid it," Gemma said sitting down and lighting a cigarette. "I know, but I still gotta make her think she's in trouble," Otto said. "Raising girls is hell, Gem!" "She's smart though, and strong, she'll be okay," Gemma smiled. Otto knew it, too. He was very thankful that she was so strong and smart. He still worried; kids don't make it out unscathed having been through the shit she has been through in such a short life.

"I guess you're the lucky one that gets to collect the money while I do the work," Chloe said to Jax who was talking to Chibs, Bobby and Tig over by the Oil Change bay. "Nope, you're Chibs' bitch today," Jax laughed and slapped the Scotsman's shoulder for emphasis. Color flushed to her face, then drained. The Hot Scottish guy? She would have to be with him all day? This was punishment enough, it was one thing to joke around with Jax all day, but it was just embarrassing to be the little kid that got in trouble and has to work it off for her dad with this guy. "Am'no sure the lass is anyone's bitch. That's why yer stuck 'ere with us, aye?" Chibs threw a nod her way with his proclamation. _OH MY GOD, he just said I was tough, _Chloe thought, her knees weaker than before. "Yeah," she said hitting Jax in the back of his head. "Great, now she totally thinks she's got one over on everybody," he laughed along with the others. Chloe stuck her tongue out at Jax. "Darlin, unless you're planning on using that tongue-" "Do NOT finish that sentence if you don't want your dick in your own throat, son!" Otto said, his arm squeezing Jax' shoulder, sharply. "Sorry, Otto," the 19 year old told his VP, "Sorry, Chloe." "It's good. Just wait…" she laughed.

"A'right sweetheart, let's get ya started makin me money, "Chibs joked and put an arm around her leading her to the oil bay. _Holy shit! His arm is around me. He smells like leather, cologne, cigarettes-he smells like a real man, _Chloe thought as he led her to the bay. "How long 'ave ya been workin' on cars with ya da?" Chibs asked taking a seat on one of the work benches and lighting a cigarette. "Forever. He has pictures of me when I was two or three running around the shop. Plus, some of my moms' boyfriends were mechanics and let me work with them on bikes and cars," she told him, scooting up on the chair on wheels they used when removing tires, etc. "Ya ever spend time at yer mum's now?" Chibs asked not knowing the history, having only been in Charming for a few months. "No, she's dead. Almost three years ago, I've been with my dad and LuAnn since then," Chloe told him and he noticed there was no emotion, no voice change. "Ay-I'm a bampot, sorry, I didn't know," he said lowering his sunglasses a bit to see her reaction better. "It's okay, really. But, what's a bampot?" she smiled. "Idiot." "No, you're not an idiot-you didn't know. It really is fine."

"What brought you here? I've always wanted to go to Ireland," Chloe asked while under the hood of a Chevy truck checking levels, as Chibs looked on. "Some mince, er-garbage," he caught himself trying to not use so much Scottish slang. "A bad man that yer da knows claimed some things that were mine and then I got me arse tossed outta the country. Long story, not very nice one, at that." She moved around to the other side of the truck, "Is that where your scars came from?" "Aye." "Sorry, my dad says I talk too much and ask too many questions sometimes," she said after him abrupt answer. "Nuthin' ta be sorry about, past is past, ya?" "Yep," she smiled softly.

They continued talking throughout the day, as she asked questions about Ireland and Scotland. When he opened up to her about his estranged wife, Fiona and daughter, Kerrianne and how he was forced to leave them, she felt so sorry for him. She put one of her hands over top of his leaning on the bumper of the truck, "I'm really sorry. I always hated leaving my dad when I had to go back to my mother's place, but at least I knew I'd get to come back." Chibs felt Chloe's sincerity in the statement and patted her hand-"Thanks, kid," and stood to light a cigarette. "Prospect!" he called. He had been having one of the younger prospects move the vehicles in and out of the bay, as Chloe could not and he didn't want to end their conversations. The prospect, Danny, ran over and hopped in the car and moved it out to the lot. When Danny returned, Chibs was finishing up with the owner of the car in the office, while still eyeing the bay. When the owner left, he stood at the office door, watching Danny and Chloe. Chloe looked a little uncomfortable, in his estimation, with whatever Danny was saying. "Come on-everybody here gets time for lunch, even the indentured servants," Danny smiled, reaching out and holding her hand that she tried to retract. Chibs was next to Chloe with his arm around her shoulders in seconds, "Sorry, prospect, she has lunch plans!" turning her around and walking her towards the office. "Thanks. He was annoying the hell out of me, but I didn't want it getting loud and my dad saying I was fighting everywhere," she laughed. Chibs smiled-"No problem lass. Now, what should we make him go get us for lunch?" Chloe giggled as they entered the office. "Oy! The prospect just volunteered to go pick up lunch for everyone!" Chibs announced to everyone, smiling and sending a nod Danny's way, as the 19 year old walked over defeated.

After everyone had either eaten or put their lunches away for later in the day, Chibs walked over to Danny, putting his arm around his shoulders and squeezing to the point Danny thought his shoulder blades would crunch. "Ya never try to hit on ta VP's underage daughter, aye?" and slapped him on the back twice, as if he'd been joking with the kid when Otto walked past and said, "Nice, on lunch," and kept walking. With the point made, Chibs smiled across to Chloe who was finishing her lunch and joking around with Jax and her dad. "How's it goin', baby?" Otto asked, messing up her already messy ponytail. She swatted his hand away, "It's only one o'clock on my first day and I already want to go back to school-does that tell you anything?" she said getting back at Jax from a previous smack on her arm by nearly kicking the milk carton out from under his butt. "Little shit!" he said laughing. "Just wait! You are gonna have your back to me at some point today and I will get you!" "Well, glad you are learning your lesson," Otto said slapping her shoulder lightly. "You still look like you're having fun-and that's not allowed!" Otto wagged his finger, trying to be stern, but ended up cracking a smile and getting rolled eyes from Chloe. As she and Chibs started to make their way back towards the bay, Jax caught up with Chloe to test her nerves again and Otto put a hand on Chibs' shoulder. "Hey man, thanks for puttin' up with my kid today." "Not puttin' up with 'er-she's a good one, bruthah," Chibs told him slapping Otto's arm.

Chibs and Chloe spent the rest of the afternoon working on just four cars and talked the rest of the time about school, her family, growing up in Scotland, what she wanted to do and if she wanted to go to college. "I'm pretty sure I want to go to UCLA or UC Santa Cruz, but dad says he wants me to check into Modesto and Stockton," she said with an unhappy face. "Aw now, he just wants his bairn, er-daughter, near. What are ya thinkin' of takin' in school?" "Yeah-so he can spy on me!" she laughed. "You mean, if I don't get drafted for the US Women's Soccer team?" she joked-"Sports Medicine or Physical Therapy probably." "Aye, knew ya was a smart one the first time I met ya!" he winked then walked over to grab a wrench for her to use on the car she was working on currently. _That's it, this guy is awesome and I want to do some physical therapy on him_, she thought smiling inside. "What are you so smiling about?" Jax asked appearing next to her. Okay, so she thought she had been only smiling on the inside. "Nothing-it's almost the end of the day-right?" she caught herself. "Awwww, baby girl is tired," he said patronizingly patting her head on his shoulder. "I hope LuAnn can pick me up after she's done at work, I don't know if I can hold on with dad's bike." "If she can't pick you up, I will gladly drop you off at Cara Cara later on!" Jax told her making some kind of horny gesture to Piney who just shook his head. "Whatever. I'm sure your mom has perfume in her bag, how about I find a hole in the wall and spray it for you-it'll be the same thing." "Damn! Hey, these are nice young ladies you're talking about here," Jax smirked, Tig nodding his head with a wild smile knowing he was irking her nerves, too. "I bet none of them will ever have a degree in physical therapy?" she said, then realizing from all of their faces that, of course, none of them cared if the ladies had even attended high school and felt like a real dumb ass. "And…?" Jax stated. "And, nothing. I gotta call LuAnn," she said walking to the garage. Jax received a smack on the back of his head from Chibs, then one from his own mother. "What the hell?" he rubbed his head. "Jackson! She's 14, almost 15, she doesn't want to hear that some whores are hot, she wants to know she is beautiful," Gemma shook her head. "Aye-ya bawbag!" Chibs said, lighting his cigarette and grabbing his crotch, walking away. "What the fuck is a bawbag, man?" Jax yelled behind him. "Dude, I think he just called you a nutsack!" Tig laughed, then so did everyone else, including Gemma. "Even in little packages, women are crazy-you can't try to understand, just nod your head yes, brother," Bobby said hugging Jax' should and smirking, Jax just nodded his head.

"Hey," Jax said walking into the office where Chloe sat in the big chair near Gemma's desk, causing her to jump a little. "Hey. LuAnn's picking me up in a few, so sorry-you'll need to come up with your own excuse to see some fake titties," she said with her head still in the book she was reading. Jax knelt down in front of her and put his chin on her knee, "I'm sorry, Chlo-I was just kiddin' with you. I didn't mean to make you feel bad," he said pulling her chin up. She pulled her face from his hand, "I wasn't, you didn't make me feel bad, Jackson. If you like the big tits, no brain type over there, that's all you. I just thought you were a little smarter than that." He frowned. "Look, when you're a guy-sometimes all you want is some Cara Cara chick so you don't have to think about all the smart ones that turn you down all the time," he smiled, sticking his face in hers. She palmed his face and pushed it away, "Like any chick is dumb enough to turn you down, idiot," she smiled. Gemma looked over at Bobby, Tig and Chibs-"Looks like they've have made up," she said raising an eyebrow. The guys laughed looking in the office to see Jax hugging Chloe. "They're like a coupla kids, aye?" Chibs laughed. "They could be brother and sister, grew up that way, nearly," Bobby said smiling. LuAnn pulled up in her bright red Camaro and honked for Chloe, waved at everyone. "Are we still going shopping tomorrow?" She yelled to Gemma. "I'll be at your place tomorrow to pick you up at 8," Gemma yelled back. Chloe got in and they took off. "How was your first day, honey?" "Okay, not terrible. Don't tell dad, but one of the prospects was trying to hit on me." "What? What did you do?" "I didn't really have to do much of anything, Chibs kinda set him straight," Chloe said. LuAnn knew the look of a teen crush on her stepdaughter's face and smirked. "Did he now?" "What?" "Don't what me! He is old enough to be your father and your father…" LuAnn trailed off. "Lu-oh my god! I'm not trying to get with him! He's just hot hot hot!" Chloe said excitedly. "You know he's only a few years younger than your dad, kiddo." "Geez, LuAnn, I told you I'm not trying to go have sex with him!" "Okay, okay. I'll drop it. Are you gonna make it the next two days? I can ask Otto if he will let you come shopping half the day with us tomorrow." Shopping or the garage?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Right-nevermind," LuAnn laughed.

The next day, Chloe looked in the mirror in Gemma's office and saw her cheek was much more of a purple hue than it was the day before and the half-moon under her right eye was a tad bit greener, too. "Pretty," she thought, grabbing her bag and heading to the oil change bay. From her experience, the mechanics rotated the oil change, inspection and transmission bays each day, but Chibs was in the same bay today, just having removed his helmet and running his hand through his black hair, with tinges of grey. "Hey lass, your puss is a little more colorful today, aye?" Chibs said as she put her bag down near the workbench. She thought for a moment, "Puss-means face?" "Aye," he smiled shaking his head, "Sorry." "No problem, I got that one," she smiled. "And, yes-definitely a bit more purplely-green," she chuckled a little. "From the fight, aye? The little slit look worse, I hope?" Chibs made a fist and punched the air. "Oh yeah, broken nose, lots more colorful face," she smiled. "Ya ever been in the ring?" he asked waving in the prospect with the first car of the morning. "You mean boxing?" she said, wide-eyed. "Aye." "No, have you?" "I was a prize fighter in Scotland and I won a few championships in 'er Majesty's Army when I wasn't patchin' 'em up on the field. I could teach ya, if yer da thought it was okay." "That would be fucking awesome!" "What would be fucking awesome?" Jax asked opening the hood of the car next to them. "Chibs said he'll teach me in the ring, if dad says its okay!" "Aw shit! You want to make dangerous over here, lethal?" he joked. "You'd be the first scrapper in the ring with 'er-ey?" Chibs laughed. Chloe lightly knocked Jax in the ribs-"Oh, Jesus! A monster in creation."

"Right, right, left, kick," Chibs shouted to Chloe, as they jumped around the ring on Saturday afternoon. Chloe was moving quickly with Chibs, her hair, wife beater and shorts already soaked after half an hour. She moved right, left and kicked continuously. "Again, move, move, move," Chibs said, switching his hands with hers and raising a hand a bit for each kick. "Ay-take a break, 'ave some water, but no sittin' down," he told her, as he went to the side of the ring and sat down. She took a drink from the water bottle Tig handed her and leaned over, resting her hands on her knees. "How come you're sitting down?" she asked, out of breath. "Not the one trainin', now am ay?" he smirked. She smiled, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Damn, she wears those t-shirts and you can't tell, but, bam, in the beater-she's all woman, ain't she?" Danny said in a low tone to Tig, making sure Chibs didn't hear him. "Hmmm, you like what you see?" Tig asked smiling, rubbing his face. "Hell yeah, man, you imagine that shits' gotta be awesome!" "Yeah-you want a taste, prospect?" "You could make that happen? Cuz Chibs got all bent outta shape the other-" Tig cut him off by putting a hushing hand against his chest, "Shhh, shhh-Hey hon, go get your dad for me, will ya?" Tig pulled himself up on the ring and whispered into Chloe's ear. "Sure."

Chibs got up-"Aye, where ya off ta?" he called after her. "She'll be back in a second, coach," Tig said nodding in Danny's direction on the sly. Chibs felt a burn in his fists, and then saw Otto walk over to Tig. "May I go to the bathroom, coach?" Chloe yelled from across the lot, "Aye," Chibs yelled back, walking over to Otto. "HEY, HEY," Tig yelled, waving a few more guys over. Jax, Opie, Otto, Chibs, Tig and Juice (a prospect nearing his patch soon) gathered. "What's up?" Jax asked tossing his cigarette in the lot. "Danny-boy here thinks our little Chloe looks sweet in her beater," Danny tried to start a backup move when Tig grabbed him by his Prospect cut. "He was wondering if I could get him in with her for a good time." Chibs stepped up, "Ya little fucker, I shoulda kicked yer erse the other day, aye?" Chibs was stopped by Otto's arm across his chest. "You think you can talk about my baby that way?" Otto cocked his head to the side, looking at Danny with eyes of steel. Danny stuttered, "I-I, Otto, I"- "Shut the fuck up!" Otto hissed. "Take it off," Jax said. "What?" Danny asked. "Take. Your. Cut. Off." Jax repeated, slowly. Danny looked at the men standing in front of him and did as he was told; Opie snatched the leather vest from him.

Chloe walked towards the front of the garage after returning from the bathroom. "What's going on out there?" Chloe asked Gemma. Gemma took off her glasses and stood up, knowing something was about to go down, but was too late to stop Chloe from seeing her father take the first few punches and kicks to Danny, before Jax and the others began punching, kicking and stomping the prospect. She turned Chloe around, "Come on, let's get a drink," and led her to the clubhouse for a soda. Chloe felt chills in her bones. She knew much of what the club, and in turn, her father was involved in, but had never actually seen anything before. A few minutes later, the doors to the clubhouse opened, Jax and Tig dragging Danny in the room where Gemma and Chloe sat, Gemma's arm around Chloe's shoulders. What do ya have ta say to er, ya shyte?" Chibs said slapping Danny's face. Chloe recoiled, a little at the blood all over the face and clothes of the guy. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I, I'm sorry for being an asshole and-"he was sobbing and Tig looked at Chloe-"Get him outta here! The guys dragged him out of the clubhouse, "You okay, kid?" Tig asked cupping her chin in his hand. "Better than him," she said, running her hands through her hair. "He was a fuckin' pig, Chloe-what he said 'bout ya," Chibs said looking in her eyes. Gemma searched Chloe's face for some idea of what she was feeling. "Thank you," she said softly. "Is my dad okay?" she asked concerned. "Honey, your dad's fine," Tig said, his hand on her shoulder, with a smile. "No punk like that could get anything over on Big Otto, Chlo." Her dad came in a few moments later and went straight to her, giving her a hug and kiss on her forehead. "You okay, baby?" he asked the teenager in front of him who would always be his little girl in pig tails. "I'm fine, dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about before," she said, eyes downcast. "That's my fault, Otto; thought tellin' the prick to keep his eyes averted wudda done it-"Otto cut Chibs off. "It should've brother, this ain't on no one but that piece of shit, and he's gone."

After the incident with Danny, Chloe spent at least one or two Saturdays a month practicing for about an hour with Chibs, when she wasn't practicing for soccer or her other sports or doing homework or hanging out with friends. Sometimes Jax or Juice would step in to be her sparring partner and she'd always try to get a few extra jabs in with Jax, just because she could. Her dad liked her learning how to defend herself, but knew the time was getting closer for them all when he would no longer be there to protect her-off driving on her own, or at college. He didn't even want to think about next week, let alone two years down the road.

Author's Note: Thank you so very much for the reviews. I am humbled by the many people who have added me to your story alerts and made this a favorite. I know this was a long chapter. That being said, after reading reviews, many state they want to know more about what Chloe looks like. I promise to bring the descriptions into the next chapters. I also have a question to pose-are you more interested in me continuing down the long path of building everyone's characters and background, or do you want me to do a synopsis of several years and move into more current time and get on with Chloe and Chibs? I value your opinions, so please, tell away!


	4. I Can Drive 55

_**Daddy's Little Girl**_

Chapter 4: _I can drive 55!_

*****I do not own SOA or any SOA characters. I own only OC: Chloe, Jade, Drew**

**I am sorry it has taken forever for an update. However, I hope to make up for it with these two posts, on the same day! With a promise to keep moving forward!**

One year later…

Chloe woke around 8:30 on the morning of her driving test, got dressed in fitting, bootleg jeans and a

Dark blue SAMCRO t-shirt and ran downstairs. "Where's dad?" she asked seeing only LuAnn sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee.

LuAnn smiled, "Baby, he's been waiting for you to wake up. Just go tell him you're ready. He's in the garage," she stood up and gave Chloe a hug-"You will do just fine. You've been practicing with your dad, Chibs and Jax."

"Thanks, LuAnne, I'm gonna go find dad!" Chloe said, kissing LuAnn on the cheek and running off. She put on her Adidas black stripe shoes and went into the garage.

"You ready, little girl?" Otto asked, peeping his head out from under the hood of what would be her car, if she passed her test, a 1970 Turquoise Blue Ford Mustang, with a darker blue stripe down the middle. She and Otto had worked on it since he bought it when she was 14. Jax, Chibs, Tig-everyone had some part of bringing it to life.

"I am ready to be legally on the road!" Chloe was so excited, she hooted.

They drove over to the Department of Motor Vehicles and Chloe signed all her paperwork after passing her written test.

"Are you ready for your road test, Ms. Delaney?" the driving tester asks, holding his clipboard and pencil.

Chloe pulled in to the TM lot after receiving her driver's license and did a donut in the dust before coming to a stop in front of the clubhouse. All the guys and some of the hang-arounds and sweetbutts came out to see what was going on in the lot.

"Lord, no-She's legal now!" Chibs laughed. "Stay off the roads!" Bobby yelled. "Run for your lives!" Tig yelled running the opposite direction. "You guys are hilarious!" Chloe said walking up to them, her father pulled into the lot behind her on his bike.

"Slow it down, speed racer! No reason to lose your license so soon after getting it," Otto said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"So I got a little carried away. I will not do anymore donuts, promise," Chloe told her father, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Besides, I can't hurt my baby." When she got a multitude of stares and looks of surprise, she clarified her statement-"Oh god-no, my baby," she said and pointed to the Mustang, laughing.

"Please, do not scare me like that, ever again!" Otto said, clutching his heart for dramatic effect. Chloe laughed and looked around, "Anyone need a ride somewhere?" she asked cheerfully. For the first time she sensed fear amongst these tough guys. "Am I looking at a bunch of pussies?" throwing her hands in the air. "Aye-take me to get a pack of cigarettes," Chibs said hopping into the passenger seat. "I could use a Gatorade," Juice, a prospect said getting in the back. "Ha, so for future knowledge, the Scottsman and the prospect are the ones with the balls around here," she said putting her finger to her head like she was making a mental note. Some of the guys laughed. "Language, baby, language," Otto said shaking his head, giving her a kiss and walking towards the tow truck.

She pulled into the lot fifteen minutes later, not as fast as before, and let the guys get out. "Ya did good, lass," Chibs said, looking over his sunglasses and winked at Chloe.

"Thanks!" she smiled big. _Good lord, he is so hot!_ Chloe said to herself, waving to her dad and pulling off.

One year later…

Chloe was in the ring with Chibs, punching the gloves on his hands and kicking the bag he held. "Ay, come on lass, you can do better than that!" Chibs said pushing the bag towards her, to shove her a little. She stopped and looked at him; he gave her a wink and a smirk, which fueled something inside of her. She couldn't make out whether it was anger or lust or a mixture of both. She hit as hard as she could, one punch after another. Chibs went down on a knee from the pushing and on her final punch he fell over on to his back, one of his legs catching one of hers to send her falling on top of him.

She stayed where she landed for a moment, on top of him, breathing hard. "This lass do better that time?" she smirked.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and smirked back, "Aye." Another moment and Chibs realized he was enjoying the warm body on top of him a little too much. He picked her up and moved her off of him, "Good job, lass, good job." Chibs got up and stretched a hand out to her, "Looks like ya got some hens comin' ta call," he said nodding his head over her shoulder. Chloe turned around and saw Gemma and LuAnn smiling and coming towards them.

"Lets go, slugger! You need a shower," Gemma said pointing to the clubhouse. "Well, good afternoon to you, too, Gemma." Chloe slinked through the ropes that Chibs held open for her, watching her leave. "Come on baby, we are going to find you the perfect prom dress!" LuAnn told Chloe, smiling from ear to ear.

Chloe had a horrified look on her face, "Save me, coach!" she yelled back to Chibs.

"No way, lass, I gotta see ya in a dress!" he laughed, yelling after her.

"Are you thinking about getting into that dress? Gemma asked Chibs very quietly, her arms across her chest.

"Jesus Christ, Gemma! What ta hell?" Chibs asked after lighting a cigarette.

"I saw the way you watched her. She's almost eighteen," Gemma said watching his reaction.

"I can't believe ya would think that of me! She's a great kid and aye-she's a beauty, but…"

"Alright, alright. Sorry to offend, most Sons don't give up a piece of ass due to age," she smiled.

"If she wasn't Otto's daughter, half the club'd be after 'er. But, she's like everyone's sister or kid-" he told her thinking about what a tight body she must have and then mentally punching himself in the gut for even having the thought. Sons were not always concerned about age when it came to females, but no one in their right mind would even think about getting close to Chloe, in that way.

"Are you kidding me? Gemma-you and LuAnn came out of the womb in stilettos, but I will fall and break my neck the moment I get out of the limo!" Chloe told Gemma when she walked over with three boxes of very high heels, as Chloe tried on her sixth dress. She was shopped out. All that had managed to occur in the last two hours was picking out clothes and bedding for her college dorm and trying on dresses that, one-her father would kill the two older women for even suggesting and two-she was very uncomfortable in.

Chloe was still in the process of narrowing her choices for school between four. She had been accepted to every school she applied, however, her father had pretty much squashed the idea of her attending any schools on the east coast (NYU and UConn were out) and really made it clear how he felt about her even leaving the state (LSU and UNLV were pretty much out), so she was down to four schools within California: UCLA, UC-Santa Cruz, UC-San Francisco or UC-San Jose.

"If you aren't going to wear one of the dresses we like, at least _**TRY **_the shoes with the dress you decide on," LuAnn pleaded.

"Fine, but if I end up with a broken ankle and you get no prom pictures, it is not my fault!" Chloe half joked. She just did not feel like she had what the dresses they were picking out required-T and A. She had blossomed in her freshman year, but always tried to hide it under sports bras and baggy pants; unless she was in the gym or out running-then she wore a loose tank top and running shorts over her sports bra. "Plus, I looked ridiculous in those dresses!"

"Are you blind? You were gorgeous!" LuAnn told her, nearly laughing.

"Honey, I don't know who filled your head with these ideas, but you need to kick them out of there. You are gorgeous in anything, but when you let yourself out in a dress like this-" Gemma showed her a deep purple and silver, strapless gown that had a back ending somewhere near her lower back from the looks of the line. "You will amaze yourself only, because everyone else knows how beautiful you are. Now go try this on and hope it is the one, I need a drink and some nachos!" Gemma hung the dress in the room Chloe had been using at Gemma's favorite dress shop, in Lodi. The three ladies also happened to love the Mexican restaurant in Lodi, Carmen's, where Gemma and LuAnn always let Chloe get one margarita.

Chloe closed the door and undressed again. Gemma had told Irma, the owner, to fit Chloe for a bra and panties upon walking through the door earlier and she was still wearing one of the three bras LuAnn bought, with the matching pink, lace underwear. The bra pushed her up and separated her ample breasts so she looked like a woman and not an athlete. Chloe stood looking in the mirror before trying on the dress. She tried to admire the curves, the muscles, the long and lean body with the large breasts and long legs without hearing her mother's ex-boyfriends' voices in her head. Rarely, even as a ten or eleven year old, was she able to walk through her own home without the cat calling of them or their friends. She supposed it had tarnished compliments for her from that point onward.

The dress fit her perfectly. It lifted her breasts just right, she would need a strapless bra, she figured. It hugged her waist and hips and flowed a little more down to her ankles, where there was tulling and silver/diamond-like rhinestones. She opened the door and stepped out to show the women and was greeted with gasps. "What? What's wrong?" she asked looking around.

"That's it, baby! This is the dress!" LuAnn told her, smiling.

"Yep, you look gorgeous; I knew this was the one! Turn around for us," Gemma said her fingers moving in a circular fashion.

Chloe held the dress up a little and twirled like she was dancing. She felt good. _Until I put those damned heels on_, she thought and laughed to herself.

"Woah, woah-stop. Does your father know about this?" Gemma asked pointing in the mirror and then pulling at the dress, to the tattoo on Chloe's lower back of a red phoenix on a motorcycle rising out of black and grey ashes. It was about 5 inches high and wide, stopping above her crack. The dress showed only the phoenix' head. _Shit!_ Chloe thought.

"No. Please don't tell him!" Chloe turned around and pleaded.

"It's beautiful, he would probably like it," LuAnn said. Gemma and Chloe looked at her with the same thought of "Really?"-she could be a little clueless sometimes.

"Who did it?" Gemma asked. "It is amazing work, but someone had a lot of access," she said with an arched brow.

"Happy did it about ten months ago. I'd been begging him for almost a year and he finally caved around my birthday. It's a phoenix rising from the ashes; the bike represents dad and the club-all of you. You all got me out of a bad place and helped me become more of, well, me," Chloe said looking at Gemma.

"Well, how am I supposed to be mad about something like that? You've been a blessing to all of us, too, baby," Gemma said wrapping her arms around Chloe in a hug. Gemma, though gruff, had been more of a mom to Chloe in many ways, than LuAnn. Chloe knew LuAnn loved her and Chloe loved LuAnn, too. But, Gemma had that motherly protector way about her more than Chloe's own mother had had.

"We won't tell Otto. But, in a couple months, it won't matter anyways since you'll be eighteen," LuAnn said.

"Crap-what about the dress? I love it, but it will show!" Chloe said looking in the mirror.

"Oh honey, at Cara Cara, we have to hide scars and worse than that. I have every color make-up and skin tape you can think of to hide just about anything!" LuAnn laughed.

It was settled. Chloe found the strapless bra needed for the dress and settled for a pair of 2 ½ inch purple pumps.

"So, you and Mr. Football, huh?" Gemma said as they ate their chips, waiting for their food.

"There is no "Me and Mr. Football", and his name is Drew. We've gone out a couple of times, his girlfriend dumped him when he cheated on her and he already had the tickets. Just a friend," chloe said sipping her drink.

"Did you…you know?" LuAnn asked.

"LuAnn! I said we had two dates, not everyone has the same freedom of your stars," Chloe laughed.

"What's funnier is the porn queen can't even come out with-did you have sex!" they all laughed.

"He is not my type, I am not his type. He needed a date, no one else had asked me, so here we are," Chloe told them as she redid the ponytail holding her mass of brown hair.

"Boys are stupid! When you get to college, they won't be so scarred of you and you will have to turn guys down you'll have so many asking you out," LuAnn said drinking her margarita. Gemma nodded in agreement.

They finished their dinner and drinks and headed back to Charming with an Escalade full of bags and boxes.

"Jackson!" Gemma yelled across the yard so he, Opie and the others would help with the bags and other boxes when they pulled up in front of Chloe and LuAnn's. She had called to make sure someone was at Otto's to help, since he was on a run with Bobby and Happy. Jax, Chibs and Opie came over and all were surprised by the amount of stuff in the SUV.

"You buy the store, ma?" Jax laughed.

"Hush. Most of it is stuff for when she leaves us in the fall," Gemma told him. Everyone stood there for a moment in disbelief that they'd be losing her for a while until the holidays rolled around.

"Eh-she won't be able to stay away too long. She'll miss me too much and have to get her fill of me!" Jax said, pulling on her ponytail.

"Riiiight," Chloe said, rolling her eyes as the others laughed.

"Where's the dress?" Opie asked as he and Chloe walked down the driveway to the house.

"It needs some adjustments, so LuAnn's going to pick it up on Thursday so we have enough time in case it doesn't fit to take it back. I'm about done with the dresses, though, Ope," Chloe said as they put everything in the living room.

Opie laughed, "I'm sure you are."

As everyone got ready to leave, Gemma pointed to Chloe and Chibs, "And you two, remember no boxing on Saturday. Chloe has hair, nail, toe and make-up appointments starting at eleven!" Chloe and Chibs looked at each other, "That's okay. After a day of hair and make-up and a night in a dress and heels, I'll be ready to kill in the ring!" Chloe said loud enough for Gemma to hear, but specifically for Chibs.

"Aye, yur a beauty in er outta ta ring, lass," Chibs told her. "If yer up ta it Sunday, let me know," he smiled as he walked out the door.


	5. Bad Company

_**Daddy's Little Girl**_

Chapter 5: _Bad Company_

**I do not own SOA or any of the SOA characters. I own only OC: Chloe, Jade, Nick, Drew, Eric**

**Thank you sooooo very much for adding my story to your faves, reviewing and just sticking it out! I hope things are coming together a little more. Chibs begins to play a much more prominent part in the next chapter. Hope the descriptions are getting better. Do you enjoy the speaking broken into lines more than paragraph form? Enjoy!**

Chloe wasn't interested in Drew, but she still didn't want him to feel completely out of place and intimidated by picking her up at the clubhouse, her father's suggestion. She told him to just pick her up at her house, figuring her dad would be enough of a shock to his psyche. The two dates that Chloe and Drew had been on started from Jade's house because Chloe didn't want an interrogation. But, she knew her family wanted pictures and would never miss seeing her in her prom gear. Drew pulled up in the white limo he and two other football players were sharing with their dates right on time. The chauffer got out of his seat and opened Drew's door. Out stepped the 5'10, 180 pound, muscular Drew Landon in a white tuxedo, with purple ascot tie and cummerbund, white and purple Converse and sunglasses. His short blonde hair was slicked back and to the side, his chiseled face was tan. He held a clear box with Chloe's purple tulip and white rose corsage in one hand and a bouquet of purple and white carnations in the other as he walked towards the house. Gemma, LuAnn and Donna noted to one another, from their perch at the window in Chloe's room, that he was definitely a nice looking guy with that football player swagger.

"Chloe! He's almost to the door!" Otto yelled up the stairs where the women had been with his daughter for the past hour and a half after their stealth like moves getting her home from the salon and into the house.

"Am I good?" Chloe asked of the women before leaving the room.

"You aren't just okay, baby. You are amazing," Gemma said hugging her lighting, not wanting to crush her dress or hair.

"Beautiful, Chloe," LuAnn teared up and fluffed her hair a little. Donna stared and opened the door for her, "Unbelievable!" Donna smiled big.

The women came door the stairs, "Baby, you're not gonna believe it-she looks so beautiful!" LuAnn gushed, wrapping her arm through Otto's.

Gemma looked to see poor Drew by the door, a little "deer caught in the headlights" look on his face. He had removed his sunglasses and shook Otto's hand, introducing himself. Otto had just looked at him and asked what time he would have his daughter home, not bothering to introduce the seven or eight other ominous looking men in the living room.

Gemma stood at the bottom of the stairs after she let Donna pass to stand next to Opie. "Miss Chloe Delaney," Gemma said and sat on Clay's lap.

Chloe began her descent down the stairs carefully to avoid tumbling in the heels. Her 5'7, medium sized frame held her proportioned 140 pounds perfectly, especially in that dress. She was generally a size 7/8, but with the corseted dress, she was a 5/6, her size 38D breasts weren't spilling out of the dress, but were lifted and looked like the tops of two ice cream cones. The dress hugged her until her hips where it puffed out, full of tulle, covered in silver and purple rhinestones down to her ankles. Each step she took, her purple, peep-toe heels peeked out from under the dress. The make-up artist had airbrushed a little silver dust on Chloe's golden chest and arms to accent the silver in the dress and the tiny, silver butterflies in her hair. Her long, thick, brown hair had been highlighted with golden strands and curled into tendrils, falling on her back and some of her hair in a twist on top. Her makeup was beautiful, she was still recognizable, but because she never wore it, she looked like another version of herself. Lilac and pearl eye shadow with deep purple liner, light pink blush and lipstick highlighted her brown and golden eyes and voluptuous lips.

When she reached the final step, she released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and looked up to see not just a handsome Drew, but her father, Clay, Opie, Jax, Bobby, Piney, Tig, Chibs and the three ladies staring at her. _I cannot believe they are all here intimidating Drew this way!_ She thought to herself, but giggled inside, too. The men, as they had not seen her previously, were blown away. Jax and Opie could not believe this was the little punk that followed them around all the time when they were teens and Clay and Piney barely recognized the little girl who had come into their lives by way of their Vice President. Tig, of course, was imagining all of the things he could do with her, if she were not his VP's daughter.

Chibs breath hitched in his chest, this was his prize fighter? She was astonishingly beautiful. Of course, last week in the ring she was beautiful, too. Beautifully on top of him in the ring, too. He got a little warm just thinking about how her tight body pressed against his, for probably a little longer than he should have allowed. The warmth became heat when he remembered her perfect, round and heavy breasts slamming into his chest. The same ones he was staring at right now. He looked up from her chest and was met by her gaze, as she took the final step. He realized she caught him staring, but then saw the little smile creep up on her lips. Chibs gave her a wink and a smile before looking around to see if anyone had seen.

But, it was Otto, her dad, who was the most taken aback by the transformation. In no way was Chloe unattractive without all of the makeup, hair, dress, shoes and jewelry, but she was officially a princess tonight.

Drew couldn't believe it, he and Chloe were just friends, in the way your friendly with someone because you kick around balls on the field waiting for practice to start or the way you get help with homework because she is so smart or the way you are friendly with a girl who you didn't think was all that after you went on a couple dates. But, tonight? Tonight she was hot. Tonight, the material at his crotch was getting tight. Tonight, Cody and Mark would hear about the escapades that happen in the hotel room they all chipped in for upstairs from the ball room.

After enough pictures were taken to make them think they were being stalked by the media, Chloe kissed her father on the cheek and said, "See you tonight, daddy."

"Yeah, Drew here said you're gonna be home by one," he said sternly, looking at Drew and not Chloe. "Or earlier, we'll see," she whispered in her dad's ear cheerfully, trying to keep up the smiles and not think about how her feet were already uncomfortable. Otto smiled and squeezed her hand a little.

The entire crew watched them enter the limo and drive off from the porch and the yard. They were all heading back over to the clubhouse as Chloe had promised her dad she would carry a pre-paid phone in her tiny silver clutch and call if she needed anything. He'd also made her promise not to drink so she didn't get taken advantage of, especially since he did not know (i.e. trust) this kid, Drew and his football buddies.

The food was served in one ballroom and the prom was held in another. Chloe was so happy that Jade was there with her boyfriend, even if they weren't at the same table, she would be able to be near her on the dance floor. There was very little small talk at dinner, a compliment here or there, talk about exams coming up and what colleges everyone was going to or deciding between. She was thankful when everyone decided to go across the hall to the other ballroom.

"I'm not too good at this, Chloe," Drew told her as they walked onto the dance floor.

"I've never danced with someone else, so forgive me ahead of time if I step on your toes or end up knocking you over," Chloe laughed, followed by laughter from Drew, as well.

They danced to a few faster songs before the inevitable slow, bodies mushed together song came on and they awkwardly moved closer together, moving slowly to the music. Jade and Nick were next to them after a few moments and they spent a large part of the evening dancing, laughing and feeling a little less awkward, even after his friends and their girlfriends were making out on the other side of them.

"You want something to drink?" Drew offered after about 45 minutes, nodding to show the other guys walking towards the drink table.

"That'd be great," Chloe said, giggling with Jade. "How long are you staying," she asked Jade and Nick.

The two looked at each other and shrugged, "We'll probably get out of here in the next hour or so," Jade said, still hugging Nick tightly and winking at Chloe. _Horndog_, Chloe thought of her best friend. "Why? Are you wanting to bail already?" Jade asked.

"Probably around the same time as you, these shoes are killing me and honestly, watching the Barbie twins suck face with their boys isn't really doing it for me. I know you have other things going on after-but maybe I could get dropped off and then you could go on to your other things?" Chloe nuzzled up to Jade and Nick, smiling. Just then, Drew was back with her soda. "Thanks," she said taking a few gulps; her mouth was dry as the dessert.

They continued to dance and Chloe felt a little more comfortable in her skin, like every touch from Drew, or even Jade, made her happy. Fifteen minutes later, she noticed Drew was gone and she had been dancing with Jade and Nick.

"Where did Drew go?" she asked Jade, who pointed off to a corner. Chloe looked over and saw Drew and his ex-girlfriend, Katie, kissing. Chloe laughed and turned to see Eric, the guy Katie had come to the prom with after dumping Drew. He started dancing with Chloe and to Jade's surprise, Chloe didn't mind.

(Moments before…**_"Hey, Eric, I know you thought Katie was a sure thing tonight, man. But, to make it up to you, here's the key card for room 410-and my permission to do whatever you want with Chloe Delaney," Drew told Eric after Katie broke the news that she was getting back together and leaving with Drew._

"_Right. And Miss Motorcycle is gonna let me push up on it just like that-whatever," Eric said beginning to walk away._

"_Seriously, man. In about ten minutes, she will be a sure thing. Before I knew Katie was going to crawl back, I put a roofie in her drink. Before I came over here, she was just starting to get handsey!" Drew told him walking to the corner of the room with Katie to make out._

_Eric didn't really care who it was, he wanted to get blown or fucked. That's what Katie had promised when he agreed to this shit. He accepted the key card and walked over to Chloe as she danced with some friends.**)_

Chloe knew Eric from one of her classes, but couldn't remember which one. Jade remembered Eric had been a junior in their Freshman math class before he dropped out, entirely. He had to be at least 20 or 21, by Jade's estimate. "Hey, we are leaving soon, if you still want us to take you home," Jade announced twenty minutes later to a smiling, laughing and cuddling Chloe, looking at her oddly.

"I'm good. Eric here will take me home, won't you?" Chloe flung her arms around Eric's broad shoulders and neck. Jade immediately felt the hairs on her neck stand up.

"Sure, I will. No worries," Eric smiled, holding Chloe's waist, she closed her eyes a little.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jade yanked Chloe a few feet away, Chloe stumbled in her hells a bit. "What the hell?" Chloe asked, rubbing her wrist.

"You-What the hell? I know you could care less about Drew; I could care less about Drew. But, asking that Neanderthal to take you home, really? Are you crazy?" Jade asked.

"Oh, come on. I just want to have some fun. I've been too hard on this whole prom thing and I look good!" Chloe laughed, throwing a look over her shoulder at Eric. "I haven't done anything crazy, you know me, I won't now. I just want to have some fun. Now you can go straight to getting your groove on instead of having to wait on me," she told Jade, kissing her cheek. "I will be fine," she said, her hands on Jade's shoulders.

"We are just going to Nick's sister's apartment. Call me if you need anything," Jade told her, taking Nick's hand and walking towards the door, looking back to see Chloe still smiling and dancing. About ten minutes later, Chloe stumbled suddenly, feeling a bit woozy. Eric caught her before she was on the floor.

"You want a drink? Take a seat?" He asked, not really concerned, but needed a reason to get her closer to the door. Chloe shook her head and Eric led her to the drink table, holding one of her hands and guiding her by the waist with a forceful hand. She sat in one of the chairs and took the drink Eric handed her.

"Maybe I should go home," Chloe smiled and then pouted a little, not understanding the fogginess in her head.

"Or maybe if you just lay down, you'd feel better," Eric said, rubbing the key card in his pocket.

"Mmmm, no, home, I think is the better idea. Do you know where I live?" Chloe trailed off. Then Eric had a thought. Who cares-bed or backseat, didn't matter to him.

"No, but give me a general idea and I'll get you there," he told her, leading her to the door.

"My dress is too big," Chloe laughed as she tried getting in to his Toyota Corolla with the billows of fabric all around her. The limo had had much more room. After finally stuffing the dress in, Eric got the door shut and got in on his side. "Ummm, Parkwood Drive," Chloe told him taking another sip of the drink she'd forgotten she still had. Eric started his car and began driving-in the opposite direction, unknown to Chloe. Eric drove about four miles from the hotel and pulled into an empty lot that was overgrown with weeds and led to what appeared to be drainpipes.

"Hey," Chloe said when he came to a stop. "You made me spill my drink on my dress!" Chloe said wiping away the liquid with a speed she thought felt a lot slower than it seemed. She looked at her hand in front of her, it looked more like four hands.

"Here, let me help you with that," Eric said, wiping liquid off of her dress, near her breasts. Next, his hands were on her breasts, rubbing, not caring about a stain on the dress. "If we get it off of you, you'll feel better," he said, reaching around the back and unclasping several hooks, coming to the zipper.

Her head wasn't only foggy, but she began to feel a grueling pain behind her eyes, "What, what are you…why did," she could barely think, uselessly trying to push his hands away.

"Will you hate me if I say I need to go back and check on her?" Jade asked Nick, as he leaned back on his sisters' couch, mid-blowjob. "She owes me, you owe me. That fucking douchebag she's with, owes me," he said, buttoning up.

Jade surveyed the hotel ballroom, no sign of Chloe, but she did see Drew. "Hey, have you seen Chloe and Eric?"

"No," is all he said, going back to dancing with Katie.

"Yo, where is she? She came with you, asshole," Nick said, not in the mood for this jock's bullshit.

"I haven't seen her, but, you could check room 410, that's the room I was gonna use with her," he laughed.

"You dick!" Jade kicked his chin.

"Chill out, freak, your little biker tramp went pretty willingly with Eric to his car about fifteen minutes ago," Chelsea, one of the Barbie twins, laughed.

"You stupid cunt!" Jade growled, lunging towards her.

"Come on!" Nick said, pulling her back. "What's the plan now?"

"Shit! Fuck! I've gotta call her dad. But, I'll do it while we drive around," Jade said as they ran to Nick's truck and she called the clubhouse.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I can do all the work," Eric grunted a laugh as he unzipped the back of the dress and tried to work the bodice down. When he could only get it down so far because of the multiple eyelets on the bodice, he ripped the material, allowing her ample breasts to fall out before his eyes. "Holy shit!" he said as he cupped them in his hands.

"Clubhouse," a man on the other end answered.

"Is Mr. Delaney there?" Jade asked in a panic.

"Mr. Who?" the voice asked.

"Mr. Delaney. Otto?" Jade asked, again.

"Who's asking?" the voice inquired, gruffly.

"This is Jade Winters, I'm friends with Chloe and I think she may be in trouble," Jade snapped, as they drove around near the school.

"Hold on," said the voice. "Otto! Where's Otto? Someone's on the phone about Chloe!"

"Who is this? This is Otto," he said into the phone after bolting from his poker game.

"Mr. Delaney, this is Jade. Drew dumped Chloe at the dance and she went with another guy, but I don't think it was by her choosing. I think Drew or someone drugged her, she'd never just leave with someone she didn't know-" Otto cut her off with a tone that scarred her.

"Jade, do you know who it was or where they went?" Otto asked giving Juice, the prospect that had answered the call the cut sign for the music and everyone else. The room became quite and several members, as they hadn't gotten to a point of being drunk, walked over wondering what was happening.

"Eric Turner, he's a dropout, but was brought by another student, he's 20 or 21. He has a blue or black Toyota Corolla from what I remember. All I know is they left about 15 minutes ago and Jade was acting really strange, we don't see them anywhere near the hotel," Jade began to cry.

"Have you tried the phone I gave her?" Otto asked, eerily calm.

"A lot, it just rings and rings," she answered.

"Okay, here is what will happen. You continue to drive around. Take my cell number down: 555-1234 and call me with anything else you get. We will head out looking, too. It will be okay, Jade," Otto told her, not really comforting her, more willing it to be.

"Okay. 555-4321." Otto hung up after getting the number, leaving Jade to tell Nick what he said.

Otto called Church for those who sat at the table, but told LuAnn and Gemma to get in the room, too. Closing the doors, "This is gonna be quick and I ain't repeating myself. Chloe's friend called. She thinks some fucking 20 year old asshole roofied Chloe and left the prom with her, fifteen minutes ago," LuAnn gasped, Gemma's hands on her shoulder, as the others showed faces of anger and rage. "He has either a black or blue Corolla. He wasn't the one to drug her, it was probably the little fuck that picked her up tonight," Otto's voice stayed cold and steady. His hands were white against the table, he was pressing so hard.

"How 'er we doin' this, Big Otto?" Chibs spoke after a moment of silence, pulling gloves on. Others took the cue and began getting their head in gear.

"Jax and Ope, in the truck, plain clothes to the school and get everything out of that shit, Drew, call me on the prepays. Chibs, Happy and Bobby fan out north and east from the hotel: every street, every lot, every shit motel, report back and keep your lines open! Clay and Tig, come with me, we'll do south and west, same shit. Gemma-have the prospects clear everyone the fuck out, they stay in case we need them. Piney, start calling hospitals with a prepay, I want the club's line open if Chloe calls. LuAnne, pull yourself together and keep blowing up baby girl's prepay that I gave her." With that everyone poured out and walked through the club doing what they were ordered, no one wanting to think about the possibility they were too late.

"Fuck," Chloe slurred when her body flew back after Eric adjusted the positioning of the passenger seat to a nearly flat position. Her eyes hooded as she could barely lift her head. _Where's my dress?_ She thought, but was unable to take any action to find it. It was as if she were watching herself from another place. She saw a man through a fog tugging his pants and then she was out again.

"Exactly, honey, fuck is what is gonna happen!" Eric said fumbling with his cummerbund that he couldn't remember how to get off so he could get his dick out. Looking over in the passenger seat made him even harder-the topless body of Chloe Delaney was passed out, wearing only a pair of purple panties and high heels. He'd tossed the dress out the window a few minutes prior.

Jax and Opie snuck in the hotel through a side entrance and saw Drew and his crew about to head out to the limo. They took off. Jax grabbed Drew up by his collar and threw him against the limo as Opie held the two others and the driver back with a look and the show of the gun in his body holster. "What the fuck did you give her?" Jax snarled through gritted teeth about an inch from Drew's face.

"I, I, um, I put a roofie in her soda and then I didn't-I got back with Katie, so I-" he was ready to piss his pants.

"So you pawned her off like a toy? Where are they?" Jax growled.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe the lot by the pipes? A lot of people go there."

"Watch your back. You're fucking dead!" Jax threw him to the ground and walked away, calling Otto as Opie called Tig.

Chibs and Bobby rolled into the area of the lot few and cut their engines. Chibs nodded for Bobby to enter from the other side. Clay and Happy pulled in and followed their lead. Chibs and Happy spotted the dress, looked at one another and made a dash to the car. Eric's pants were next to the driver's side door and he was climbing on top of what appeared to be a naked Chloe. "Jesus Christ!" Chibs said under his breath and went around to the passenger side, slowly as Happy was waiting for his call on the driver's side. Chibs looked up and saw Clay give a Do It sign and opened the door. Happy opened from the other side and grabbed Eric by his throat to remove him from the vehicle. Chibs checked Chloe's pulse and feeling one, scooped her motionless body into his arms and tried his best to cradle her against him so she was not exposed anymore. "Opie, 'sthar a fuckin' blanket er sumthin' in the truck?" he yelled as the two young men pulled in and jumped out. Opie swung around and grabbed a moving blanket from the back and ran to Chibs, helping him get her covered and into the flatbed of the truck. Otto rolled in to see Happy, Jax and Tig beating the shit out of who he guessed was Eric and Opie, Clay and Chibs with his blanket wrapped, motionless daughter moving her to the truck.

"Chloe!" he said getting into the flatbed, touching her face, still perfectly beautiful.

"She's breathing, bruthah, but she's out," Chibs' hand on Otto's shoulder. "Her underwear are still on," he told him, in a lower voice.

Otto looked at his brother, Chibs saw the relief in his eyes. "She's okay?" Otto asked.

"I dunno what she's gonna rememba in tha mornin', but, aye, she seems okay," Chibs answered knowing the man's thoughts.

"Jax! Opie! Call LuAnn and take Chloe to the clubhouse!" Otto yelled jumping out of the truck. Normally, Jax would have protested stopping the stomping he was giving, but he knew this was a direct order. Chibs jumped out when Jax got in and Opie started the truck, pulling out.

Otto looked down at the person responsible for his daughter's condition. His lips were split, nose was broken, jaw didn't look to be in one piece, broken ribs, his fingers had been smashed. He wasn't out cold, but he was lingering. The others had backed off when Otto stepped forward. Otto straddled the guy, slapping his face to open his eyes. When he opened swollen eyes as much as possible, Eric saw the most evil face he had ever seen in his life.

"You thought you could hurt my fucking daughter, asshole? You never should have looked at her. You thought you could mess with SAMCRO?" he stood up slowly and then spit in his face. "Do whatever you want with him," Otto looked at Happy. Happy got that "look" in his eyes and turned to head to his bike for his bag of tricks and then heard a shot. Chibs shot Eric through the temple and walked away.

"Damnit," Happy whispered, hanging his head.

"Call Juice and tell him to get over here with the van," Clay ordered whoever was listening. No one could carry a body on their bike and they couldn't load him in with Chloe.

Chibs' heart broke for the girl. He had a difficult time thinking about the beauty he saw in her father's house earlier and the victim he loaded into the truck moments ago. "I'll handle it when he gets the van here," Chibs said aloud, smoking a cigarette gathering her dress from a puddle and her purse from the car. Bobby watched him brother, it appeared he was aching for the girl in a different way, but as much as the others.

Gemma and LuAnn had prepared one of the empty dorms for Chloe and changed her into one of Jax' over-sized SAMCRO shirts and a pair of his shorts, even though they were too big. She never woke as they removed the butterflies from her hair and tried to do their best for her to be comfortable when she woke, not knowing when that would be. A few minutes later, they heard several bikes pull in and Piney came in to say Otto wanted everyone in Church for a few moments. LuAnn kissed Chloe's forehead and left with Jax, Opie, Gemma and Piney.

"She was out when Chibs got to her. We don't know how long she was out, she may not remember anything. She may have passed out right before. No one, and I mean No One is to say anything about this until we figure everything out," Otto told everyone.

"Hey, brother, the douchebag, told us she was out pretty much from the point they got in the car," Opie said low.

"But, we don't know if that's because he was getting the shit beaten out of him or not. We play this the way I said, unless she says otherwise." Otto looked across the room to nods. "Tig, get that info to Chibs and make sure the prospect keeps his mouth shut about everything from the point of Jade's phone call." Shit, Otto thought, he was going to have to tell Jade and her boyfriend, too.

**I hope you enjoyed…More tomorrow. Please review.**


	6. Fallen Angel

**Daddy's Girl**

Chapter 6: _Fallen Angel_

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I am happy that you are enjoying and learning to love Chloe and the scenarios. Sorry it took me so damn long to update, it won't happen again!**

****I do not own SOA or any of the characters, except Chloe, Jade, Eric, Nick, Drew and other OC.**

Chloe woke slowly, with a headache and a feeling of her body being heavy. She slowly looked around through tired eyes and saw she was in her room, at her house. What the fuck happened? She thought to herself not remembering much of anything as to how she got home. She lifted her head off of the pillow and saw she was wearing a SAMCRO t-shirt, not surprising, she had several. But the shorts confused her a little, they were not hers and they were definitely mens'. She looked around her room to see if she saw said man and was relieved to find she was alone. She knew she recognized the shorts, but-"Holy shit!" she said aloud after realizing they were Jax' shorts. Did she fuck Jax? No. No? No!

She stood, realizing, too quickly after she fell back to sitting on the bed and held her head. She made another attempt, a little slower this time, and checked the clock. It was 9:20 in the morning, the day after prom. She looked in the mirror, wrinkled her face at what stared back and decided a shower was in order before fully greeting the day.

"She's up. She's in the shower," LuAnn told Otto, who was sitting in his easy chair in the den, smoking a cigarette and reading some papers.

"Okay. Remember what we talked about, right?" Otto asked, looking at her above his small reading glasses.

"He dropped her off at the clubhouse, she was tired, we didn't want to go home yet and so she changed in Jax' room and when we went home, you carried her in to her room," LuAnn recited. Otto's eyebrows went up, approvingly. "I still have some brain cells left."

Chloe came down stairs, feeling better, but still not fully understanding what the hell had happened. "Good morning, baby girl," LuAnn smiled and pointed to the coffee. Chloe shook her head and LuAnn went about making her a cup, like she would most weekend mornings.

"Good morning. What time did I get back last night?" Chloe asked, pushing the long strands of damp hair behind her ears, not really caring how she looked.

LuAnn told her the "line" and handed her a mug. Chloe thought about it. She remembered Drew and Katie making up and then dancing with Eric, but she didn't remember getting in his car with him.

"Wow, I don't even remember getting into Eric's car," Chloe said rubbing her eyes. Otto walked into the kitchen just in time to hear this and his heart heaved such a sigh of relief, his knees nearly buckled. He swatted his hand at LuAnn, who was smiling big and tearing up, then made the "cut it out" signal.

"Hey, sunshine," Otto kissed the top of her head. "Have fun last night?"

Chloe paused for a moment, thinking, "Yeah, I did. But I was just telling LuAnn, I do not remember getting into Eric's car or getting to the clubhouse. I definitely do not remember putting Jax' shit on!" she laughed a little.

"Eric said you decided not to go to the after prom party and you told him to take you to the clubhouse because you knew we'd still be there," Otto said matter-of-fact like. He poured himself more coffee and sat at the table with Chloe.

"I just feel kind of heavy. And tired." Chloe ran her fingers through her long, wavy brown hair, remembering, as she looked at the strands in her fingers, that she got highlights before the dance.

"Maybe you're gettin' old, all that dancing wore you out," LuAnn patted her arm jokingly. Otto smiled.

"Haha. Maybe I'll go for a run, clear my head a little," she said drinking the rest of her coffee.

"Why not wait til later and get in the ring at the garage?" Otto asked a little unnerved about her being alone. He knew Eric wasn't a problem and after the beat down Drew got from Jax and Opie, he knew he'd never come near his daughter again. He guessed it was a combination of the events from the night before and being a dad.

"I'm not gonna flake on Chibs, I just want to run it out. Like when you go for a ride-it gets me in the right place," she said returning the top of the head kiss, giving LuAnn one on the cheek and heading to her room.

She got dressed in a sports bra, tank top, her running shorts (she didn't wear underwear to run) and socks and shoes. She grabbed her iPod and slid it into the band on her arm. Heading out into the fresh air and sunlight didn't make her feel better, immediately, but it sure did get her a long way. She took off, after a few stretches, and let the air carry her while listening to her playlist.

She was jostled from her zone, what seemed like moments later, but according to the time on her cell, was nearly 45 minutes, by what sounded like a Harley engine coming up on her. She turned her head a little and saw it was a son, so she stopped and ran in place until the bike came closer into view and she realized it was going to stop. Her hands on her knees, bent and breathing hard, she looked up to see the rider was Chibs, her favorite Scottsman. Everything about this man oozed sensuality to her, sensuality and strength. She'd spent every Saturday in the ring with him for a couple hours since she had been suspended for fighting a couple of years back. At first it was just because he wanted to teach her some more professional moves, then it turned into something they just did. She looked forward to her time with Chibs. He understood how the motions of movement could free your soul and she loved his stories about Scotland, Ireland-hell, she just loved to hear him talk.

Chibs had no clue whether Chloe would show up to the garage today or not, he hadn't heard anything more from Otto to say she wouldn't, but he figured he'd be there if she wanted to come by. He went a little early just to check in and make sure the prospect, Juice, still knew what the hell he was and was not supposed to be doing and saying regarding last night. He had killed men, he killed that prick last night, he had beaten men bloody, been in gun fights-but the image of her being victimized had not left his mind. Her, what could have been lifeless, motionless body weighing on him unclothed until they found the blanket. What the bastard had managed to already do and what he had clearly planned on doing caused him to seethe with rage. If shooting him more would have caused more pain, Chibs knew he'd have emptied a clip on the fucker. As he drove to the garage, it was still hard for him to reconcile the tough, hot girl that had fallen and laid on him in the ring last week, the beauty he saw last night in a painted on dress and the poor girl he wanted to do nothing but cradle last night. Then he saw her.

He came around the wide turn and saw the runner, then almost instantly knew it was Chloe. There were few women he knew that could fill out a pair of spandex the way she could. The thought nearly made him spin, _Fuck_, he said to himself, how could he even think that way after what happened less than twelve hours ago? How? _Cuz yer a dirty ole man, that's how_! He chastised himself, slowing down. When he saw her turn her head, he knew he would stop, from there, he had no clue.

"Ay," he nodded, turning the engine off as she walked towards him, her chest still heaving from the run.

"Hey. I figured after all that girly shit last night, I'd better be a little more prepared for the ring later today," she smiled. His sunglasses still on, he smiled in return.

"Ya looked lovely last night, Chloe," he told her because she had and that is how he needed to will his god damned mind into remembering the night.

"Thank you. Must've danced a bit too much though," she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Why ya say that?" he cocked his head.

"I don't remember a damn thing after leaving the dance, really. LuAnn says I am suffering from old age, haha," she said sarcastically.

_T'ank the fuckin' whoe'er's up there in da sky, she don't remember!_ He thought to himself. "Aye, ya are getting' up there, eighteen soon, ya?" he stroked his goatee.

"Yep, three weeks, the same day I graduate! Hell, if I can't make it through a night dancing with a bunch of high schoolers, I'm fucked for my party at the club!" she laughed.

He raised his eyebrows; at least she'd be safe. "Yu'll be alright, lass," he smiled. _Oh wow_, she thought, his smile got her every time.

"Are you headed to the garage now?" she asked, twirling a few strands of her hair unknowingly.

"Aye. Are ya done with yur run?" He asked, starting the bike.

"I think so. Can I hop on?" she smiled. He nodded and gave her the helmet on the back. She clasped it underneath her chin and got one leg over, as she put the other on the step. She adjusted herself, close to him.

"Ya ready?" he called back.

"Yep," she nodded and wrapped her arms around his tight and muscular middle.

She noted she had never ridden with Chibs before and found that she thoroughly enjoyed the experience. Her entire body was against his, she noted his smell-leather, smoke and a woodsy cologne or soap that he used. She rested her head against the back of his shoulder and felt him tense slightly, then relax. This had to be why those sweetbutts loved riding with the guys; it was so sexual, so intimate. She soaked in the sun and the wind on her face as she imagined what kissing this tough Scotsman would be like and wondering what he would feel like if they were skin to skin. Chloe knew she needed to change her train of thoughts when she sensed the wetness between her legs and felt the tingles on her skin.

Her arms around his waist caught him off guard, even though he knew they would be there. Perhaps it was not merely her arms around his waist that caught him off guard, but how good they felt. Then the chest he'd just seen heaving up and down from her run was pressed to his back, her crotch against his tailbone. She'd been running for who knows how long, yet still smelled like pears from a shampoo or body wash and looked fresh. Taking a turn, her arms hugged his middle tighter and her body pressed against his, firmer. Trying to focus on the road, he still couldn't help but imagine turning around and feeling her breasts against his bare chest. The bumps of the train tracks brought him back to reality. She was too young, she was his VP's daughter and he had just killed the bastard who nearly raped her, which she didn't remember-_Christ, get it together, man!_

They pulled into the TM lot which was pretty empty save a couple bikes and a car, average for a Sunday. Chloe got off of the bike and took off her helmet, handing it to Chibs, "Thank you. Meet you in the ring in ten?" she asked, wanting to go to the bathroom and get some water. She knew she had better call her dad, too. Chibs nodded and lit a cigarette, staying on his bike.

He watched her walk to the office, a low moan escaping his throat. He took off his helmet, shook his head a bit-_Git yer head in tha game_, he told himself. He got off of his bike and walked to the clubhouse, a shot would do the trick. Inside it was quiet, only light from the outside allowed him to see his way to the bar. Several guys were on runs, and there wasn't a party last night, so the place actually looked fairly decent for a weekend morning. He poured a shot of whiskey and threw it back, looking at the mirror behind the bar, then decided a splash of cold water was needed before he watched her bounce around the ring.

Chloe called the house and left a message to let her dad know where she was and say she'd probably need a ride back unless Chibs was willing to take her home, too. She looked over to the empty ring and figured Chibs may have gone to the clubhouse and started walking. Inside, she couldn't get over how quiet it was as she walked back to the dorms and the bathrooms. In a bolt, Chibs came out of the men's bathroom, wiping water from his face and startling her.

"Fuck, wow-" she said holding her hand to her heart, her back to the wall.

"Ah, sorry lass, didn't mean to give ya a fright!" he said, flashing her _that_ smile.

She laughed, "it's okay, I'm okay," not moving, still looking into his eyes. Eyes she didn't always get to see due to the sunglasses he wore so often. He reached forward and moved some stray strands of golden hair to behind her ears. His touch was like electricity. She looked down, and then move a step closer to him, to look up again. They were inches apart, just standing in one another's space. The air suddenly felt thick to Chibs.

"Hey there, kid!" Jax said walking into the hallway out of his room. "I didn't know you were comin' today. You and Chibs getting' in the ring?" Jax asked, obviously not sensing the atmosphere in the hall.

"Yeah, I figured after last night I needed it even more," she smiled, taking a step back from Chibs, who'd already backed himself to the wall. Jax shot Chibs a look.

"Ya know, being all gerly in ta dress an' make-up," he smiled and nodded to Jax.

"Ah, gotta get that grit back, eh?" he laughed. "I'll catch up with ya later," he nodded, heading into the bathroom.

"Ready?" Chibs asked, walking toward the door, away from whatever that was or wasn't.

"Yep," she fell in line behind him, wondering what would have happened had Jax not broke in to whatever was happening in the hallway.

Juice, Jax, Bobby and a couple hangers-on were watching Chibs school Chloe on some self-defense and kicking, while smoking and drinking some coffee. Chloe finished with ten fast, high and round kicks to the punching bag with each leg, after an hour.

"Right! That's it fer today!" Chibs said and Chloe dropped to the mat on her back, her knees bent, chest heaving up and down. The guys cheered and clapped, like she'd won a fight.

Chibs stood above her, a leg on other side of her stomach. "Ya did great today, lass," he told her bending and stretching a hand out to help her up. She took the hand he offered and he pulled her up so they stood close. "Ya have come a long way in yer technique," he said a little quieter. She smiled, _I'd love to know your techniques_, she thought. That thought left her a little lightheaded and she stumbled a little getting out of the ring, while Chibs held the ropes open. Jax caught her and helped her down.

"Whew-sorry, thanks," she said wiping some hair out of her face.

"You okay?" he asked touching her face.

"Yeah, I probably should've eater this morning," she said sitting down and drinking some water.

"Ya think?" Bobby said shaking his head at her.

"Maybe my system was waiting for some chocolate banana pancakes?" she said smiling and putting her head on Bobby's shoulder. Jax' eyes lit up with a smile and a nod.

"After all that working out, you want to ruin it with my monkey pancakes?" Bobby said trying to get out of cooking.

"Whatever-I'm the healthiest one here! The rest of ya have smoke in your lungs, liquor in your livers and who knows what kind of STD's rolling around in ya!" she said pushing Bobby's beer belly and pointing to Jax.

Chibs laughed at her wit, jumping out of the ring, "Aye! A lil' rum in those cakes'd be lovely!" he said patting Bobby on the back and winking at Chloe, who smiled big at him.

"Give me twenty minutes," Bobby said defeated while he walked towards the clubhouse to make them all breakfast.

**Graduating…Into a Legal Age**

Otto had given Chloe a choice several weeks ago: she could have all the friends she wanted over to the house or the clubhouse for a graduation/birthday party on the night of the event for a dry party, or, she could invite only Jade and her boyfriend to the clubhouse and have a real party with his permission to drink, if Jade's pop said it was cool. Jade's dad had been a friend of the MC for years as a fellow Charming businessman (owned an electrical contracting company) and a partier. Otto and Chloe knew what her choice would be: A party at the clubhouse with Jade and Nick in attendance, she figured she could hit any number of boring graduation parties at friends' homes prior to arriving at the clubhouse that night. Otto had made it clear in church the week prior, there were to be only friends, family and members, no strangers at this party.

Chloe woke up the morning of graduation with uncontainable excitement because it was also her eighteenth birthday. Unlike many of her friends, who looked at eighteen as a way to be free from their parents' rules, Chloe didn't have much to complain about in that regard. Otto was not an irresponsible parent, but when your wife is a former porn star who now runs a porn studio and you are an outlaw biker, there's not much wiggle room for discipline.

Plus, Chloe had always been a pretty good kid. She played soccer and volleyball in school, got A's and B's, helped at the garage and enjoyed her family's company. Major rules her dad had always enforced were drugs, alcohol and sex-don't. He let her steal a few sips of his drinks sometimes, but drugs (aside from an occasional joint) were not tolerated and sex was something he did not want to know or think about. She had had sex with two guys, her first boyfriend-Kyle, who was now 20 and in the Marines; and Jade's brother, Brodi, who was 21 and worked for his dad as an electrician. She was still friends with both, but obviously saw Brodi, much more. They had hooked up a couple of times since their break-up at the end of her junior year.

Her excitement was more for the idea of being eighteen, out of high school and that much closer to college. It terrified her at the same time. Her father and the MC had been her rock, her safety zone her entire life and she was now leaving them in a little less than two months. She had chosen the University of California at Santa Cruz, about an hour away. Otto was convinced she would be home every weekend, but LuAnn knew she needed time get a foothold. She was also going with Jade, Nick, and six other friends to Lake Havasu, Arizona for "beach week" the day after graduation. They had all forgone their normal senior spring breaks in order to rehab a house with Habitat for Humanity and decided to really go all out for beach week.

Chloe flew down the stairs and nearly knocked her dad into the wall turning the corner to the kitchen.

"Woah, woah, woah-now that your of legal age, I could have you arrested for assault!" Otto said, looking at the coffee on the floor from his cup. Chloe put a hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, dad. I'll clean it up!" And she bounded into the kitchen for the paper towels, but was stopped by her dad's hand on her shoulder. He pulled her backwards to him, his arm loosely around her neck.

"Happy birthday, baby girl!" he said kissing the top of her head. She kissed his arm.

"Thanks, dad."

"Oh, thank goodness you're up!" LuAnn said when Chloe entered the kitchen for the paper towels. "Gemma has been on me for a hour! She wants you to stop at the clubhouse before you do anything today to make sure you like the way tables and decorations are arranged."

"I told her I trusted her to do whatever she wanted. I have to run to Lodi with Jade to grab a few things for the trip, so I will stop by before then and give the queen my blessing," Chloe pretended to bow and they all laughed a little. "But, first, did I smell breakfast?" Chloe asked.

"I made your favorite western omlette with the verde sauce," LuAnne beamed. She knew she was never the "mother" Chloe needed, but she loved doing little things to show how much she loved the girl. Chloe gave her stepmother a big hug and sat down to eat.

Chloe and Jade pulled into the TM lot at 10:30 to see the queen herself directing sweetbutts and prospects with tables, decorations and food. She had to laugh; Gemma really was the Martha Stewart of the biker world. They got out of Jade's red, Dodge Grand Am, as Otto had been working on Chloe's Mustang's brakes and alignment for the trip, and walked towards the crew. Jade was in a sky blue Tank Top mini dress with flip flops and Chloe was in a pair of tight fitting, frayed jean shorts that flattered her toned and tanned long legs. She wore a white tank top with the TM logo in blue on the front, the words and information on the back and a pair of pink Nike Air Force One's, similar to Jax'.

"Baby girl, get over here!" Gemma said from fifteen feet away, throwing her arms wide open. Chloe picked up her walk a little, her chest bouncing from the movement-noticed by Jax and Tig, as well as a couple of the prospects. Gemma hugged Chloe long and hard. "Happy birthday, baby!" she said smiling.

"Dude, when did that all happen?" Tig asked Jax leaning against his bike, discreetly watching the two.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because she's always worn the athletic shit, we didn't know what was brewing," Jax smirked.

"Those aren't Otto's genes! You ever meet her mom?" Tig asked.

"Once, I was young and Chloe was only six or seven," Jax said lighting a cigarette.

"She was crazier than a fucking loon, but she was hot as hell! Chloe looks a lot like her," Tig said, then pointed to the prospect that had stopped working and just watching Chloe and Jade. "Hey!" Tig yelled.

"Get back to it," Jax ordered the thirty-something year old, former marine leaning against the table. Chloe, Jade and Gemma turned to see him scramble and look away, they smirked and walked inside.

"Boys," Jade said and the three of them laughed.

After close to thirty minutes assuring Gemma that everything looked great and she had already done way too much, Chloe and Jade were able to escape the clubhouse and head back to the car.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart! Where you two headed?" Tig asked wiping his hands and walking towards them with Jax, finished working on his bike.

"Happy birthday, darlin'," Jax kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Tigger. I'll hug you both tonight," she said smiling and looking at their greasy hands. "We gotta head in to Lodi to pick up a few more things for the trip, then get ready. The ceremony starts at three," her and Jade smiled, looking at one another.

"That's right, Havasu for the week, huh? Lucky," Jax raised his eyebrows.

"You could've had beach week, too, my friend. But, you couldn't wait for all this," Chloe put her arms up, as if showing a kingdom. Jax smirked.

"Smartass," he said and laughed.

"Your dad know you're going to Lodi?" Tig asked.

"I don't think I mentioned it to him. Why?" she asked, blocking the sun with a hand to her eyes.

"Things've been a little crazy lately. Why don't you take a prospect with you?" Tig said.

"Oh, like the one that was just undressing us in his mind?" Jade asked, not intending to sound like a bitch.

Tig returned a fake smile, "Funny girl, as always. No, Juice can go with you," he said waving the prospect, who was set to receive his full membership soon, knew Tig. "Follow them to Lodi and keep an eye out," he told him. Juice just nodded in obedience and said, okay, waiting for the girls to be ready. The girls relented and headed off for Lodi in their car, a cute biker following them all the way.

Chloe knew her dad and his MC would cheer loudly for her as she crossed the stage, but she had no idea how very loud they would yell. There were loud periods during the ceremony, when the valedictorian finished her speech, when the football team captain and head cheerleader crossed the stage. But, when Chloe Delaney's name was called, there was an eruption that came from the middle of the crowd, all in their cuts or their best, that frightened some, made others laugh or cheer, too. Chloe looked over to the section holding her entire MC family laughing, smiling and gave a slight wave, to which they cheered again. She returned to her seat among looks of "that was cool", "what the hell", and "white trash", but didn't care-they were all hers.

"I am so proud of you!" Otto hugged Chloe after the ceremony as LuAnn and others took their pictures. They knew they would have more time later, but Chloe was the baby of the crew and they'd watched her grow up through all of the crap life had handed her way.

"Thanks, daddy. I couldn't have done it without you or LuAnn," she whispered back, kissing his cheek.

"Take your time, but you know the party can't start without you," Gemma said hugging her adopted daughter. Chloe mingled with friends in and out of their graduation gowns on the football field, hugging, laughing. When Drew's name was called and he walked across the stage with his arm still in a sling and a limp (he told everyone he had fallen down the stairs), there had been a section of the crowd that wanted to beat the shit out of him again, but kept quiet.

Drinks had started, but everyone was instructed not to touch the food until Chloe arrived. The banners and balloons, streamers and bows were all over, inside and out advertising her graduation and birthday. Chloe, Jade and Nick pulled in and Chloe could not believe Gemma decorated even more from just hours previous.

She smiled and shook her head, Jade laughed. "Gemma is crazy!" Jade giggled.

As she got out of the car, Chloe started to hear whistles and cheers and see everyone stream out of the clubhouse that had not been outside. It was dusk, 6:30 and she knew this crowd was ready to party.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you!" Chloe smiled, taking Jade's hand and walking forward, Nick behind, just soaking it all in.

"My dad did, too," Jade laughed and felt the excitement racing through her.

The hugs, kisses, pats on the back continued for twenty minutes, finally Otto told the crowd to let his little girl inside to kick it off.

"Thank you so much, all of you. Everyone in this room has been there for me in many ways, either my entire life," she looked to Gemma, Clay, Piney and Bobby. "Or since my mother died," she looked to LuAnn, Tig, Jax, Opie and Chibs. "I wouldn't have had much of a chance without all of you and none of you had to accept me or take me in, make me family, but you all did. And Daddy, I love you from the bottom of my heart and thank you for always supporting me in everything I do," she said putting both hands over her heart and then blowing her father a kiss. "Now-let's get this party started!" she yelled and everyone cheered, clapped, hooted and hollered.

"Take it easy tonight, okay? I know I said you could drink and have fun, but remember you gotta long drive tomorrow. And, I don't want to see my kid puking," Otto smiled and whispered to his daughter before she walked away. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

Chloe walked to the bar and jokingly pounded her fist at Juice, one of the bartenders for the night, and said, "Where's my drink, prospect?" Those nearby laughed.

"Ya got jokes, huh?" Juice smiled. "Wait til you need help cleaning up the puke," he winked.

"Aye, she won't be ta one doing ta cleanin', will she tho, prospect?" Chibs wiggled his eyebrows at Juice and everyone laughed again. Juice smirked and got Chloe and others their beers.

"Thanks for the witty comeback, coach," Chloe tipped her beer mug and clinked with Chibs' mug.

"Yer welcome, lass," he smiled and winked at her. "We didn't embarrass ya too much, did we up on ta stage?" Chibs asked, putting his arm around her shoulder. She could smell whiskey on his breath and knew he'd had a shot or three before she arrived.

"Of course not. Growing up with a lot like this, few things can embarrass me anymore," she winked back at him and smiled.

"I bet. Prepares ya fer university tho, don't it?" he smiled, looking down at her. She was so beautiful, she'd become a woman in the past few years he had known her. From his angle, he had full view of the tops of her ample breasts, peeking out from the scoop neck, fitting purple shirt she wore. He'd been staring at her lovely backside earlier, admiring the way the green corduroy mini-skirt clung to her curves and showed off her long, athletic and tanned legs. Chloe realized what he was admiring and smirked.

"Yep, especially since girls and guys all share the same hallways," she gave him a final wink and smile before walking over to Jade and Nick, talking to Opie and Donna. She looked over her shoulder and could see from Chibs' look, he remembered the moment from a few weeks ago, too.

A couple of hours, a few more beers and shots later, Chloe had danced with Jade, played a few rounds of pool with Jax, Tig and Bobby and had listened to stories from her dad and the other long standing members about her hijinks growing up. The music was loud, the party was in full swing and she was having an excellent time. She had been sneaking looks at Chibs most of the night, having caught him doing the same, several times, as well.

"Really? You think anyone would come out alive in that situation?" Jade asked her quietly, very close to her ear and looking at the same tall, lean muscled Scotsman her best friend was currently eye-fucking.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe snapped her head around surprised.

"You've been stealing glances at him all night and I've seen him do the same. Have you already done something you haven't told me about?" she asked her friend, taking a drink of her beer.

"No, no. Of course not. He's just so fucking hot and there is this, this thing between us. I don't know. And I could listen to him read me the damn phone book," Chloe gushed. They both laughed and received smiles from Jax, Tig and Bobby, as they turned to see the girls talking and laughing. Chibs' turned to see the girls, as well. His look more interest, than fun.

"Why did girls not look that way when I was 18?" Tig asked, leaning against one of the pool tables, stroking his face.

"Because when you were 18, you were trying to get 14 year olds, you pig," Bobby pushed his brother. The others laughed, but they knew exactly what Tig was talking about.

"I get ya, man. She was this little tomboy not too long ago, and now-woah!" Opie chimed in, getting a smack from Donna.

"It's true!" Jax said. "She used to follow us around, Jade always trying to get her to go shopping."

"She still hates shopping. Getting her to commit to some time to shop this last week was hell," LuAnn said, smiling at Otto. Otto watched his "grown" daughter with her friend after he and his wife walked over to the group of his brothers.

After a moment, Otto looked at the group, "Alright, fuckers, break it up. Stop eyeballing my daughter and get back to-whatever you were doing!" Everyone laughed and went their separate ways, including Chibs. He did keep an eye on her during the rest of the night, though.

"Are ya enjoyin' all this?" Chibs asked with a smirk, as he stood next to Chloe, leaning against the wall waiting for the ladies room.

"All what?" Chloe asked, looking up, meeting his strong gaze.

"All ta attention yer getting' tonight," putting the bottle up to his lips and taking a swig of whiskey. _God, he is one hot man,_ Chloe thought, feeling the butterflies in her stomach, again.

"Ah, right. It's only the attention of one person in particular that I want," she said, turning her body to face him, surprised at the courage she had received from the alcohol. She ran her index finger and thumb down the front of his cut.

He didn't move away, he didn't stop her. He stood in front of her, looking down at her, straight faced, even though he felt a need for her causing the material near his crotch to get snug.

"Yur drunk, lassie," he said, with the same smirk he gave earlier.

She smiled, looking him in the eyes, "And?" she said, standing her own ground, still fingering his cut and letting her finger touch the cotton of his t-shirt against his stomach. It sent quivers through his body.

"And, tis can't happen right now," he said, leaning in closer to her. The door to the bathroom opened, she let her hand rest at her side, quickly.

"Not right now, but it can," she raised an eyebrow and let the door shut behind her. She locked the door and leaned against it, amazed at her forwardness. _No wonder people become alcoholics, it gives you courage you'd never have otherwise,_ she thought.

Chibs shook his head and smiled. The events of the night, several weeks ago, were not in his thoughts. Kissing her pouty, pink lips and squeezing her round breasts surely were, though. _What ta hell are ya thinkin', old man?_ Chibs asked himself. _She's 18, yer VP's daughter an' she's drunk! Walk away fucker!_

He walked to the bar and drank another swig of whiskey. He knew he shouldn't, it was a bad idea. But, he turned around to watch for her, anyway. Moments later, she exited the bathroom and looked towards the great room and saw him there, leaning against the bar, drinking from his bottle. Slowly, intently, she walked towards him, never losing eye contact. When she reached him, she took the bottle from his hand, brushing her fingers against his and took a long drink. She sat it back down on the bar and turned, walking slowly towards the back, passing the bathroom and heading to the dorms and bedrooms. Before turning the corner, she turned her head, caught his eye and nodded her head towards the back and continued walking. He slowly looked around to see if anyone spotted a thing, realizing everyone was into their own thing, he took a couple gulps from his bottle and headed towards the back.

He strode towards his room, assuming that is where she went and opened the door, slowly closing it behind him. There she was, sitting on the end of his bed, long legs crossed-her body leaning back and resting on her hands.

He propped himself against the door, taking a drag from his cigarette and stubbing it out in an ashtray next to him on the small table. "What're ya doin' in here, lass?" he asked her without a smile, but a powerful look, nonetheless.

"I'm in here for the same reason you followed me in here," she said, smiling, sure of herself.

"Aye. Ay thought Ay told ya this couldn't happen," he said, taking a step away from the door and closer to her.

She sat up a little, "You said it couldn't happen right now, meaning back there," she said tossing her head toward the direction of the hall. Her lips curved upwards into half a smile, testing his reaction.

"Yer wantin' to cause all kinda problems, aren't ya?" Chibs asked moving a step closer to her and placing the bottle on the table next to the bed.

"I definitely want something," she said, standing. "But, I don't think it's a problem," she said licking her lips and breathing heavier than she realized when she was sitting.

He crossed the distance between them in one long step, a hand on her hip and the other on the back of her neck pulling her to him as his lips crushed her mouth. It was fast and raw, their lips smashing into each other's', his tongue thrusting into her mouth and forcing it to stay open when she tried to come up for air. Her hands were in his black hair, pulling and pushing, as if she could envelop him further into her mouth. His mouth left hers and she released an audible moan until his lips met her neck, his tongue discovering her shoulder, pulling at her shirt's collar. She pulled him back to her mouth, wanting his lips on hers, longer. She released her grip on his hair and pushed his cut down his shoulders; he wiggled a bit, to release it and threw it to the table and after, immediately shed his shirt to the floor.

Chloe's hands instantly went to his tanned, muscled chest, her breath catching in her throat it felt so good. She released herself from his kiss and let her mouth explore his smooth chest; it was now his turn to moan. The hand at the back of her neck grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head up, his mouth crashing into hers again, and it took her off balance. Her legs bumped into the bed behind her and he shoved his knee between her legs, causing her to fall backwards, him on top of her never losing his placement on her lips, nor his tongue in her mouth.

One of Chibs' hands never left the spot at the back of her neck, the other found its way under her shirt and felt the soft roundness beneath her lace bra. The sheerness of the bra allowed him to pinch her nipple through the fabric and feel its tautness. The fabric's sheer lace allowed her to feel his finger and thumb squeeze the bud until she caught her breath and grabbed at his back and hair. He shoved the bra above her breast allowing his mouth to descend upon her breast and suck the nipple to an exquisite hardness that brought a moan from her throat. He pulled the shirt over her head and unclasped the front hook to release her large round mounds, one into his mouth and the other into his hand.

Writhing in pleasure, Chloe hand followed his chest to his stomach and to his crotch, feeling the large, hard mass waiting below his jeans, "Christ," he moaned and shifted his weight. His throbbing crotch on top of hers, she moved her hips in an up and down motion to feel his hardness more. With this movement, he grabbed her hands and slammed them on the bed above her head, attacking her breasts with his mouth and wandering down her stomach.

"Oh my god!" she cried, as he held her hands with one of his and the other went up her skirt slowly, intently. He felt her wetness through her lace underwear and his lips smiled against her breast that he was covering in kisses and sucking. He moved back to her mouth, releasing her arms, she went straight to holding his hair in between her fingers. His fingers were busy pushing the fabric of her underwear to the side to gain access to her wet pussy, when there was a knock on the door.

"Chibs, you seen Chloe?" Juice asked, hoping he didn't get a boot to the head if Chibs was in his room getting a piece.

Both Chibs' and Chloe's hands stopped, they broke free from their kiss and just looked at one another. "Fuck," Chloe said quietly. Chibs put a finger to his lips and moved off of her slowly. He walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it barely and inch and a half to see Juice's smiling, yet terrified face.

"Hey. Hey man, I'm sorry, but Otto sent me to do the rounds. He wants me to take Chloe and her friend home before she passes out or gets into trouble," a joking Juice told the tall, not too happy biker in front of him.

_Trouble. If he only knew,_ thought Chibs. "No. I'll let ya know if I see her," he replied, dryly and shut the door. He turned slowly to see a still topless Chloe lying on his bed. _What the fuck are ya thinkin' ya crazy sod?_ He asked himself, rubbing his face with his hands. He walked towards the bed, picked her shirt and bra up off of the floor and sat down, his back to her and handed the items to her. "Chloe, ya need ta get dressed, dear," he said flatly. She sat up slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder and feeling him tense. She flinched as if she'd just been stung and stood, her back to him as she put on her bra and shirt. She moved to walk away, feeling as though she'd made a huge mistake, when she felt his hand touch hers and he pulled her to him. He still sat at the edge of the bed, still shirtless, still beautiful, still tanned and muscular. She looked down at him as he held her hand, his head down, but just inches from her body. He pulled her to him so his head rested on her stomach and put his hands on her hips, "We can't be doin' this-" she stepped away from him.

"I get it," she said and began to turn from him to leave.

"Get what?" he asked standing and moving in front of her at the door.

"You made a mistake, its fine. I won't bother you again and I'll be gone to school soon anyways," she offered, trying to come off as if she did not care.

He lifted her chin, touching her lips with his thumb, "It has been no bother, lass. An' if ya call it a mistake, its one I'd want'a make wit ya a few more times," he smirked and she allowed a small smile to touch her lips. "But, ya know we can't be doin' this again."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, pouting. He wanted to fuck that pout into a smile, but broke free of his thoughts.

"Ya did nuthin' wrong, lass. I'm the one that did wrong," he said and saw the question in her eyes. He touched her cheek, "Yer a kid, yer drunk, ya just finished school, yer my VP's daughter, Christ-take yer pick of reasons, Chloe."

"Nobody has to know," she said standing on her toes to kiss him. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down.

"Ya gotta go, yer da's lookin' for ya," he said and turned her towards the door, as hard as it was for him, and opened it to see if anyone was around.

"A few of those reasons won't hold forever, you know," she smiled, wickedly, he thought. _Shyte, what've I gotten myself into?_ He thought watching her walk away before closing the door and putting himself together.

"Hey! Chibs said you were looking for me!" Chloe said cheerfully, through the haze of smoke, as she walked up to Juice who was talking to Otto. They both turned to see Chloe with tousled hair, eye make-up a tad smudged, but smiling big. "I was out back, needed a little air," she said fanning her hand in front of her face.

"Just the smoke, right? Nothing to do with the shots I told you to avoid," Otto pinched her cheek a little.

"Haha. I am perfectly fine, right now. I don't know about tomorrow, but I don't care about tomorrow because I will be sleeping in a van for seven hours!" she said smiling, taking the beer from her dad and swallowing a couple gulps. He shook his head, snatched his beer back and laughed.

"God help Lake Havasu!" he raised his beer and kissed her forehead. She laughed and walked away with Jade, Nick and Juice towards the door leading to the truck he was going to use to take them to Chloe's house. As they walked out the door, Chloe looked over her shoulder to see Chibs, leaning against the bar holding his bottle of whiskey. She smiled and he threw a nod her way, she returned the nod and headed to the truck.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You crazy bitch!" Jade yelled from the back of the van the next afternoon. They were halfway to their destination in Arizona when Chloe decided she'd had enough coffee and slept enough of the hangover off in order to tell Jade what had happened with Chibs.

"Shut up!" Chloe slapped her best friend after all eyes were on them. Jade laughed.

"You can't lay that on me and think I'd have no reaction," she said in a much lower voice.

"I know, but I didn't think that would be the reaction I'd get!" Chloe laughed.

"So! Details, girl!" Jade gushed, drinking more of her iced coffee.

Chloe stretched, smiled. "Oh my god, Jade, it was fucking amazing! He knew exactly how to make me feel like I was in heaven. Feeling his rough hands on my tits and his stubble on my face, neck, my stomach. God damn, Juice! I wanted to kill him!" Chloe fumed.

"Did he see you?" Jade asked.

"No. But, we were so close. I wanted to just go for it, but he said the interruption made him realize what a bad idea it was, blah, blah, blah," she said pouting and lighting a joint, then passing it to Jade. She'd gotten some really good stuff from Jax for the trip, Brodi was 21 so they would not have any issues with alcohol.

"Hey-anyone else hungry? I want to stop for lunch soon," Brodi yelled. He was driving; Nick was in the passenger seat, Jessie (a friend of Brodi's) was in the middle and Chloe and Jade were in the back. Each of them agreed they were hungry and wanted to stop.

When the full extent of the sun hit them, it was Chloe and Jade who reacted like vampires, searching feverishly for their sunglasses and putting their hands over their eyes when exiting the back of the van. They had stopped at a little diner off the interstate, everyone stretching and/or yawning before trying to walk the thirty or so feet to the front door.

"I heard it was a real blowout last night, kid!" Brodi said, putting an arm around Chloe as they walked.

"It was fucking killer. It's too bad you had to work," she said, still trying to avoid the sun.

"Pops said if I wanted to be gone the entire week, I had to catch up on all my shit. We will make this an epic week, though," he winked at her and then waited as she walked inside as he held the door. She knew that look. Why did she always go for guys with that confident swagger that made them so fucking…fuckable?

"I need to hydrate first," she laughed and held her head. Jade frowned, knowing the feeling.

Jax walked into the clubhouse to hear and see Juice and Tig looking at a laptop, laughing and making wide-eyed faces. "That girl is crazy!" Juice laughed.

"What's up?" Jax asked, walking over.

"Chloe's been posting pictures on her MySpace page from Havasu," Juice said, turning the computer a little.

"I think I've seen every pair of tits in Arizona except hers, in just the past five minutes. It's beautiful!" Tig said, pretending to wipe tears away for his eyes.

"Jesus, hopefully she'll keep those to herself. Otto would have a fucking shit if he saw these!" Jax said, but didn't look away.

"Otto doesn't know shit about computers, so don't tell him and we can all enjoy the Havasu show for a few more days!" Tig wiggled his eyebrows and Juice laughed.

Chibs walked behind the bar to get a beer and saw a picture of Chloe in passing the computer. She was in a pink and black bikini, a beer in one hand and her other arm around her friend Jade, standing on a pontoon boat with a few other people in the background. He stood behind Juice and watched him scroll through the pictures she had loaded of the past three days. Three days since she'd left, four days since they'd nearly had sex. Of the four days that had passed, he had thought about the time spent in his room with her that night. Another picture of Chloe in a royal purple bikini top and a white sarong, sunglasses and a smile on her face with a beer and a joint in her hands. _Christ she is fuckin' beautiful_, he thought. More pictures of her with Jade and others, always in bikinis or tank tops with short shorts. The next picture was of Chloe sitting between the legs of a blonde guy with hair to his shoulders. They were on the deck of an outdoor bar, he was seated on what looked like a stage and she was sitting between his legs, his arms hanging around her shoulders and her neck. Her hands were entwined with his, cups and bottles surrounding them and the others. She had a big smile; he held a smirk on his face, thought Chibs.

"Who's the bloke gettin' handsy?" Chibs asked Jax, thankful he wore his shades so the frustration in his eyes did not show.

"That's Brodi. He's Jade's brother," Chibs' let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "And Chloe's ex. They dated for about a year when she was 16 or so. You've seen him around, he's done some of the electrical stuff around the garage," Jax told him. Chibs' jaw hardened. _What the fuck? We aren't together, what's my fuckin' problem?_ He wondered.

The next series of pictures popped up on the screen and everyone turned, shaded their eyes and said some version of, "WOAH!" It was Chloe and Jade in a line of six or seven other females on a stage in a wet t-shirt contest. Jade was in a t-shirt and short shorts, Chloe was in a wife beater and her white bikini bottoms. All but one picture was from far enough away to just tell what kind of contest it was. The one that was closer up showed only Chloe and Jade, a clear view of her fully outlined, large breasts displayed on the screen.

"Okay, turn it off. I'm gonna be scared for life!" Jax laughed, but serious. He always joked with Chloe in a flirtatious way, but she was more like his little sister than anything else. Juice exited Chloe's profile just in time, as Otto walked in the clubhouse and they all went their separate ways. Except Chibs, he sat on a stool and drank his beer. When had a woman, girl, affected him this way? It wasn't just her looks. She was unbelievably gorgeous, her body was amazing, but she was smart, she was tough, she was a fighter. She lit something in him besides his crotch, but it couldn't happen and he knew it. That didn't mean he had to be happy seeing her enjoy herself with other guys. So that night, he got a sweetbutt, which looked nothing like Chloe, to give him a blow job.

Chloe and Jade had been enjoying their Senior Week more than any other time in their lives. No restrictions, no second thoughts, just pure unadulterated fun with friends, strangers, alcohol and weed. They were doing things they would never do in Charming, CA. Neither Jade or Chloe could even fathom themselves participating in a wet t-shirt contest at a bar back home, let alone, one of them win. A tall blonde with bigger boobs than Chloe had received more claps from the audience until Brodi caught Chloe's eye lifting up his shirt. Why not, right? He'd seen them, Jade had seen them, Nick was her boyfriend and everyone else besides Brodi's friend Jessie was strangers. Chloe lifted her wet shirt to display her perky, round and buxom breast to a crowd of cheers. She won the contest and $500. Chloe gave the money to Brodi to get them the best bottle of champagne from the liquor store he could find and they drank it after they got high that night. They all went skinny dipping one night and each got a new tattoo, Jade's first. Chloe got a small black crow on her wrist with her last name underneath.

The night of the wet t-shirt contest, Chloe and Brodi ended up in bed together, but all Chloe thought about was Chibs and how he made her feel several nights before.

"I can't believe it's over," Jade said as Jessie loaded stuff into the van with Nick as they waited for Chloe and Brodi.

"I can't believe we fucking survived!" Jessie said, only half joking. "I don't think I've drunk or smoked that much in my life."

"We good?" Brodi asked Chloe, hugging her from behind. They'd had sex numerous times in the last few days and had a great time.

"If by good, you mean, not together? Yes, we're fine," she laughed. "Aren't we always?"

"Just making sure, you know, now that you're legal and all," he joked.

They carried all of their stuff down and set off for home after eating breakfast.

"So, you over the Scotsman? You and Brodi?" Jade asked quietly on the way home.

"Whatever! You know what it is with us-the same thing it always is. Your brother is an amazing lay," Chloe said knowing it would creep her out. "We're cool. I still want my Scotsman. I want it all."


	7. You And I

**Daddy's Girl**

Chapter 7:

**I do not own SOA or any SOA characters. I own only Chloe, Jade, Drew, Nick, Eric, Brodi and Jessie and other OC.**

_Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and favorites. I appreciate each and every one of them. I hope you are enjoying, so far. This chapter will begin where 6 left off pretty much and then offer a series of one shots to get us forward into the future._

Chloe had started her volunteer service with four former soccer teammates, rehabilitating a house for an elderly couple in Stockton, the day after returning from Arizona. The project would last between six to eight weeks. They were on the bus by 6:30 every morning and home around 7 pm each night, Monday through Saturday. Although she had always spent summers helping around the garage, she had never worked this hard in her life. The project had been suggested to her by her senior advisor in order to earn her more extracurricular activities before college for potential club and society honors. She was proud of herself for making it through the first three weeks without collapsing, so was her father. She had seen no one except her immediate family due to the hours of the project, coming home, eating, showering and going to bed. She had attended one family dinner at Gemma's two weeks ago, but half the club (including Chibs) were on a run.

So, when the opportunity for a three day weekend off came because of July Fourth, she and her dad ceased the opportunity. She made plans with Jade for a girl's night on Friday, eating crap food, watching chic flicks and talking gossip. Her dad made her promise to keep Saturday, the Fourth, open for the Club's blow-out party with fireworks by Opie and the promise that she could even claim a room if she wanted to stay the night.

Jade left Chloe's house after a night filled with Cheetos and chocolate chip cookie dough eating, watching chic flicks and talking about boys, the upcoming Fall, in which Chloe would go off to Santa Cruz and Jade would stay at home while attending San Joauquin Community College. Jade and Nick were going to Lodi to visit his cousin and weren't going to make it to the Clubhouse, but Jade told Chloe she wanted any and all details on Sunday if anything happened with Chibs.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, one final glance gave her the confidence she needed to walk into the clubhouse and try her best to convince Chibs he didn't need to be worried about any of his excuses. After three weeks of hard labor and, due to the week in Arizona, four weeks in the sun-Chloe was sure of one thing: She looked damn good. Defined muscles in her arms, stomach and legs mixed the Sandy blonde highlights and deep tan she had received from the sun had transformed her into what LuAnn had begun calling her, to Otto's demise: Cara Cara's Next Big Star. Chloe laughed it off, Otto said "Over My Dead Body", besides she was more beautiful than any of those girls.

Chloe went with dazzle and comfort for the night: A white tube top with silver sequence over a push up bra that held her already perky breasts up on an imaginary shelf. The top came into a V that ended at her belly button. She decided on dark washed, low-rise, short shorts and a pair of red, low Chuck Taylor Converse. She put a red, glitter headband in her hair to keep it out of her hair, but let the waves flow to nearly the middle of her back.

Otto and LuAnn pulled up to the TM lot, Chloe close behind in her car so she could drive back home in the morning, if she stayed the night. She's packed a bag, just in case, and Gemma told her which room she had put new sheets and towels in before leaving to get the rest of the food with one of the prospects. When she got out of the car, she was still wearing her sunglasses as she leaned into the backseat for her bag. Otto was backing his bike into its normal spot when he saw a couple of his brothers pop their heads out of the clubhouse, watching Chloe, intently.

"Yo! Yo!" he yelled and whistled a loud whistle with two fingers in each corner of his mouth until they turned to see their VP walking up to them, not appearing very happy.

"What's up? You check out the new talent?" Tig wiggled his eyebrows and threw a nod towards the hot piece walking towards them.

"Hey Tigger!" Chloe bounced up and planted a kiss on his cheek as she stood on her toes and used his shoulder to lean. The color seemed to drain from Tig's face when he realized who she was and the reason his VP appeared to want to knock his eyes down his throat. Bobby and Juice tried to hide their surprise and laughter as they received their hugs from Chloe.

"Hey princess! I didn't even recognize you," he said regaining some color when she removed her sunglasses as they followed her inside. "Shit, Otto man, I'm sorry," he whispered and Otto waived him off.

"I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do about that. In less than two months, she's two hours away in a co-ed dorm," Otto said, perplexed, standing with his brothers at the bar. Piney and Jax had seen her blow by saying she'd be right back after putting her stuff down.

"Lucky co-eds!" Jax quipped taking a shot. Piney smacked the back of his head, laughing, Otto glared at him.

Various hang arounds and sweetbutts were milling around, setting out red, white, and blue paper plates, cups and utensils and helping Gemma and LuAnn in other ways. Gemma had put a prospect in charge of the grill and Bobby had already prepared chili and corn on the cob. Chloe had promised she would help frost cupcakes and cut watermelon, so she made her way to the kitchen. Before she turned the corner, Chibs stepped out of his room and she ran into him, placing her hands to his chest to stop the collision before noticing who she was running into, again.

"Shit, sorry," she said bringing her hands back and across her chest, which only made them appear even larger. She looked up to see his gaze finally meet hers, smiling.

"No worries, lass. Been a while, aye?" he said leaning against the wall and lighting a cigarette. _Fuck, she looked like a goddamned goddess,_ Chibs thought.

"It has. We always seem to meet in the same spots, don't we?" she winked and walked away, not turning her head until she was at the end of the hall, only to toss a wicked little smile. She was off to eat, drink and be merry for the night after helping Gemma with a few last minutes details.

She played pool with some of the guys, ate and drank-even won a few bucks from a new guy not familiar with her abilities. Soon, it was time for her to help Gemma gather all the kids for the fireworks. After getting them to a spot that was safe, decided it was time for her to enjoy the night, too. She headed to the picnic table with a beer and sat next to Jax who was smoking a joint. He offered her the cigarette and she inhaled deeply, a few times.

After a final exhale, she smiled, "It has been too long. I needed that!"

"That house crew working you too hard?" Jax joked, hitting the joint and handing it back. She placed her head on his shoulder, letting out a Scarlet O'Hara sigh.

"They are, they really are. I don't think I can take it anymore," she joked, dramatically.

Jax smirked, "When are you done over there?"

"A week, two tops. It's been good, just way more than I've ever done before! And I know the old couple will be happy," she said seeing Chibs come out of the clubhouse doors, a sweetbutt following closely. Chloe couldn't hear what they were talking about, but the small blonde walked away without a smile as he made his way toward the picnic table.

"S'that gonna help ya in ta ring, is it, lass?" he smiled, setting his beer on the table and lighting a cigarette, the irony not lost on him as he smiled big.

"I've been lifting, pulling, painting, hammering and dry walling for the past three weeks straight! I think I've earned this break, coach," she said drinking her beer.

Chibs smiled and said, "Shyte, you on a break? We're in fer it then, ay? Juice showed us the pictures of how ya took a break in Arizona," he wiggled his eyebrows a bit. Chloe's eyes were wide, blushing; she took another sip of her beer.

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" she said. "My dad didn't see, did he? He didn't say anything to me," she cringed and smiled at the same time.

"Nah, just everyone else," Jax chuckled.

"Tig?" Chloe asked. Chibs nodded. "Ugh, as if he doesn't creep me out enough half the time, pervert," they all laughed.

"Did ya have fun?" Chibs asked her.

"It was a blast! We loved it."

"Then that's all that matters, aye?" Chibs said, clinking his bottle against hers. She saw Juice across the lot, near the dessert table and hopped down from the table.

"Yeah, but I still have to kick his ass on principle," she laughed a little as she walked away. Chibs and Jax perked up, the idea of Juice getting blindsided by Chloe seemed even better than the fireworks display.

"Hey, Juice, buddy," Chloe said as she got closer to her friend as he ate a cupcake. Juice turned and smiled, a mouthful of frosting was Chloe's view.

"Hey, Chloe. Sorry, these are so good; I've had, like, three of them!" He told her pointing to the vanilla and chocolate goodies on the table.

"I'm glad you like them. Gemma made the cupcakes, but I frosted them all myself," she told him, smiling. He was oblivious, and a bit stoned and/or drunk. She picked up a cupcake.

"If I don't stop I know I'll get sick, but they are so good," he laughed a little. Juice had a terrible sweet tooth. She picked up a second cupcake.

"Did you like my pictures from Senior Week that I posted? We had a great time!" she asked, not believing Juice had not seen her pick up a third cupcake, holding two in one hand.

"Wow!" He said his eyes now big. "You definitely looked like you had a good time! And the wet t-shirt pics-Epic!" he laughed and then held his hands in front of his chest, trying to emulate her large breasts from the photo. She smiled and nodded.

"Yep, we had some fun," she chuckled. "But, then again, so did you and the guys, looking at them, huh?" she said, no longer chuckling, just watching him. It took him a moment to grasp the situation.

"Oh shit, you didn't want anyone to see the pictures!" he said wide-eyed and slowly. She put her finger to her nose.

"Bingo. You think I this D-bag to see my boobs?" She pointed behind her to Jax. Jax put his hands to his chest, indicating her couldn't believe it was him she spoke about.

"She's talkin' 'bout ya brutha!" Chibs laughed.

"Or anyone else?" she turned to Chibs, who stopped laughing. "Dude! Seriously? What if my dad saw them?"

"Shit, Chloe, I'm sorry," he said, knowing there was nothing he could do now. "Are you mad?"

"Juice, you should know me by now. I don't get mad," she smiled. He then smiled, feeling a little reassured. "I get even!" And with that she shoved the cupcakes in his face, finding his mouth, ears, nose and neck, as he tried to back up, but bumped into Chibs and Jax who held him down as she covered him in frosting and cake, grabbing several more to finish the job. His entire front was covered in frosting, cake, dirt and gravel when they released him. Of course, Chloe had frosting and cake on her hands, arms, chest and a little on her face and in her hair, but she didn't care, she was laughing. Juice, after standing and looking at her and the few others that had gathered, laughed, too.

"You know I love you, dumbass!" Chloe said, taking a bite out of one of the undamaged cupcakes on the table. He hugged her hard, trying to get as much of the mess on her as he could and said, "Same here."

"You fucker!" she laughed as he walked away. She started to clean up as much as she could, knowing Gemma would have her ass if she left it there and Chibs crouched down to help.

Quietly, he said, "We didn't see much, lass." She looked over at him and stood to throw the garbage away. "Not that I was disappointed by what I did see," he finished and tossed his, as well.

"I definitely wouldn't want you to be disappointed," she said licking her lips, as she felt the frosting dry and start to stick. He raised his eyebrows and ran his hand over his face, then through his hair. She wasn't sure if she was making him nervous or hot, she'd take either, happily.

"I think I need a shower," she said looking down at herself and smiling.

"Ya need some towels?" he asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Thanks, but Gemma set me up in the room next to John's bike. I'm staying here tonight," she told him.

"Are ya?" he said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, dad has that run tomorrow morning so he and LuAnn were leaving early. So I decided to stay drive separate in case I had a reason to not leave early," she said and started to walk to the clubhouse, slowly.

"Ya got that reason?" he called after her, watching her walk away.

"I'm pretty sure I do," she called over her shoulder and walked inside. When the door closed behind her, she let out a breath she'd been too afraid to release. _Oh my god-please let this happen!_ She thought walking back to the room. The place was pretty empty considering it was July 4th, but it was so nice outside, most people stayed out after the fireworks ended. A few guys were playing pool, and a prospect was talking up a sweetbutt at the bar as she walked past them to her room for the night.

She took off her jewelry and headband, then her makeup before she removed her clothes and grabbed the towels, heading to the bathroom across the hall with her bag of shampoo and soaps. The warm water hit her skin and felt like a hard rain, she let herself enjoy the silence for a moment and then shampooed her hair. She squeezed the Mango & Pears body wash onto the sponge and smelled the scent before scrubbing the cake and frosting off of her skin, laughing about the incident. When she had finished, she wrapped the towel around her hair and body, grabbed her things and headed back to her room.

Setting her things on the floor, she got out a small purple bag containing makeup she had brought, _luckily_, she thought and began to shake the foundation bottle when there was a light knock on the door. "Chloe?" she heard her name whispered in the accent she loved. She walked across the room, choosing to speak through the wood of the door.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Are ya okay, lass?" he asked, his fingers on the doorknob.

Chloe touched the doorknob on her side, opened it a crack and said, "I just got out of the shower. I haven't put on any clothes or makeup-"before she could finish he gently pushed the door open, with no resistance on her side and stood in the doorway, looking at her.

"Yer beautiful," he told her, lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Ya don't need any of that." She smiled. "Not even the clothes?" she teased.

He smirked, "That'd be up ta ya, dear," he said with a cock of his head. They stood for a moment, looking at one another and she opened the door all the way, inviting him in to the room. She took the towel off of her head and shook her long, dark, wavy hair out before tossing it onto the chair. Chibs closed the door behind him, hoping she wouldn't find it strange if he locked the door. When she made no mention of the clicking sound of the lock, he turned to face her again. They each stepped closer to the middle of the room.

"Ya are gorgeous, ya know," he told her as he pushed the hair away from her face and let his hands cup her face. She looked into his eyes and heat was reflected as his mouth came down to hers, first kissing her lips tenderly. He broke the kiss, searching her face, her eyes for an answer. Her hands pulling him closer using his cut was his answer. He let his lips crush hers; she opened her mouth to allow his tongue passage to explore. Their hands, his in her hair and at the back of her neck, hers wrapped around his waist under his cut, roaming. He left her mouth, lingering at her neck and chest, her shoulders until she brought him up to push his cut off and remove his shirt.

A small, "Wow," escaping her lips as he went back to covering her with his lips and hands. She stood, taking in the feel of his smooth lips, wet tongue and the roughness of the stubble on his face. He walked her back a little until they reached the bed, where he stopped and looked into her eyes, hooded from the feelings running through her body.

He opened his mouth, and out of fear it would be a reason they could not continue that left his lips, she let her towel drop to the floor around her feet and sat down on the edge of the bed. He dropped to his knees, slowly, in front of her and let his hands move up her thighs, to her hips. He soaked her all in before he placed kisses up and down her thighs and her stomach, and then stood before her. She reached for his waist, and unbuckled his SOA belt, but was unable to remove it as he reached down to her and pushed her up towards the headboard, straddling her thighs and bending over to rain kisses and licks across her swollen nipples.

He kissed and sucked on one as he pinched the other, her fingers pressing into the reaper on his back as she released a moan that made him harder, wanting her more. He drifted down her stomach with kisses, stopping to lick a ring around her belly button that made her toes curl. She felt him smile against her skin as she let a moan linger at her lips while his hands had made it to the smooth and waxed area between her legs. Her legs were slowly pushed apart, his nose nuzzled the small amount of hair above her clit as his lips kissed and then his tongue licked her slit. Almost immediately, she bucked her hips to which his response was to wrap his arms under her legs, so the backs of her knees were in the crooks of his arms. Her legs spread and held in position, Chibs began to flick her clit with his tongue, and then suck it to a small bud. Circling her clit with his tongue, he slid a finger into her pussy and smiled, himself moaning at her wetness before sliding in another.

"Oh god," she released struggling against his hold, not because she didn't want him to continue, but because the pressure building inside of her was ready to explode. "Fuck! Oh god, yes!" she cried, as she exploded, writhing in pleasure. Brodi had been the only other man to give her oral, but she was thinking that every man should be required to take a class from Chibs. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched him as he released her legs and stood before her. She crawled to him, sat up, her feet under her, grabbing at his jeans and seeing the outline of his hard cock, she smiled. When she had unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, he pulled at them, kicking off his boots and climbed onto the bed in front of her.

Chloe took his hard, ample cock into her soft hand, tossed her hair and began to bend to take him into her mouth when he pulled her back to face him and crushed her mouth with his, feeling her own wetness on her chin from his goatee.

"Are ya on anything, dear?" He asked as he cupped one of her breasts and kissed her ear. She brought his face to hers with her hands.

"The pill, you mean?" he nodded. "Yes," she whispered. His hands in her hair, he pulled it to give him access to her lips, kissing her mouth. He never let go of her or released her from the kiss while he turned, pulling her on top of him. He lifted her hips to align his thick cock under her; she winced as she slid down, taking him all. He felt so good inside of her, but he was bigger than she'd ever had, the pleasure mixed with the pain made her head swim.

"Christ, Chloe, yer so fuckin' tight," he held her hips, helping her move up and down, grunting.

"Sorry," she said, not knowing what to do with his statement. But, before she had to think long, he sat up as much as he could, and paid attention to each full and round tit.

"Ye ain't got nothin' ta apologize for, my lass, it's fuckin' amazing!" he said as he flipped her over, moving in and out of her, sucking her nipples and kissing her neck. He felt her tightening around him and knew he was nearly there, "Come on, baby, cum for me," he said as he thrust into her, quickly, pushing the hair out of her face. She had never had two orgasms in such a short time period and felt as though she may pass out. She began to meet his thrusts, bucking her hips, until she lost all control and came with another explosion in her body as she held onto him for fear of losing herself. "Fuck!" he said into her neck as he came inside of her, both of their chests heaving, his body falling to her side. "That was fuckin' amazin', dear!" He said still breathing heavy.

"I've never cum twice. Ever," she said, nearly giggling. He pulled her to him so her head and arm were on his chest, his arm around her.

He smirked, moved the hair off of her face and looked down at her, "We Scots, we aim ta please!" she laughed quietly when he winked at her. He scooted out from under her to grab his cigarettes, lit one and made his way back to the bed. He was sitting up, halfway, against the headboard; Chloe's head on his chest with her hand against his chest.

She looked up to him, "Was-was it good for you?" she asked, hoping the answer was a good one.

He released a laugh, not reassuring her at all. "Are ya serious, dear? It was fuckin' wonderful!" he told her, hugging her to him. "Ya know, we still got ta keep this between us, aye? Yer da would have my nuts in a bag, he ever found out!"

"I know. But, I'd never let him kick your ass. I've been taking boxing lessons from this cool biker guy and I'm pretty sure I could protect you," she smiled. He smirked and rubbed his chin.

"Aye? He a good lookin' fella, this biker?" he joked with Chloe.

"He's hot and has this really sexy accent, but I've heard he has been known to cause trouble," she tried to fake a serious ace, managing to hold it for only a moment before smiling.

"Any trouble this bloke causes, you let me know!" Chibs replied, offering an equally serious face, but cracking a smile.

Chloe left Chibs' small, two bedroom house around six-thirty in the morning hoping to make it to the garage in time to have coffee ready for everyone-and before her dad showed. She had been "spending the night at Jade's" for the past three weeks, at least twice a week, since she and Chibs' first time at the clubhouse. They'd also managed to sneak away to a few more "open-air" spots just outside Charming and she had corned him once in his room at the clubhouse. He had not wanted to risk it, but once her mouth was that close to his zipper, he couldn't think straight.

He hadn't asked and she had not brought up what would happen in ten days when she left for school. However, Chloe suspected she would return on weekends and he could always take a drive to see her, then she could show off this hot man on his bike to the other girls in her dorm. She was still going through a few scenarios when she pulled up to the TM lot and only saw the cars from the night before in their spots, along with two bikes, neither of which belonged to her dad.

"Hey kiddo, you're here early," Bobby said coming out of the kitchen to see who had entered the clubhouse so early. His glasses on top of his head, he was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a receipt book in the other.

"Jeez, Bobby! You scarred the shit outta me!" she told him, hand to her chest. "I wanted to get a jump on the day since Gemma said she'd be leaving early to set up for the Taste of Charming and I knew I couldn't do it without a couple cups of coffee in me first. So, I left Jade's early and just got here_-" Fuck, I am rambling_, she thought and then smiled at the short, but burly biker she'd known for most of her life.

"Okay? Well, I got a fresh pot in here. I was getting' a jump on some shit myself," he said putting his arm around her as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, this is fucking awesome!" she said after tasting the coffee he had poured.

"I put nutmeg and cinnamon into the grounds so the flavor is infused and then you don't need to pay five dollars for a fancy creamer," he smiled, in spite of himself. In turn, this made Chloe smile at the man in front of her. It always had amazed her how a group of men whom, for the most part, were average mechanics and husbands, boyfriends, fathers-could be so feared by some, yet loved and revered by others in her town. "Otto know you were coming in early?" he asked, sitting at the counter where his papers and calculator were splayed.

"I don't remember if I told him or not. I went straight to Jade's after leaving here last night, so I didn't really see him or LuAnn," she said picking up her coffee and heading towards the door. "Thanks, again, for the coffee!" she told him and exited the clubhouse for the office. Bobby watched her leave, as he did; he thought how much he would miss seeing her when she went away to school.

"You need to get out of here, everyone knows it does not take more than thirty seconds to run an estimate report and you've been in here harassing me for at least ten minutes while that nice lady has been waiting!" Chloe told Chibs. It was bad enough that when he came in twenty minutes after her this morning, she wanted to pounce at him, but controlled herself. He looked at her like the cat that ate the canary and took his report. As he walked out, he bowed, mocking her. She threw the pen, she had been holding, at him and laughed when he scooted to avoid the pen nearly walking into the door.

"Sorry, brutha!" Chibs told Bobby, nearly running him over as he left the office with his estimate.

"No worries," Bobby told him, opening the door, but keeping an eye on him. "I just finished up the oil change on the F150, I figured before I started anything else, I would see if you wanted a break to grab something." Bobby looked to Chloe for an answer, she was still smiling.

"That'd be great, old man! You're right on time, I do need to grab a little something," she said, smiling.

"Ok," Bobby said, thinking something was a little odd. "Something going on here?" he asked.

Chloe gave him a strange look. "What do you mean?" she asked as she got out of the chair behind the desk and looked around.

"I mean, what was going on with Chibs, just now?" she loved when some of the guys tried to look stern with her, she knew they were really teddy bears.

"Oh that? He was relaying a funny story from his boxing days," she said, proud of her quick thinking and ready to kick Chibs. "Thanks for the break, Bobby, I won't be too long!" she told him with a kiss on the cheek and walked away toward the clubhouse. When she got to the kitchen, she pulled out her cell and sent a text to Chibs, 'Come to your room'. She got her soda out of the fridge and walked down the hall.

"Getting' a bit risky, aye?" Chibs said when he entered the room and walked toward her clearly ready to begin something.

She stopped him before he could start, "Hey, hey. I didn't ask you here for that," she said pushing him off, but enjoying his lips on her neck.

"What was I summoned for then?" he asked smiling and leaning against the dresser with crossed arms.

"Bobby asked me what was going on earlier in the office. I told you we have to be more careful!"

He walked to the door, shut and locked it and walked back to her.

"What did you do that for?" she asked looking around him at the door, confused.

"Ya said we gotta be more careful, aye? Locking ta door before I take yer clothes off seems pretty careful ta me," he said smiling his sexy smile, lifting her shirt and releasing her breasts from her bra.

She giggled, "Alright, but we gotta be quick!" Her fingers grabbed his hair as he sucked her nipples to hardened buds. He let his hands wander to her pants and pulled them down to her knees, pushing her thong aside and entered her wet pussy with a finger, making her groan. She sat up a little and undid his jeans, removing his hard cock as she stroked it lightly with her hand. It was his turn to moan. He replaced his finger with his cock, never taking attention away from her breasts. "Oh god, this feels so good," she moaned into his shoulder, trying her best to stay quiet. He moaned with her, feeling her tighten around him and crushed her mouth with his and his tongue entered her mouth, as if searching for something. What felt like hours, but was only moments, later she felt her release and buried her face in his chest.

"Fuck!" he said through clenched teeth as he came in her after several hard and quick thrusts. They lay in a heap on the bed before she got up and padded to the bathroom in an effort to clean up before returning to the office.

Entering his room to find him dressed and smoking, she said, "It's all yours, if you want to clean up."

"I want ya on me all day, lass," he said with a wink and a smile.

"I'm not sure if that is gross or sexy, but I like it!" she laughed and kissed him softly. "Who goes first?" she asked, straightening his cut a little.

"Head on back. I'll grab a sandwich," he said, smacking her on the ass as she left.

"Thanks, Bobby. I needed a break after all," she said, nearly floating in to the office and patting him on the back. He smiled and just watched her.

"No problem, baby girl, you sure everything's cool?" he asked standing in the doorway before leaving.

"Everything is peachy, Uncle Bobby!" she said sitting down with a smile and beginning on the daily receipts. A little over five minutes later, she looked up to see Chibs entering his bay and signaling for a prospect to pull in a vehicle. When he looked over and saw her, she smiled and went back to work after getting a wink out of him.

About an hour after her romp with Chibs, she spotted Chief Unser pull in to the lot followed closely by another unmarked car. Chloe looked over to see her dad and Clay walking over to meet them, while the other guys took a glance, but went back to work. Chloe went on with her calculating, as well, knowing not to get involved.

"I would have given you a heads' up, but she had her puppy dog riding with me," the Chief told Clay and Otto reaching them as fast as he could.

"Heads' up on what?" Clay asked, shooting Otto, then Unser a look.

"Stahl is determined to bring Chloe in for questioning on the disappearance of an Eric Turner. Says she was the last one seen with him before his meth head father realized he'd been gone for over a month," Unser said under his breath before Agent Stahl from the FBI, who the club was all too familiar with, walked up to the men.

"Gentlemen. Shall I reintroduce myself, or did I leave a good enough impression last time we met?" the lean and tall blonde asked wearing an icy smile.

"What do you want?" Otto asked, knowing Clay would be fine with him talking the lead on this one, since it involved Chloe.

"Aww, so you do remember me," the agent feigned sarcasm. "Appropriate that you are here, Mr. Delaney, it is actually your daughter that I will need to take down to the station for a few questions. I understand she just had a big birthday, but I still wanted to give you a," she paused and shot a look to Unser, "heads' up, if you will." With her curt statement, she turned and sent her agent towards the office, towards Chloe.

"Hey, how 'bout you let her father give her the heads' up you seemed so eager to supply?" Clay shouted after her, Otto walking step in step with the agent. "This is bullshit and you know it, she has no idea about some piece of shit crank head!" Clay gritted through his teeth at Stahl.

"Well, that's what we're here to find out, aren't we?" Stahl gave her shining 'eat shit' smile in return.

Chloe looked up and smiled at her dads' entrance, then confusion, before obvious concern fell on her face as a strange man in a suit with a badge entered.

"Chloe Delaney, I need you to come with us for questioning in the disappearance of Eric Turner," the tall and not at all friendly-looking agent said as he stood very close to her desk.

"Dad?" she asked looking to Otto for guidance.

"Baby girl, everything is fine, we are calling the lawyer now. Just go with them and we'll be right behind you!" Otto told his daughter quickly before the agent got in to the office.

Chloe stood, picked up her purse and began walking with the agents. She looked over her shoulder first to her father, who was already mounting his bike and then to Chibs who was talking with Clay, Jax and Bobby. The men were all pulling on gear as Clay appeared to halt their efforts.

"I know we're all concerned here, but we can't shut the place down. Jax, follow Otto, call on your prepay the second you hear anything. Bobby, get Rosen on the phone, Tig find Gemma. Chibs, you roll over to Cara Cara and get LuAnn, tell her we don't know if we're gonna need any money, but to be prepared with cash if we do. Prospects, Op and I will do as much as we can here. MOVE!"

The same thought was on everyone's minds: Shit! The other similar thought was Chloe would need to be told what happened. They were all comforted in knowing there was no way the feds would ever figure out what had happened. A body burned in acid in a 55 gallon drum then buried in the sub floor of a house that had been under construction and a car demolished in an out of state junkyard were not traceable. But, what would happen to all the bodies above ground once Chloe was informed?

_The ride in the FBI's car was not unpleasant, just awkward what with the blonde trying to make small talk_, Chloe thought as they walked into the station and she was led to a room.

"We'll be with you in a moment; would you like a drink while you wait?" Stahl asked still flashing that fake smile.

"I'm fine. Is my dad coming?" Chloe asked, not showing any emotion.

"Actually, with you being eighteen, you aren't offered a parent. But I did hear your dad was making arrangements with the lawyer that usually cleans up all of their messes, someone should be along soon," she told Chloe and shut the door. Chloe was left with the uncertainty from before, but the knowledge that this FBI bitch had some sort of axe to grind with her father and the club.

Scott Rosen, the club's young lawyer for the past two years, had been filled in on most of the events pertaining to Chloe's landing in an interview room at the station house. He had inherited the position after a law school buddy's father had decided to retire and move to Orange County off of his earnings from the club's business. He entered the room to see her sitting patiently, _beautifully,_ he thought. "Chloe Delaney? I'm Scott Rosen, your dad's attorney," he said with his hand out, as he sat next to her and opened his briefcase on the table in front of them. "I wish we were meeting under different circumstances," he smiled tenderly.

"I don't even know what the circumstances are to be honest," she said looking him in the eyes. He nearly forgot what he was there for after her look.

"Well, it appears this Eric Turner kid you left the prom with about six or seven weeks ago has been missing since around that night and you were the last one to see him. They want to ask you some questions and since you are officially an adult now, you do not have the right to a parent being present, but you have the right to an attorney," he explained taking out a few pieces of paperwork.

"He's missing? I didn't even know. But, the FBI?" she was confused.

"Apparently, his father had been involved with some not too savory characters up in Lodi who were running a methamphetamine lab out of a trailer. The father didn't say anything about his son missing until some of his partners became concerned about him being a witness to their operations. I need you to sign these before we continue so that anything you tell me is in confidence," he moved the paperwork in front of her and she began to review-"It's all good. Your dad has signed the same thing a million times," he told her and them realized how shitty the statement sounded.

"I was just reviewing, but I don't really have many options, do I," she smirked. Even Rosen could see it was less out of sarcasm and more out of reality that the statement was made. She signed the forms and handed them back to the attorney. "You said anything I say is now in confidence?" he nodded. "I have nothing to say."

"You mean, to the police?"

"Anyone. I don't remember much of anything after Eric showed up that night. My dad said he brought me home because I was tired, but I barely remember getting into his car." Rosen, in the know about what had occurred for the most part felt sorry for the girl.

"Then, that is what you tell them. If there are any questions you need guidance regarding, let me know and we will ask them to leave the room or you just tell them you have no recollection, okay?" It was her turn to nod. Somehow I don't think this is going to end well, she thought as Agent Stahl opened the door and walked in the room.

"Agent Stahl, I'm glad I was not discussing something private with my client when you barged in," Rosen smiled at the agent when she sat down opposite them at the table.

An equally fake smile plastered on the agents face showed Rosen he had succeeded in annoying the bitch, already. "I am glad, too, counselor. Since you aren't in the middle of something, why don't we get started?" He waved his open hand, as if saying "Proceed" and squeezed Chloe's hand under the table. She flinched a bit and then looked at him out of the corner of her eye, then eased into her seat.

"Chloe, this is regarding Eric Turner, the man that you ended prom with-not the one you began with," Stahl began smarmily. "It seems that after leaving the prom with you, no one ever saw him again. So, we wanted to ask you some questions and see if we might clear some things up or perhaps even find Mr. Turner."

And so began a four hour interview (Stahl's words) or interrogation (Rosen's words) in which Chloe was told that her original prom date had admitted to slipping a roofie into her drink because he was prepared to take her upstairs to have sex. Chloe was told Drew decided his girlfriend was better and "gave" her away to Eric, who thought taking her out of the hotel was a better idea. She was told she was seen by numerous people leaving the prom in a very happy mood with Eric and then he was gone. The FBI was interested because of a multi-state meth lab ring Eric's father was a part of and Eric had been an informant. They found it interesting that it was the princess of the SOA's VP who was last seen with him and the SOA tried everything to keep the labs out of Charming.

With Rosen's help, Chloe told only what she knew; she remembered leaving with him and nothing else. She woke at her house and her father said Eric dropped her off saying she had wanted to leave the dance. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Unless there are any other probing questions similar to the ones you have been asking for the past four hours, I am going to take my client home," Rosen told Agent Stahl as he stood and helped Chloe stand.

"Nothing more, for the moment. But, Ms. Delaney, stay available," Stahl advised, as she stood.

"But, I leave for college in less than two weeks," Chloe looked from Rosen to Stahl for an answer.

"As long as they are able to contact you, that will be good enough, correct Agent Stahl?" Rosen smiled his fake smile again, daring Stahl to object. Stahl simply nodded and moved out of the way of the door to allow them access to exit the room.

Rosen kept her behind in a corner of one of the hallways. "You did great. I know it has been a long day, now night; we'll talk more tomorrow, if necessary. I know you have a lot of questions that you want answers to, but that is your father's decision and not mine. He has been here waiting for you the entire night with several other people," he gave a sympathetic smile as he touched her shoulder. _Damn, she's hot after four hours in an interrogation room,_ he thought before speaking again. "Is there anything else I can answer, though?" He looked down to her wondering how her next few hours would play out with her family.

"About school. I won't have these assholes bust up in a class or my dorm and drag me away, right?"

"No, they won't be able to do that without a warrant and from what I know, they will not be able to get a warrant. I think they have hit a dead end, for now," he touched her shoulder again. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Definitely!" she said, rolling her eyes as they walked in step.

"What school are you attending?" Rosen asked, trying to lighten the mood, a little.

"UC Santa Cruz, Pre-Law, actually," she smiled when his face lit up at her answer.

"So, you just ripped off your dad. You could have handled that whole thing back there," he joked.

Laughing, "Why yes, counselor, that is how well my powers of persuasion are tuned," he smiled and stopped just before the glass door to the outside where he knew her family waited.

"So, in four years, give me a call and we'll see what we can do for you," and gave her a card.

"Closer to three. I have 45 AP credits and I know UCSC is accepting at least 36, so far. I am hoping for 40 and I could officially start as a sophomore," she said crossing her fingers. He took a card out of his shirt pocket and handed it to her.

"When you're ready for an internship, or if you just need help with something, let me know. I have some clients in Santa Cruz," he opened the door for her.

"Thanks, I will." The sky was holding on to some semblance of light, but it had to be eight o'clock, she thought. The smile for Rosen left her face completely upon turning her head and gaining sight of her father, Clay, Jax, Bobby and Tig. Something had happened, clearly, and she intended to find out, but not here. She was curious, as well, about Chibs' absence. Otto ran over to her, along with Jax and Bobby; while Tig and Clay went to speak with Rosen.

"Baby girl," Otto said hugging her tight, then cupping her face, "Are you okay, baby?" his eyes near wild.

She hadn't made much of an effort to hug him back, "Dad, I am fine. Can we leave now?" At that moment, she realized she needed to get back to the clubhouse somehow. But, who did she ride with?

"Then let's go," he said, trying to take her hand, she pulled away, slowly.

She didn't know who to trust. She spotted Rosen still talking to Clay and Tig. "Mr. Rosen? Are you passing the TM lot on your way out of Charming?" Everyone stopped. They looked from Rosen to Chloe and back to Rosen, who was looking at her.

"I can," he said guardedly. "Did you need something else?"

"Would you mind dropping me off? I don't really feel like being on a bike right now."

Still appearing a bit hesitant, Rosen looked to Otto, who appeared hurt. He nodded and Rosen told her it was not a problem.

"I'll see you there. And I'd like to talk to everyone," she stopped before getting in the black BMW with tinted windows-"involved." She got into the passenger seat that and Rosen shut the door.

"I said nothing, Clay can tell you about Stahl," Rosen said his shoulders shrugged and got in the car.

All eyes were on Otto, they weren't staring, more searching for some kind of answer or direction, order. Clay, feeling the tension and strain on his VP, spoke, "Rosen said Stahl told her about the roofie, that she was the last one to see him alive. Put a lot of scenarios in her head. I'm assuming she's pissed," he said mounting his bike. The others and Otto followed suit.

"No shit. This is all me, brothers," Otto said starting his bike.

"We all had a hand in it, bro," Jax said before they took off to the clubhouse.

Chloe and Rosen talked about her future school plans, law, the bar exam, everything besides the last 4 hours they had spent with one another. Pulling in to the lot and parking the car, he got out and opened her door.

"I'm serious, if you need help with school, anything, let me know," he told her, his hand on her shoulder. She smiled warmly, "Thank you, Mr. Rosen."

"Please, call me Scott. When you are working for me, you can call me Mr. Rosen," he laughed. He drove off and she heard the sound of the bikes soon after.

Chloe walked into the clubhouse and passed Gemma and LuAnn without a word, walking behind the bar. She emerged with a shot, a beer and a pack of cigarettes and walked to the room where they held church. Sitting down, she felt the women watching her, knowing Gemma had told LuAnn not to confront her and knowing LuAnn desperately wanted to embrace her all the same. The men entered the clubhouse, immediately seeing the smoke from the room Chloe sat in and then the look on the women's faces.

"I take it she said nothing," Otto asked Gemma and LuAnn, removing his gloves. Gemma shook her head. "Go find Opie, Hap and Piney," he told Jax who took off to the back. "Let's do this," he said walking in to the room, slowly. Otto loved his daughter more than he loved anything or anyone. His urge to protect had finally thrown him a curve ball that he was sure would hit him square in the balls. The men and two women entered the room, taking their respective seats-very similar to the night they had spent deciding what would be done. The shot glass was empty, the bottle of beer was half gone and she was stubbing out a cigarette when Otto opened his mouth to speak.

"No. You don't get to talk right now, I do," she looked straight ahead at the wall. Otto listened and did not talk. "I am smart enough not to believe everything that FBI bitch told me, but I am also smart enough to know there was truth to some of what she said. I am going to tell you what I remember and then I want to know exactly what happened. I want to know who did what because I don't know who to trust anymore. Please do not lie to me-again." Her words were monotone, just loud enough to hear. She lit another cigarette and waited, not knowing Chibs stood behind her, sunglasses on, his back against the wall.

Otto began, relaying the entire ordeal. The pain and anger in his voice was not lost on his daughter, but she needed to hear and she needed it from him. Chloe knew the others would have only done something severe had her father asked or ordered. Otto was to the point that they found her in the car, in the lot near the pipes. Watching their VP relive the moment was painful for everyone; they all had squirmed at one time or another. Jax had stood, needing to fidget, lighting a cigarette. Piney drank his whiskey, LuAnn cried with Gemma holding her hand.

"Chibs was the one to find you and rescued you from the attack by Eric…" Otto's voice trailed off, at least for Chloe, when she heard the statement: _Chibs was the one to find you and rescued you…_She felt sick. Chibs knew, the entire time, he knew. He'd worked out with her the next day. He kissed her. He held her. He had sex with her. _He has been fucking me, enjoying time with me, I have been sleeping in his bed, I have shared things with him and he has been keeping this from me?_

"And when Jax and Ope were beating the shit out of him, I told Happy to do whatever he wanted. Because I just wanted him to feel pain and sickness and never be able to touch my baby again. And-" Otto was cut off when Chibs held his hand up for Otto to stop.

"I shot him between ta eyes, I took care of ta body and ta car was destroyed. There's no way fer ta feds or anyone else to ever trace nuthin' to ya or ta club." Chibs voice was deep, deeper and throatier than usual. When he spoke, she almost didn't hear the words. She was full of so many emotions she couldn't think. Then it hit her, he killed a man. He killed Eric. He killed someone. He killed someone that was hurting her. The man that she thought she was falling in love with killed a man who had hurt her. She thought she was falling in love with Chibs? Did he do this to show his love in some sick and twisted way for her? No, because he didn't even tell her, she'd had never known. Wait, he didn't tell me.

"Baby girl, don't be angry with anyone but me. I am the one that made the decision that it was to be kept a secret. If any of them told you something they knew I'd fuck 'em up," Otto said reaching over to touch her arm. Chloe moved her arm and finished her beer.

"Why?" she looked Otto in the eyes. "Why did you make that decision?" she asked.

"You've been through so much, baby, I guess I thought if you didn't remember then there was no need for you to have to deal with the shit. I didn't know if you-" she cut him off.

"You didn't think I was strong enough. You thought I'd have a meltdown or something? I found my fucking mother dead on the living room floor, I can handle my shit. Jesus Christ, dad! Now there's a room full of people who think I'm some god damned victim!" Most eyes in the room were averted except for Jax' puppy dog eyes imploring her to go easy, to which she returned an angry stare.

"Chloe, be real, no one here has ever thought of you as a victim. There wasn't shit you could've done that night!" Jax said, clearly getting a little pissed, although he understood her feelings, too.

"Honey, you know your daddy loves you-" LuAnn began through tears, to which Otto put a hand up.

"Guys-everyone, clear out. This is between us now. I'm sorry everyone was dragged in on this," Otto told his brothers and they began to file out.

"Would've done the same thing had anyone touched Dawn or Fawn, brother. I'm serious, Chloe." Tig told them both leaving to get a drink with the others.

"I didn't need to be told to do anything, Chloe. None of us did. Don't be mad your pop wanted to keep you from being hurt, again," Opie said quietly, his hand on Otto's shoulder.

"I'd have done ta same fer Kerrianne, lass," Chibs said as he left. Chloe's back stiffened.

"Don't talk to me," she said through clenched teeth as Chibs shut the door behind him and walked to the bar.

He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and started drinking with the others, but not speaking. His mind was blank, dead. He knew no good would come of being with Chloe. She may have been SAMCRO royalty, but she was still too good for him. He needed to stop fooling himself that he could be worthy of her love. Love? Had he just used that word? What the fuck? This thing between them was supposed to just be about fun and romps, not feelings. She may be eighteen, but she is not some doo eyed girl who thinks every time she has sex she is in love. _Give it up, Chibs, she hates ya now,_ he thought and took a few swigs from the bottle.

Otto and Chloe talked for a long time, sometimes yelling-mostly Chloe, but usually just talking.

"Maybe I wasn't strong enough," Otto said lighting her cigarette and then his own. "Maybe it was really me who couldn't handle what was happening and I thought if you knew the truth-I don't know. I just know I have never been sorrier in my life, baby girl. I never wanted to hurt you and that is exactly what I have done," Otto sat back in his chair, his head hung low.

Chloe blew out a puff of smoke. "I get the idea behind why you kept it from me-not that I think it was right. But, I guess I can understand the whole parental concern thing. I don't know. I mean, it's gonna take me some time, man," she shook her head. She leaned forward, put out her cigarette and placed her head on the table. Otto moved forward and put his arms around her, moved the hair from her face. They stayed this way for some time before she sniffed and she hugged him back.

"I love you, baby girl," he hugged her tight.

"I love you, dad. I need some air," she got up and slowly opened the door to see everyone still at the bar, now looking to her.

_Of course_, she thought. She put her hands up, "I'm good. I just need some air," she said quietly and walked down the hall. She passed Chibs' room, assuming he was in it since he was not at the bar. She touched the door with her hand and let her head fall against it lightly. As she stood there her phone chirped loudly, startling her, to inform her she had a text message.

She moved down the hall towards the door in the back reading her message from Brodi **Hey babe. Jade said some shit went down today. U ok? U need me or want to talk, send a reply. Bro** She smiled. Not surprising, he usually could make her smile. **Thx. I can always count on you. I'll get with u in a bit. Chlo**

Chibs heard movement in the hall outside his door, then a bump on his door, not a knock. He walked to the door and knew someone was out there, and then he caught the scent he knew so well. Chloe was the only one that wore a combination of oils instead of perfume. A chirping noise from a phone he knew well was the next clue he needed. She was there, but she didn't want to enter. He heard her walk away and then heard the metal door in the back shut.

_**I am so sorry it has been forever! This is a long one, I know, but I couldn't find a good spot to stop. I do not even feel this was a good spot. I got some ideas swirling and hope to have something else in a few days!**_


	8. I Fought the Law

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 8: I Fought the Law

_**I know the abruptness of the last chapter's ending was crazy, but I am hoping to tie some things together in this chapter. I may also do a rewrite for Chapter 7's ending in the future, but for now, assume the ending was the same. Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews-especially: **_HaylsValo and DrusillaSnaps

****I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters****

Chloe sat on the HVAC unit in back of the clubhouse smoking a joint and reflecting. _Good? I'm good? What the fuck Chloe? You aren't good, you were nearly raped and the guy who did it was murdered by your family; by the man you've been-_she stopped berating herself for a moment to assess her last thought. What had she been doing with Chibs? The sex was the most amazing in her life-tender, yet full of hot passion. She didn't know if it was to do with his age, but he was an incredible lover; attentive, but took charge and handled her when she wanted it rougher. She was getting wet thinking about their times together.

Back to the matter at hand. It really was her father, this club. It's not like Jade's father could force a large group of people to stay quiet about something like this or anything with threats of harm, violence. This life wasn't normal, her life wasn't normal-never had been, even with her crazy mother. But, she could not blame anyone for keeping quiet; she could be angry with her dad, angry about the situation, but not those that had to make a decision and chose the club. She rested her head against the blocks of the building, smoking the joint, her eyes closed.

She heard the heavy door screech open and kept her eyes closed, "Dad, seriously-I need a minute!" Chloe assumed it was Otto wanting to make his case some more.

"It's me, Chloe," Chibs said softly, letting the door close behind him and keeping some distance between them in order to get a read on her first. Chloe's eyes flew open and she sat up straight, took another hit off her joint and let it fall, barely enough for a roach. "Look, I understand if ya want me ta go, I will," He said making a move to the door.

She shook her head slightly, "No," was all she said. He lit a cigarette and stayed where he was, about three feet from her.

"You found me." It was more a statement, less a question.

"Aye."

"Why did everyone think I would fall apart? Since when have I been such a fucking pussy?" she said getting louder.

"No one thinks or thought ya were a victim, de'r. An' ya definitely aren't no pussy! Yer da thought it was best and your da is the one who made the order. You of all people know ta way of ta club," he tried saying his words carefully. She looked up at him, sideways, then back to the ground.

"Why'd you-do it?" she asked, emphasizing 'it'.

It was his time to look away, "Chloe, we didn't know what he'd already done-but I knew what the muthafucka was gunna do if we hadn've gotten there when we did. He didn't deserve to try for redemption. I never wanted him ta be able ta even look at ya again." Tears were running down her face. It was the closest thing to "I care about you" that he'd said. _Was this the ultimate act of love he committed_, she wondered to herself. "Why ya cryin', lovey?" he asked, closing the three feet between them in one long step, in front her in an instant. A finger hooked under her chin to raise her eyes to his.

"I'm, I just…It's just a lot, ya know?" she looked to his eyes, still on her. Ten days and she would be in Santa Cruz. Ten days and she would be a college freshman, the first in her family to attend college-ever. Ten days and she would not see her family, Jade, or the Scotsman in front of her for weeks, or months on end. "I have the option to go to campus early. I think I'm gonna do that, leave Sunday afternoon."

"Whatever ya think is best for ya, lass," he said closing the gap between them in one step. He tucked hair behind her ears, lifted her face to meet her eyes and kissed her lightly on her lips. Wasn't exactly the resounding _STAY, DON'T GO!_ She had been hoping for, but she took it. She let herself lean into his kiss, his hands still cupping her face, hers under his shirt caressing his back.

"Chibs, hey-" Juice stopped himself from yelling for the Scotsman after turning the corner to see he had interrupted something between Chloe and Chibs. They stood apart, Chibs' gaze burrowing into Juice like he was about to kill him. "Hey, man, sorry-but, uh, Clay wants to see you about the run tomorrow." Chibs lit a cigarette and walked past the prospect, the gaze having not changed. Juice sat on the unit next to Chloe. "You okay?" he knew some about the situation, having had to help with clean-up on that night, but not the full story.

"I will be. I need to get away from this," she said and Juice looked at her funny, confused. She waved her hands around, "This-all this. I cannot do 'This' anymore," she put her head in her hands.

"I imagine it can be a bit difficult to be a kid in all this, especially a chic," he told her, patting her back.

"You're not going to say anything to anyone about that," she said tossing her head back, "Are you?" she said referring to whatever he had managed to see with Chibs.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he smiled. They walked back inside, he went to the bar and she went to the church where her father was still sitting and drinking with Clay, Bobby and Tig. The men moved as though they were leaving and she motioned for them to stay.

"I think I am going to leave on Sunday, do early entry," and she left the room as quickly as she had entered, heading to her car and went home to begin packing.

After hugging everyone after Gemma's big Sunday breakfast, Chloe said a few special goodbyes and took off for Santa Cruz. Otto had wanted to follow or have a prospect follow her, but she refused telling him they had clearly taken care of the threat already. She informed him she would call when she got there to let them know she was safe. Everyone had realized she would need some time, if she ever came back around.

"How is he?" Chloe asked running in to Gemma and LuAnn's arms at the courthouse in Stockton where her father's trial would be held in two weeks. He and several other members had been picked up three weeks ago, but he was the one they had the most evidence on regarding the arson and he would not flip. Otto had been arraigned the night before and was being held without bond. He was facing 10-25 years and with his previous history would definitely be serving some sort of time.

"He's okay, you know Otto," LuAnn said letting go of her in order for the two women to look at her in front of them. "He'll be so happy you're here!"

"I'm surprised you decided to come, honestly," Gemma said with her smile that let the recipient know she was watching.

"I'd expect nothing less than honesty from you, Gemma," Chloe said with the same smile. "Scott will be here in a moment, he was checking in downstairs." She checked the docket on the door across the hall as Gemma and LuAnn gave each other confused glances, which were not missed by Chloe. "Scott Rosen, SAMCRO's lawyer. I've been interning for him for almost six months now, didn't dad tell you?" Chloe asked looking between the two women.

"I think he mentioned something about you starting another program after graduation, but I didn't know this was the program. Exactly, what do you do for 'Scott"?" Gemma emphasized the last few words; Chloe knew what was being insinuated.

Chloe began college as a sophomore due to the amount of AP credits she had from high school and received her BS degree in three years, allowing her to complete an Accelerated Law degree at University of CA-San Francisco in just two years. She went year round and received a tremendous amount of help from Scott and a few of his friends, as well. She came home for holidays during her undergraduate the first couple of years, but it became more of a "Have to" as opposed to a "Get to" so she stopped when her and Scott began a relationship at the beginning of law school. They had kept the relationship under wraps, except for a few close friends in order for her to intern with his firm and not be accused of nepotism-which is exactly what was happening.

She had told Otto about the internship, and finally about the relationship when he stopped by her apartment in San Francisco unannounced one weekend after a run and they were clearly in the middle of something when she answered the door. He hadn't found it necessary to tell anyone, he knew, especially for the past several years that his daughter guarded her privacy. Several members came to her college graduation with her father and LuAnn, as well, as stayed to celebrate, but Chibs, Clay and Gemma were not there.

"I am a glorified legal secretary at this point, but hopefully in a few months when I pass the bar, I will be working there and I could handle these meetings in front of the judge instead of Scott," she paused after turning to the elevator seeing Scott walk toward the group. "Most things I do for him at the office do not involve me on the desk. Most," with that she turned to greet him in the middle of the hall. Gemma was left nearly speechless.

"Did you know about this?" she asked LuAnn, who was wide-eyed. "I guess not."

"Hey Daddy," Chloe hugged her father when she, Scott and LuAnn were let into the small interview room. Gemma not being immediate family was asked to wait in the hall, which Chloe knew made her steam. "Are you okay?" she asked, allowing LuAnn to sit next to him.

"If I complained, no one would listen anyways. At least Clay was able to arrange some protection for me until we know where I'll be heading," he said holding her and LuAnn's hand. "You look incredible, baby, all grown up and a lawyer," he smiled. The last few years seemed to have aged her father more than she'd noticed previously.

"Otto, I don't want to interrupt, but they said we have about fifteen minutes and I need all of it," Scott said opening his briefcase and taking out a notepad and several files. Looking over, she knew all the names in her father's file; she had been raised with them as her uncles or brothers.

SOA XXX SOA XXX SOA 

In the end, Otto received a sentence of eight years with five suspended. LuAnn was nearly inconsolable, Chloe had been surprised it was not longer, but knew Scott had had a private meeting with the judge days earlier.

At nearly 24, Chloe had forgiven her father and everyone else who'd had a hand in the night of her prom six years prior. She had moved on with her life, had several boyfriends, several one nighters in college and was now content with Scott Rosen. Although she had been somewhat of a small celebrity in little Charming due to her father's notoriety, she had not been anything but a small fish in a big pond after leaving for school. Until meeting up with Scott again, two years ago. He began helping her study, allowing her to sit in on some depositions occasionally, arranging for her law class to review some of his firms' cases. And then it turned into something much more personal. Scott would have her over to his place to help her study and then have dinner made or invite her and her friends out for a baseball game and have them in the firms' box seats.

_Chloe had been at Scott's apartment for over two hours with a classmate and friend, studying case notes and reviewing proceedings when he entered his living room to ask if she and Kim wanted to grab dinner._

"_I have to cover a shift tonight," Kim advised and frowned._

"_Who are you covering for?" Chloe asked. They were both bartenders at a bar downtown near the University and occasionally pulled extra shifts in order to get more rent money._

"_Nate. He is still recovering from the flu and Joe doesn't want him near the place until he has been cleared by a doctor. Thanks anyways, Scott," Kim told him. She packed her things, "Have fun," she whispered into Chloe's ear as she got up. A small smile crept up on Chloe's lips when she looked over to Scott, cocking his head._

"_And you?" he asked flopping onto the couch. He was casual today, not in the suit and tie she was used to seeing him wear: Faded jeans, a Corona t-shirt, with no socks._

"_What did you have in mind?" she asked from her spot next to him._

"_Order in? Maybe some Joe's? I've got beer, or you could be my personal bartender tonight?" he smiled._

"_I love their lasagna. And beer is fine," she smiled back. He pulled out his phone and called in an order. They got started on the beer before the food arrived; first rule of drinking had officially been broken. By the time the food had arrived, they'd begun playing a little game with shots centered on her classwork. _

"_Everything you remember?" he asked, pointing to the lasagna. A little laugh escaped her lips as she chewed. "I think you're a little tipsy, Ms. Delaney," he said smiling._

"_I think you're right, councilor," she laughed a little again. She helped move the plates, bottles and leftovers into the kitchen-"Do you want to save this?" she asked, turning around to show him the container where spaghetti remained. He turned from the sink, facing her, close. _

_Slowly, he took the container from her, grazing her hand with his and lingering. He placed it on the counter next to the sink, his eyes never leaving hers. Chloe felt a stir in her stomach; she knew he felt it, too. He'd wanted her since he'd first met her so many years ago, as he helped her family out of another mess, but she was barely legal. He looked her over, she was all woman now, he thought. Scott tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear and heard her breath hitch in her throat. _

"_You're so beautiful," he said touching her cheek with the back of his hand. Her face lowered, but her eyes did not leave his gaze. He lifted her chin with the same hand and lowered his face to hers, their lips barely grazing until she moved in to kiss him harder. In an instant, his lips crushed hers. His tongue pushing past her lips and teeth, her tongue entwining his, not fighting. _

_Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer as he fingered the hem of her shirt. She broke free of the kiss and tugged her shirt over her head; Scott was at her throat, then her ear, with his tongue, one hand behind her neck and the other cupping her breast through her bra. She reached behind her back and unfastened her bra, letting it fall to her lap._

"_You have perfect tits," he said lifting her onto the counter and made his way to her breasts with his mouth, her hands in his short, dark hair. It was her turn to pull on his shirt, which he eagerly lost to the floor. She ran her fingers over his toned chest and arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, as he rubbed her nipple between his finger and thumb, kissing her again._

_He picked her up once more and carried her this way to his bedroom, stumbling through the door, making it to the bed and sitting down with her on his lap. She felt his large hardness against her stomach and moaned. Upon hearing her moan, he stood and unbuttoned his jeans while she pulled her shorts and red thong off to lay naked on his bed._

"_You are amazing!" Scott said as he placed a knee between her legs and lowered himself to her body, kissing and touching her soft skin. He took in the tattoos on her tanned and toned body: her father's small crow with their last name on her left wrist, the Chinese symbol for Truth on her hip, and he knew there was one he was not seeing that she'd had since she was 16- three small blue butterflies behind her ear. She traced the tattoo of a large Grizzly head bearing its teeth, she growled and smirked, he laughed-"Berkely Law's mascot is the Golden Bear, it was graduation night and I was trashed." _

_She smiled and traced the tattoo, "You make a lot of bad decisions when you're drunk?" He knew what she was asking._

"_I do, but this is not one of them," he said looking in her eyes, searching for doubt. When he saw none, he buried his mouth in her neck and ran his hand down her stomach to her sex. She opened her thighs more to allow him entry with one, then two fingers._

"_Oh, yes," she sighed and he took her nipple into his mouth as he moved his fingers in and out of her pussy, his thumb rubbing her clitoris. Her moaning spurring him forward, his lips followed an imaginary line down her body arriving at her belly button. _

"_Are you okay with this?" he asked against her stomach, still grinding his fingers in and out. _

"_Oh god, yes! Please!" she moaned, he smiled against her skin and moved his mouth to her clit. He took his fingers out of her pussy to spread her wider as he sucked and licked circles around her budding clitoris, and then flicked at it causing her to moan in satisfaction. She grabbed a fistful of his hair when he drove his tongue into her pussy causing him to release a moan, she pulled him up to her mouth and as they kissed, she tasted her own juices on his mouth. Chloe reached down to feel for his rock hard cock and stroked him while they continued to kiss deeply, "Do you have something?" she asked. No sooner had the words left her mouth was he back and she heard the foil ripping._

_Their bodies flush, he moved his cock to her opening and pushed in slightly already feeling her tightness he wanted to take it slow, but could barely help himself. He eased his way half-way into her pussy, "Fuck, you're so tight," he grunted and couldn't be patient any longer. He filled her with his entire cock on one long thrust causing her back to arch high, breasts jutting into the air, perfect to catch a nipple in his teeth as he tried to hold back his explosion._

"_Sorry," she blurted, bucking her hips against his knowing she was close to erupting as she dug her fingers into the flesh of his back, pulling him in deeper with her legs wrapped around his waist._

"_Don't ever be sorry for that, sweetheart," he said breathlessly. Scott felt her tighten around his cock and marveled in the convulsions of her pussy as she grunted through her orgasm. "You are so fucking hot!" he told her, moving the hair out of her face and then rolling over pulling her on top of him. "Ride me until you cum again," he said, his hands on her hips helping her move up and down his shaft as he groaned. He watched Chloe's breasts bob up and down while she rode his cock and it proved to be too much for Scott, he slammed her hips down to take him into her pussy as far as possible as he came, causing her to explode again while she ground into him, her clit rubbing his pelvis. _

"_Fuuuuuuuuck!" he yelled and she moaned loudly, collapsing on top of him, both of their chests heaving. She moved off and lay next to him, still breathing heavily. After a few moments and his breathing more regulated, he propped himself on one elbow and said, "I have wanted to do that since the day I met you at the garage," he smiled._

"_Councilor, I'm shocked," she laughed, touching his chest lightly with her fingertips._

SOA XXX SOA XXX SOA 

Chloe thought about that first time with Scott a lot lately, it was so hot, so full of raw animal heat. They still had great sex; they had fun most of the time. She experienced so many things that never could have occurred without him to bring her to this point in her life. She was extremely thankful for his guidance, devotion and she knew, love. _There's a, but in there somewhere, though,_ she thought as she sat in his car at the red light prior to the TM lot. She had told him that morning when he asked her to take depositions for him at TM that she was perfectly fine driving her vehicle, but he had insisted no bona fide lawyer would ride up in her (although classic, muscle car) heap. She turned into the lot in the black, two door Z4 convertible and parked in front of the office. Before she even turned the engine off, she saw Gemma at the door to the office and several of the guys in the garage look over to the car. Thankful for tinted windows, she checked herself in the rearview mirror, applied some pink gloss and gathered her files and satchel before stepping out of the car in her Jackie-O type sunglasses. Chloe had grown into a gorgeous woman, not that she hadn't been a young hottie before, but now all the curves were in the right places and she knew how to dress to display them without a) looking like a tramp and/or b) looking like the tomboy she was in high school.

Shutting the door behind her, she felt the eyes already. Her long, flowing brown waves ending at her shoulder blades had highlights of cold that caught the sun. She wore a fitting, black skirt that stopped three inches from her knees showing off her long tanned and toned legs that extended to her three inch black and pointed heels. On top she wore a cropped, black blazer that had one button holding her ample chest with a soft pink camisole baring a small amount of cleavage. A simple silver chain with one small diamond lay on her chest and small silver hoops hung from her ears.

Chloe walked to the stairs, placing her sunglasses on top of her head, therefore moving her hair out of her face in a headband effect. Gemma's look of "Damn!" brought a small, yet confident look to her face as she said hello and looked toward the garage to see Jax, Tig, Bobby, Opie and a couple others nearly eat their shirts when they realized the hot piece was Otto's little girl.

"If all lawyers looked like you, honey, I think we'd have a lot more men committing crimes," Gemma smirked, having gotten Rosen's call that he was sending Chloe due to several court appointments.

"I'll take that as the compliment I am sure it was meant as, Gemma. And hello to you, as well," she said in a loose hug.

"Baby girl! To what do we owe this pleasure?" she turned, after feeling a body very close to her own, to see Tig looking her up and down with his trademark pervy smile.

"Tigger!" she gave him a big hug. "I'm here to take depositions from Bobby, Opie and Chibs. I've been interning for Scott Rosen for almost a year now and take the bar next month," she added after he placed her heels back on the floor when she saw him confusion.

"I cannot believe Otto's little girl is a lawyer-and a fine fucking lawyer at that, come 'ere!" Jax smiled and hugged her tight. "Sorry about your dad, baby," he said, the others shaking their heads and agreeing.

"He's good. I spoke to him yesterday and he's protected. He's even had a few interactions with Sonny and Curtis, he said." Sonny and Curtis were members doing long sentences and had been able to speak up for her dad with others inside. "Luckily, my credentials from Scott's office allow me to spend a lot more private time with him that other inmates get."

"Hey, Chloe!" Juice said giving her a hug after parking a car, "Did they tell you we saw you and Scott at the Governor's Ball last week?" Juice had come in to work the week before with a picture from the paper of Chloe and Scott dressed to the nines entering a fancy hotel in San Francisco for the Governor's Ball that Scott's firm was given tickets. He'd first shown the guys in church, then Gemma who murmured something about her thinking she was a big shot. But, it was Chibs' reaction he remembered most: a long stare at the picture, then a day full of clanging tools and cursing for no apparent reason, followed by a night of heavier than usual drinking.

Just as Juice made his comment, Chibs turned the corner not knowing what the gathering was about, but hoping Juice wasn't passing that picture around again, until their eyes locked. They'd seen each other three times since she had left: He knocked on her dorm room door her junior year after a run that put him 20 minutes from her school, she came into Charming for LuAnne's 40th birthday party and he met her for a beer when she had a conference in Lodi-the last time being just before she started seeing Scott seriously. Each time, they'd had mind-blowing sex. In her dorm room (which he remarked several times how hot he thought that was), her old room at her dad's and in the bathroom of the hotel bar he'd met her at for the drink.

Their look seemed to hang in the air, until Gemma nodded to Chibs and said, "Chibs, Chloe's here in her new role as SAMCRO lawyer. I think she's ready to grill ya," and walked back in to the office leaving everyone but Chloe, Chibs and Juice in the dark. In fact, Juice had known about their previous moments spent together, but knew nothing of their trysts since she went away to school.

Chloe broke the stare first, "Um, actually, the way I have all my notes organized, I was hoping to start with you, Ope," and smiled after sending a glare Gemma's way.

"Lemme just clean-up. Where should I meet ya?" Opie said wiping the grease from his hands onto a rag.

"Church," Tig said the others all agreeing.

"It really shouldn't be long, Ope. Then I just need to clarify a few things for Scott with you Bobby-"she said shuffling around in her bag for the notes. Upon finding them, she looked up to see Chibs appeared to have never stopped looking at her, and she felt a flush come over her, making her face and chest hot.

"Then it'd be my turn," Chibs spoke. No words of romance, no naughty little phrase, not one dirty word spoke, but just hearing his voice made her knees a little weak and her thong a little damp.

She cleared her throat, "Yes, she turned to see Opie walking back to her, "Ready?" she asked and headed to the clubhouse. Chibs lit a cigarette and smirked.

Chloe was right in saying it wouldn't take long, Opie was finished in less than forty-five minutes and Bobby needed only to clarify two questions from Scott's visit the week prior. "Hey, Scotty, you're up!" Bobby yelled across the garage bays as he lit a cigarette and went into the office to let Gemma know he was back to work. Gemma watched Chibs walk slowly, but purposefully across the garage and lot, then into the clubhouse. In one way or another this had been going on for years and it was going to blow back on the club, eventually, she knew from experience-secrets do not stay secret all the time.

The Church door was partially open when he leaned against the frame and lit a cigarette. Chloe looked up from her notes, instantly wanting to disappear, "Come on in," she motioned to the room and then the chair across the table. He walked in to the room, shut the door and sat in the chair right next to her. She knew what he was doing. But, this couldn't happen, she was with Scott. Content, content was the word she had used with LuAnn the last time they spoke on the phone a few days ago. LuAnn, of course asked if content was all she wanted or if she wanted "fucking fireworks". _Gotta love a stepmom in the porn industry, _she thought.

She got right down to business, "Okay, I just need you to read over a few of the last statements you have given Scott and let me know if you need to change anything," she said putting the papers in front of him while looking at the papers, only. He pushed the hair away from her face to get a better look at her. She allowed it, but didn't move or look away from the papers. Chibs looked over the paperwork, signed where she'd pointed and got up to leave when she placed a hand on his forearm to stop him. He looked down, Chloe wasn't looking at him, her eyes were closed.

In what felt like an instant, Chibs pulled her out of the chair, backed her up to the far wall and dropped to his knees. He hiked her skirt up, pulled her thong down, she stepped out of it and before she knew what was happening one of her legs was over his shoulder as he sucked her clit and circled her pussy with his thumb.

"Fillip, oh god!" she moaned softly to not give their act away. His tongue worked over her clit, sucking and licking until she quivered and came, leaning against the wall, breathless. He stood and turned her around, hands above her head. She heard his belt buckle clang as he unzipped his jeans, lifted her skirt again and spread her thighs with his knee. He slid his cock into her in one long thrust, his body against her back, one hand holding hers above her head, the other feeling for her breast under her bra. He never spoke; she did not say another word, their bodies just moved together until she came again. Another deep thrust, followed by several fast pumps and he exploded inside of her.

He turned her around and handed her his blue and white handkerchief, "What's this for?" she asked, still catching her breath.

"In case ya wanted ta clean up; I'm keepin' these," he said with a naughty grin as he put her thong in his pocket. She tried not to laugh, letting only a smile come through as she cleaned up a little and pulled herself together. _What the fuck am I doing? _She said to herself as she gathered her case and purse and left the church.

"You get everything you need, sweetheart?" Gemma said dryly from the bar, startling Chloe as she tried to make her way to the car without seeing anyone.

"Yep, I think he'll be good now," she said and then wondered what the hell she had said_-"he'll be good now"? Damnit Gemma._

"Which one? Rosen or Chibs?" Gemma smirked. Seeing the 'not very together' look on the girls face, Gemma walked over to her. "Look, LuAnn told me you aren't in the most thrilling of relationships with Rosen. And I knew way back when that something was up between you and Chibs. Do what makes you happy; just remember who you are and that it's your obligation to put the club first."

And with that, Gemma walked back to her office, leaving Chloe to contemplate the earlier events, rather than enjoy the replays currently in her mind, as she drove back to San Francisco. And back to Scott. And the office. _Gotta stop home for a pair of undies_, she thought, as her ass hit the hot leather seat.

**Hope you enjoy. I will definitely be updating more frequently now. Sorry for the delay. Please read and review!**


	9. Cry Me A River

**Daddy's Girl**

Chapter 9: Cry Me A River

**I do not own SOA or any characters of SOA. Only Chloe, Jade, Carrie and Deb, Drew and Bodie.**

Monday morning Gemma looked out into the garage to see who she could assign the next oil change and tire rotation to when she saw Chibs leaning over an engine; he looked up and gave a friendly wink. "I can see it, Miss Chloe, I can definitely see it," she thought to herself smiling a wicked grin. Gemma and LuAnn had gone out for a few drinks over the weekend to plan the trip to Vegas with Chloe and two of her girlfriends from work. LuAnn, never needing anything more than one cocktail, had spilled everything regarding Chloe and Chibs that Chloe had confided in her months earlier-all the way back to the beginning. Gemma had kept her mouth shut, but was surely eyeing the man in a different light, as she would Chloe, on their trip.

A week of texting and sexting had followed Chloe and Chibs' rendezvous at the clubhouse. Several times Scott had looked up from the work on his desk and seen her looking at her iPhone and smiling or had heard her laugh break through the silence at home. She had lied saying it was Jade or someone from a class or work, he seemed to believe. Thursday evening at a dinner where a law school buddy of Scott's was receiving yet another boring award, she received a picture from Chibs of one of the new prospects in a compromising position-passed out on the pool table having been "decorated" with markers, tape and other objects by the guys. She actually let out a laugh during a speech and received daggers from everyone at the table, especially Scott, who then also thought it necessary to give a disapproving look as she put her phone away.

The next morning her phone made the sound for a message as it sat next to the coffee machine on their kitchen counter as he made his cup of joe. He had never snooped before, but he had been feeling the distance between them lately, coupled with her girls' trip to Vegas this weekend, he couldn't help himself. He hit the button and saw the message from a number out of Lodi or Charming: "Don't get your knickers wet in Vegas thats my job". Every part of him wanted to throw the phone across the room and wake her for an explanation. Instead, collecting himself, he took the phone and walked to the bedroom door. Chloe was studying in bed and her eyes were on the books in front of her when he tossed the phone to her lap, "You forgot your phone in the kitchen. I'll be late, so I guess I'll see you when you get back Sunday," Scott grabbed his briefcase and went out the door.

No kiss? No hug? No, let's try to have dinner later? She knew shit had gone a little south, but what the hell? She pressed the button to her phone, as she did every morning, but before she could even open her email she saw the message from Chibs. "Fuuuuck!" she threw her pen down and heard the yelp when it hit Tink, her English Bulldog. "Sorry, baby girl. Looks like things might be changing around here." She opened the message again; mentally going to the point Chibs wanted to bring her for a moment. "Scott saw the message. We need to cool it or I need to end it." She texted back and then got out a bag and began packing.

Chibs felt his pre-pay vibrate in his pocket and smiled. He'd stayed hard on the regular for the past week sexting with Chloe, banging a different crow eater every night to get a release, even getting noon time blow jobs some days. He stood up and sent Gemma a wink when he saw her in the window of the office door. Reading the message, his smile faded. "Make your decision. I'll go with whatever you choose," he returned. As much as he wanted her twenty-four/seven, he couldn't ask her to leave a solid relationship that was growing her career and never once caused her to pass out in a car, nearly raped.

"You be good," Clay pointed his finger in Gemma's face, not really joking. Others stood around, along with Jax who gave his mom a hug.

"Of course, baby. None of those Vegas pricks get me hot like you do," she whispered in his ear as she hugged him tight.

"Sorry Tara couldn't make it," Gemma tried to say sincerely when she hugged her son.

"Yeah, right," he smirked and turned his Reaper hat back around.

As Tig put her and LuAnn's bags in the trunk of Gemma's Escalade, she walked over to Chibs having just lit a cigarette; he turned his head to not blow the smoke in her face.

"'Ave a great time, aye," he told her with a small hug.

"I'll take plenty of pictures for ya," she whispered and gave him a knowing look. _Shyte-she knew?_ Chibs thought and nearly choked on his next drag, as Gemma smiled wide and walked towards the SUV.

Chloe stood on her stoop with her bags after LuAnn called moments earlier saying they were turning the corner and waited. She sent a text to Carrie and Deb that they'd arrive at the bar in ten and saw the Escalade round the corner. She threw her stuff in the back and got in, not really moping, but looking concerned.

"What's wrong, baby?" Gemma said, eyeing her from the rearview. "And before you say 'nothing', LuAnn spilled the beans about you and Chibs, so I know," she smiled, knowingly. LuAnn shot her a look of what the fuck?

"Jesus, LuAnn!" Chloe said shoving her arm.

"I'm sorry, you know me and alcohol," she whined a little.

"Don't be too mad at her, I knew something was up way back when, but I really didn't know about the latest meet ups," she smirked and laughed.

"Aaaaaarrrgghh! Gimme a cigarette, Lu," she commanded. Both women shot a look of disbelief. "Only when I get stressed. Or drink," she took the Marlboro and lit it, inhaling deeply.

"So?" Gemma asked.

"The last time I was at the garage, we had mind-blowing sex and ever since we have been texting back and forth."

"You mean sexting?" LuAnn laughed.

"Both. But, yes, dirty little sayings, pictures sometimes. But, fuck! Scott read one from Chibs this morning and went completely cold on me. Not even a hug knowing I am leaving for another state for four days!"

"Was he supposed to do cartwheels for you fucking another man?" Gemma asked, not too sarcastically.

"No, but HE doesn't even know if I fucked someone else! HE just assumed," she said angrily, bitchy.

"Look-the fact is you are fucking someone else, you told me it was the best sex of your life and that things have really gotten boring between you and Scott. I don't see the issue, here," LuAnn said matter-of-fact.

"The porn queen wouldn't," Gemma said, lighting her own cigarette. And they all laughed.

"Are the problems with Scott outside of the bedroom, too?" Gemma asked as they pulled up to the bar and saw Carrie and Deb walk towards them.

"Yea, it just isn't there anymore, ya know?" Chloe said hopping out to help her friends.

"Do you want to spend the time and put in the effort to fight to get it back?" Gemma asked her softly, in her ear, as they rearranged the bags in the very back. _Holy crap, was this a genuine moment with Gemma? _Chloe wondered to herself.

"No," she said, her eyes down. "Does that make me horrible?"

"Honey", Gemma said bringing her chin up with a finger, "It makes you human. People fall out of love all the time. The horrible part is sticking with it for anyone else but you." And with that, they were off to Vegas.

Chloe sent the text she had written and joined in the fun with the ladies. LuAnn had lit a joint and Carrie and Deb had grabbed nearly 20 small shot bottles and started passing them around, Gemma stuck to the joint while she drove.

Chibs' prepay buzzed on the bar while a few of them sat waiting for Tig and Juice to return so they could head off to a fight where the prospect he had trained was sure to win a large purse for the club.

"I'm not saying lets get hitched, I don't want to tie you down. I just know I want you, if you'll have me. I'm telling Scott when we get back from Vegas that we are over." Chibs smiled and gave himself an imaginary pat on the back. He didn't know what would happen or how this was going to work, but at least she wouldn't be getting pegged by that preppy, rich fuck any longer.

"I'll have ya. I'll have ya in every room of this club." He sent back with a smirk on his face. She let out a giggle, Gemma looked in her rearview and smiled lazily, knowing it was Chibs.

The women had an amazing time in Vegas. Chloe and Carrie won an amateur pole dancing contest, LuAnn had video and Gemma had pictures. The younger girls convinced Gemma to let a hot young guy do a belly shot off of her on the bar, swearing on everything holy that Clay would never find out. The older woman had to admit the attention from the younger man and his group had made her wetter than she had been in months because of the fucking menopause. LuAnn had gotten them comped to a bigger suite after the manager of the hotel recognized her from her younger days in porn and couldn't stop gushing about her production company. Thinking the three younger women were stars of hers, he asked what films they'd been in that he may recognize. The entire group laughed as they entered their beautiful suite after their exchange with him.

Chloe and Gemma shared driving duties on the way back, Chloe doing the final five hours even though she was so tired; she knew Gemma had another hour to go after dropping them in San Francisco. They dropped Carrie and Deb off with lots of hugs and laughs. They had all had a wonderful time, none of the bullshit cattiness that happened at the club or the bar existed this weekend.

"Baby girl, you gotta do you. You know I support any choice you make, but your daddy didn't raise you to be a miserable wall flower," LuAnn told her with a hug.

"Honey, you know we are here. I know your life has been here for a long time now, but maybe a change will do you good. The residents of Charming need representation in court, too, ya know," Gemma smiled.

"I don't want to freak Chibs out, make him think I want to tie him down-"Gemma cut Chloe off before she could finish.

"Chloe, I know you grew up in the club, but you've never been an Old Lady. Sometimes they need a little freakin out. You don't want to puff his chest out too much letting him think it is all about him, either," Gemma told her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Take some time for you. Clear your head, you are always welcome at our place or your mom's, you know that. We love you, baby," she said releasing her from the hug, squeezing her shoulders. LuAnn gave her another hug and kissed her again before Chloe was left on her stoop with her bags thinking about what was waiting upstairs.

"Scott?" she said quietly, removing her key from the door lock and setting her bags down. She walked further into the condo and squatted down when Tink came running to greet her with kisses and jumps all over. Chloe was smiling and cooing at the dog until she spotted Scott in the hall. He leaned against the wall in a pair of baggy sweats and a blue Dodgers t-shirt. "Hey," she said quietly, standing.

"Hey," he said looking at the floor in front of him.

Chloe moved to be near him, she didn't hate him, after all, didn't want to see him hurting.

"Who is it?" he asked stopping her in her tracks.

"Chibs-Filip, Filip Telford," she said, crossing her arms on her chest.

He turned to face her, "Have you slept with him?"

She did not immediately respond. "Yes," she said in barely a whisper.

"What?"

"Yes," she said slightly louder.

"Once? Or, how long has this been going on?" Scott asked running his fingers through his hair. _Wasn't there an easier way to do this? _She wondered.

"Does it matter?" she asked, again trying to spare him pain.

"Yea, it does," he snapped.

"Several times, over the past few years-"he cut her off.

"Jesus, Chloe? What the fuck did I do?" he asked angry and hurt. Tears were streaming down her face as she moved to be closer to him. His hands went up immediately stopping her.

"Nothing, Scott. This is all on me," she began, but was not able to finish as he walked away in to the bedroom. She sat next to him on the bed, a few inches away. "I know this means nothing right now, maybe it never will, but I am so sorry. My intention was never to hurt you, I love you, Scott-" laughter full of anger came from the man next to her.

"You're right, it doesn't mean anything now or will it ever," he stood. "I am going to the office for a few hours. I want you gone by the time I get back. I'll write you a recommendation, but I think you should contact Sarah and have her pack your stuff so you can pick it up tomorrow." Even though this was what she knew needed to happen, it didn't make it any easier. He stood and walked out of the room, she heard him pick up his keys and the door open and shut.

She lay back on the bed trying to wrap her head around what had just happened, what she had just done. Then it began to hit her all at once: Would he cease representing the club? Would he call Clay and tell him why? What about the Bar Exam, he was helping her in so many ways. What about the internship? Fuck! Then the thought she had been avoiding smacked her in the face: What if Chibs didn't give a shit? What if this is how he'd wanted it all along? She knew MC life for the guys: fuck what you want, when you want without any restrictions or ties or any woman telling you what to do. She's known him for nearly eight years and he had never once had a woman in his life for any significant length of time (other than her), it was always sweetbutts and croweaters.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Gemma answered her cell seeing it was Chloe, as she drove her and LuAnn back to Charming.

"Fuck, Gem, I really did it now!" Chloe started, no longer crying, but it was still discernible in her voice. "I ended it with Scott. I came clean, but now he left for a few hours and told me to be gone by when he gets back. He said he wants me gone from the office, too. I don't know if he is calling Clay, shit, Gemma!" Chloe was not hysterical, but close.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. I am turning around so we can help you; we had to get gas so we're only about ten minutes from you. I'll call Clay and give him a heads up with only the information he needs to know. You can follow us back, stay the night with LuAnn and we'll figure this shit out in the morning. The office can send your shit FedEx!" Done.

"Thanks, Gemma. Thanks for always handling everyone's shit," Chloe said. These were the compliments Gemma lived for as HBIC.

"You're welcome, baby. Now start packing," she told her and made a U-turn, filling LuAnn in on everything before she called Clay.

**Sorry it is short, but I wanted to get something out for all of the amazing readers who have kept me going with your "Faves", comments and reviews. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Will update soon!**


	10. On the Road

**Daddy's Girl**

Chapter 10: On the Road

**I know this is terribly overdue and terribly short. I wanted to get some explanation and some writing to everyone. I am back on point and will be updating more.**

**I do not own SOA or any characters of SOA.**

As Chloe pulled in to LuAnn's driveway behind Gemma's SUV, she spotted several bikes and a van along with several bikers smoking and leaning on their bikes. LuAnn walked up to the house to unlock the front door and open the garage. Gemma walked over to Chloe who was exiting her car, sunglasses still on, "I figured we could use some help since we're still a bit hung over." Chloe smiled as Gemma put her arm around her shoulder, "Come on, we gotta tell these gear heads where this shit goes."

"Chloe, baby, you've come back to me. I knew you couldn't stay away much longer, denying me, denying us," Tig grabbed her up in a hug, pretending to douse her with kisses.

"Tigger, put me down, you smell like pussy-and not good pussy," she laughed swatting at him.

"That hurts, that really hurts," winking at her with an evil grin as the others laughed.

"Prospect, get movin and don't break anything, ur it'll be your arse!" Chibs yelled after Kip. Kip nodded his head and ran over to the SUV with Juice to get some direction from Gemma. Chloe just laughed to herself. Tig went inside the house with Opie and Jax to see what needed to be moved around in the house, as Chibs walked over to Chloe's car, opened her passenger door and started grabbing a few things.

After getting everything inside and putting some furniture together, Chloe ordered pizza and had the prospect run to the store for beer. "So, how long you with us, dollface?" Tig asked as he sauntered over to where she was checking her texts.

"Well, my love, if I can get a job in this town, I'll stay for good. But, I did not just finish a shit-ton of school to lounge around mom's house for too long," she said, playfully scratching his goatee like a cat. He purred like a cat and she laughed.

"Depending on how pissed Scott is about everything, Clay may have to put you on the payroll," LuAnn joked, as Gemma and Chloe both shot her looks of 'shut up!' 'Sorry', she mouthed. Some of the guys looked between themselves and the women in front of them. Chibs just smirked behind his shades.

"What'dya do to the hotshot darlin?" Jax asked and Tig's eyes lit up.

"Yes, please, do tell. Was it dirty?"

"Oy? She just ended a relationship, Tigger. Give 'er a break, ya arse," Chibs said as he lit a cigarette, seeing Chloe visibly relax a bit. When all eyes were off him, he sent her a wink and she let a small smile escape her lips.

"It just wasn't what right anymore. He's a good man, Tig," she said as the feelings of her being the worst person in the world crept up again. Gemma put her arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

"Take a couple days to get yourself right. I'm sure Clay will have heard something by then and you can come see him, if necessary. Okay?" She kissed her forehead and grabbed her own cigarettes to join Chibs by the ashtray near the couch.

After the pizza, beer and laughs about old times, most of the guys took off and Gemma gave Chloe a big hug. "You did good, baby. It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home, Gemma. Thank you for everything. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye-" Gemma cut her off.

"Hey, none of that. I was worried about you. I didn't think you were in the right place, now you are." Chloe hugged her and walked her to the door. "Come on Prospect, I'm sure my husband is wondering why I kept you so long," Gemma asked, as they walked to the door.

"Night, Gem, see ya tomorrow," LuAnn said closing the door. When she turned to see Chibs still in her living room, she looked to Chloe. "Honey, I just realized I don't have any coffee for the morning. I'm gonna run to the store, you need anything?" _Smooth mom, real smooth_, Chloe thought.

"I'm good, thanks," she smiled and laughed to herself.

The sexual tension was so thick in the air it was a wonder Chibs and Chloe could see each other across the room. She wanted to go to him, rip his fly open and straddle him on that couch, but she didn't want him thinking she had done this just for him-that her feelings didn't matter. This had been her choice and hers alone, after all, she was the one who would need to deal with the consequences.

"Watcha doin, girlie?" Chibs asked remaining seated on the couch, a smirk on his face.

"I was thinking about unpacking my clothes," she said non-chalantly. He pulled the shades down his nose a bit and looked directly at her. "What?"

"We gonna talk bout this, dear?" he said pushing himself off the couch and walking closer to where she stood.

"About what?"

"Kryst, Chloe! Wadd'ya mean bout what? Bout ya leavin the lawyer, movin here, that what," his body was less than a foot from hers. He reached and moved some hair behind her ear.

"Sorry. I don't know. It just fucking happened, Filip. I need to get shit together here, find a job, figure stuff out, ya know?" she said rubbing her tired eyes. She immediately felt him, before she saw him and her eyes flew open to see he was within an inch of her. "What are You doing?" she put back to him.

"Let me know-" his fingers brushed along the side of her face, down her neck and the curve of her breast before making a stop to hold her hip. "When yer settled," he said pulling her to his hard body. He smelled like leather, cigarettes and his bike, she wanted to swoon. "Lemme know," his lips crushed into hers and her lips opened for him just out of instinct. The feel of him against her, taking charge, had her knees about to buckle. Chibs could feel the looseness of her body and when he pulled away, he steadied her on her feet before walking down the stairs.

"Fuck." Her lips were numb, hell, her body was numb. Every part of her body told her to run after him and rip his clothes off. Every part of her besides her brain, this part told her to unpack her damn clothes, she listened.


	11. Boom Goes the Dynamite

**Chapter 11: Boom Goes the Dynamite**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves! They help so much!**

**I have never pretended to follow Seasons or storylines, so if anything appears "off" to you, this is why.**

HaylsValo and Drusillasnaps receive a special shout out for sticking with the story-I hope I do not let you down!

**I do not own SOA or any characters of SOA.**

"I walked around the store as long as I could before they started thinking I was casing the place," LuAnne said from the doorway of the room Chloe would be calling home for the foreseeable future. She turned from unpacking and smiled. "Anything happen?" LuAnne smiled in her teenage girl after some tidbits way.

"A kiss. A fucking hot kiss," Chloe sat on her feet in front of the dresser, thinking about the way his lips felt on hers and how his fingers dug into her hip. "Told me to let him know when I get shit sorted out."

"Get that shit sorted out," LuAnne laughed. Chloe followed with her own laughter.

"Is it possible that he became even sexier?" she smiled. LuAnne stepped forward, pushing Chloe's hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Just as you have gotten even more beautiful," she squeezed her hand a little. "Come on, you can finish this later. I felt like they were gonna call the shoplifter squad on me, so I was compelled to buy some Rocky Road. We can watch bad tv and eat good ice cream!" Chloe smiled at her stepmom and followed her to the living room for a little girl time.

"Hey, Gem," Chloe said poking her head in the office at the TM shop and looking around. "Where is it?" Gemma had called, on her third day in Charming, to let her know a FedEx truck had dropped some things off with her old address in San Francisco as the return address. She figured it was the rest of what she wasn't able to get at the office and a few things she may have missed at the apartment.

"Oh honey, I couldn't fit it in here. Come on, I'll show you where I had the prospects set 'em," Gemma linked her arm through the young woman's arm and led her out of the office and towards the storage behind the clubhouse.

"What the hell?" Chloe asked when Gemma showed her the one small box and two large Bankers' boxes. Gemma toed at them with her pointy shoe.

"Prospect said the big ones were not light. I thought we grabbed everything?" Gemma questioned, lighting a cigarette. They both turned around after hearing the boots on the gravel to see Chibs and the prospect she knew as Half-Sack.

"I thought we did, too. Will you open these for me, please?" She asked, knowing one or both of them would have a knife. Chibs nodded Half-Sack to the task. He unsheathed his knife, bent down and carefully cut the packing tape off of all the boxes and backed away. Chloe squatted in front of the first large box and opened it to find the textbooks she had clearly not thought about in her haste to get out before Scott returned. "Well that explains why the first one was heavy, but no way did I leave that many books," she said opening the second large box and stopped abruptly, eyes widening. "Has Clay spoken to Scott yet? About _things_?" she emphasized, things, as she never knew who might me listening.

"Why? What is in there, Chloe?" Gemma asked moving forward, nearly pushing the prospect out of the way. She moved some files with her painted nails, "Are these," she lowered her voice," Legal papers on the Sons?"

"Gemma-did Clay talk to Scott, yet?" Chloe tried to jolt her with the question.

"I-I don't know."

"Why is the arse sending this kinda shyte through the mail?" Chibs questioned with a touch of venom in his voice, looking at no one in particular, Chloe knowing exactly who he was sending the question.

"Sack, please go get Clay," Chloe told him more than asked and he scurried off towards the garage. She looked up at Gemma and Chibs, "If he has decided to no longer represent the Sons, then this is his way of saying he has no intention of using this information or keeping anything linked to himself. Normally if a lawyer ceases to work with a client, he keeps all files for several years according to law. However-" she was cut off by Half-Sack's jog, followed by a stern looking Clay.

"What the hell is the problem?" he asked, clearly upset to be taken away from whatever he was doing.

"You talk to Rosen yet?" Gemma asked stomping her cigarette out.

"Of course, I called him when you said Chloe was coming back. He said he was sending copies of everything to Chloe here at the garage. Said she could handle everything here and if we needed him for anything major, he'd come down. I left you a message on your pre-pay," he said looking at Chloe. She returned a quizzical look to him and Gemma.

"I don't have a pre-pay, Clay," she said looking at him blankly.

"Jesus Christ, sometimes I think your stepmother spends too much time in that pussy factory. Her mind fucking rots with every cum shot she films. I had Jax drop a pre-pay at CaraCara Monday morning, I'd already left the message when I gave it to him. He told me he put it in her hand," he was clearly pissed.

"LuAnne?" Chloe said between clenched teeth into her phone and a finger up to her audience. "Did Jax drop something off for me yesterday?"

"Shit, I'm sorry. I left it on the counter for you, but I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" LuAnne said, Chloe heard moaning and music in the background and knew she was filming. "Is Clay pissed? I'm sorry, baby."

"It's fine. I'll talk to ya later," Chloe hung up. "It's on the fucking kitchen counter," she told them exasperated.

"It's the goddamned bleach she uses for her hair," Gemma said, patting her chest, after the ordeal. Everyone rolled their eyes and mumbled, smirking, as well. Oh, LuAnne.

"So, with that handled, is there anywhere to keep the files Scott sent? The clubhouse, garage, LuAnne's are all subject to subpoena," Chloe was pissed at Scott for pulling such a shitty move, but knew if she filled Clay in, he was getting an ass beating.

"What? They weren't at Rosen's?" Clay asked.

"Nope. Client confidentiality covers a lawyers' office," Chloe told him digging through the files and placing the top back on the box to turn and look at everyone.

"So, if you had an office, everything would be confidential?" Clay asked.

"Well, files, records, recordings, meeting, etc. You couldn't say, store weapons and shit," she smiled.

Clay mimicked her sarcasm, "If you had a law office, I could put this shit in there and no one but you could touch it, right?" She noted his seriousness and answered correctly.

"Yes, right." Clay stroked his mustache.

"Are you legal to practice on your own yet? Or does Rosen still need to sign off on shit?" He asked. Gemma and Chibs getting where his thoughts were.

"Yes. I'm a captain without a ship," she laughed at her own joke, Gemma smirked.

Chibs was glad he was still wearing his sunglasses because with every mention of _his_ name, he was getting more and more pissed.

"Are you prepared?" Clay asked a hand on her shoulder. "Cause, if you are, I want to take it to a vote Friday at church."

Chloe looked at the older man in front of her, then to Gemma. "Wait, you mean, like you'd set me up in an office to just hold your shit?" She really hadn't meant for it to sound bitchy or snide, but she knew that it had. "Sorry, I meant-would you actually let me practice? Have other clients?" Clay laughed.

"Sweetheart," he paused and she looked to Chibs who was watching the exchange carefully. "Of course you could have other clients, as long as SAMCRO didn't have opposing interests," again, Clay smiled the syrupy smile he was known for when wanting his way.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Chloe said noticing his arm around her shoulder squeeze a bit.

"We good? I take this to the table and we press on forward, no backing out," he told her with a 'don't fuck with me' look. She looked to Chibs as discreetly as possible and saw the slightest nod.

"We're good," she told him, eyes not leaving Chibs.

Two weeks later Chloe watched as Juice set up an elaborate security system with the help of Kozick and a prospect, while she and Bobby signed some paperwork with Mr. Oswald's real estate agent, John. She looked around the office taking in the deep wood on the floor with the combination of the cream and honey colors of the walls. She knew it technically was not her office, as she had no other clients than the club and they were not really doing her any favors.

Being associated with them didn't do much for her chances at any sort of District Attorney Career down the road. But, this was her father's club, the club that, whatever their methods or motives, had always kept her family safe, feed and loved. Still, having business cards with the address of her own office and her name with _Attorney at Law_ behind it-that fucking rocked!

"I think we're done here, Ms. Delaney, gentlemen," John said handing Bobby the folder with the copies he had just signed and shaking their hands. She smiled at Bobby and he picked her up in a bear hug. "Your daddy is gonna freak the fuck out! His baby girl is the new lawyer representin' SAMCRO!" she laughed and swatted his back.

"Bobby, I can't breathe!" Juice and the others took a moment to laugh before he put her down, smiling.

"We love you kid. I'm so glad you're back," Bobby put an arm around her. She smiled, trying not to tear up and pinched his cheek.

"I missed you, too, Bobby. I missed everyone," she looked over to the guys and smiled through watery eyes. Juice smiled back and she got a wink from Koz. Juice's pre-pay went off just then and after answering; he looked over to Chloe as he had the short conversation, not once taking his eyes off of her. She gave him a 'What?' glance as he hung up and he just shrugged and smiled.

"I think we got the biggest part of it done. I gotta get a couple more wires and can do the rest myself tomorrow, but then you will be tight!" Juice said climbing off the ladder near the back door. The other guys gathered up some tools, putting them to the side for Juice to use the next day. "You ready for this?" he asked pushing her shoulder, with a smile.

"As I'll ever be," she said, not having been nervous until now. "What was the phone call about? Were you off in space or was it about me?" she whispered, holding him back from the others.

"Chibs wants you to hang back for a few, said he wanted to talk to ya and was on his way," Juice said, more serious than he was previously. He'd seen them, all those years ago when he'd been a prospect and was nearly thrown into a wall by Chibs when the older man had reminded him to keep his mouth shut. Juice didn't know to what extent, but he knew they had remained 'In Touch' over the years.

Chloe knew he was aware, as well. Chibs, whenever he had been ready to leave always told her to call Juice if she couldn't reach him.

"Okay," she said eyes to a non-existent spot on her hands. Just because he knew, didn't mean she wasn't slightly embarrassed by the situation. Juice gave her a quick hug.

"It is good to have you back," he told her earning a peck on the cheek and leaving through the front door with a silly smile.

She heard the motorcycle from a block away. _Fuck, why did knowing she was a moment away from being alone with that man make her wet? _

Chibs pulled up to the back of the building and saw her crack the door, holding it for him without looking outside. When she heard his boots hit the pavement and the engine turn off, she opened the door wider to see him walking towards her putting his riding gloves inside his cut pocket.

"Boys get ya wired up today, lass?" he asked as he crossed the threshold of the entrance into her office.

"They did. Juice has to pick something up in the morning and said it will be done. I just have to put a few finishing touches and we'll be in business," she said walking ahead of him to show off the entrance and her private office. _Damn, he loved watching her walk away almost as much as he loved watching her walk towards him._

"Ya, we will, lit'rally," we wiggled his eyebrows.

"This is good, right? I mean, it'll be okay?" she asked, having stopped at the Reception desk area near the large bay window. She wasn't used to feeling unsure. While she would never accuse Scott of having been abusive, he'd always made the decisions for her. Classes to take in order to get her to the end early, which legal area to specialize, what to wear to his Law Galas, where they would live. He wasn't bad person, just someone who took the reins during her first indecisive moment and never stopped.

"Aye, lass. You bein' here, for da club, for yer family. It's good," he looked at her over his shades, as the lights were still a bit bright for his liking, as he moved to her seamlessly.

"I know, I mean-what if I fuck up? I know what happens to people when they fuck up, Filip-" he cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Eh-noneathat! Chryst-no one in or outta da club is gonna touch ya-yeah!?" He stood in front of her, closer than they had been in weeks, and placed his hands on her hips. She felt the heat from his body, smelled the road on him: cigarettes, the garage, leather all mixed with the woodsy cologne he'd worn forever. Staring at the design on her shirt, she saw his hand reach for her chin and didn't fight. "Whether I wanna think about it er no, yer lawyer man is good at what he does and that's where ya learned it from. You're school smart, ya got the smarts from ya father to get ya thru the rest, aye?!"

Chloe smiled softly, "Thanks, just jitters, I guess." She took his hand from her chin and kissed his fingers, playing with the rings. "What did you need?" He looked at her quizzically, "Juice said you wanted me to stay for something."

His eyes went up to meet hers, "Aye," he smirked. Taking her other hand, as well and bringing both of hers to his chest, "Just checkin' in, seein' if yer _settled _yet." The moment he saw the corners of her mouth begin to turn up his hands went to her hips again, pulling her flush to his body. His mouth descended upon hers leaving no time for an answer from those lips. One hand left her hip to palm the back of her head, causing her mouth to grant him further access, as the other continued to squeeze her hip. Chloe's hands flew to the edges of his cut, pulling and forcing his hands to leave her body for the slightest moment, causing them both to let a whimper slip from their mouths. Another deep moan was released from him into her mouth when she ripped his shirt over his head throwing his shades to the floor. Not caring, only wanting to feel her against him, under him, he lifted her ass onto the desk and shoved a knee between her legs.

"Fuck," she whispered one hand in the mass of salt and peppered hair as he hungrily devoured her neck and ear, the other raked fingernails down his bare back.

"s'Right, lil girl, but we'd better move this behind a door-" he said picking her up as he looked out the bay window to a luckily empty sidewalk. Her legs immediately wrapped around his muscled waist, as she allowed him to carry her to her office while kissing, sucking and licking the skin on his chest and neck.

"Perfect time to christen the desk," she smirked pulling her shirt over her head, revealing a black lace bra while he made haste in pulling down her jeans to discover the matching thongs, lifting her on the second desk in five minutes.

"Expectin' me today, lass?" he snarled as he laid her down on the bare desk, climbing on top, nipping her pale skin up to meet her mouth.

"Assuming they were for you?" she teased only to see his eyes narrow and turn a steely brown and feel his hand at her throat with only enough pressure to tell her not to play.

"Ya wanna think and try that sentence again, dear?" he asked, removing the hand around her throat and again shoving a knee to widen her thighs. She whimpered and writhed under him, not out of fear, but because she knew he'd like it. "Naughty girls get a spankin'" he told her as she braced to be flipped over so her ass was in the air awaiting his smack. Instead, she felt the palm of his hand land between her legs leaving her shocked, with more than a twinge of pain and a nice bit of pleasure. Just when her skin began to sting, he rubbed her sex with the palm of his hand, soothing skin and stimulating her clit.

Moans escaping her throat, "Maybe I should be naughty more often," she purred, clawing at his belt and jeans. He pushed them down and climbed atop her once more, ripping the thong down her legs harshly and smiling at the invitation of her legs spread wide for him in an instant.

"Looks like it werks for ya, dear," he growled, running his fingers along her wet slit and plunging two, then three fingers into her tight hole hearing her gasp. "Fuckin' chryst, your wet," he lightly bit her nipple through the lace fabric, garnering another guttural moan as she rode his fingers inside of her while his thumb circled her clit. There was a pleasure in the pain as her pussy stretched for his digits inside of her, "Ya got any other smart little bits to contribute, m'pet?" he asked shoving the bra over her tits to have full access to her gorgeous lily white mounds while bringing a nipple between his lips.

"Just fuck me, Filip!" she yelled and bucked against his hand. He needed no other coaxing, hooking one of her legs around his waist and raising the other to his shoulder as he drilled into her.

"Fuckin' hell, Chloe, yer so wet," he said as he hammered into her pussy, one arm wrapped around the leg at his shoulder and the other clutching her tit. Jesus, he felt so good, no other man had ever given her the physical pleasure the man between her legs had. And she was thankful for feeling the entire experience, as Chibs wrapped it up with croweaters and she was on the pill.

"Mmmmm, you feel so good," she told him while massaging his hand over her tits. She was close and he could tell as her walls gripped his cock, "Don't stop, right there," she said as he pinched her clit a little between his thumb and forefinger. Chloe felt the pressure in her abdomen and exploded, "Holy shit!" she screamed and he followed her in word and deed. He collapsed onto her and they stayed there for a moment until her backed off and handed her a couple tissues after buttoning up himself.

She straightened herself out and slid off the desk. "Thanks for getting me properly settled," she smiled with a devlish wink.

"Aye, little minx," he laughed and pulled her into a hug. She joined her hands around the back of his neck, her face in his chest. They held the embrace, silent, until Chibs' prepay began to buzz. He answered and stepped out of the office for a few moments, allowing her to gather herself a bit more. She only heard snippets, but expected he would need to leave, so she'd already grabbed her purse and tote bag when he came back in to tell her. "Gotta go," he said, kissing her passionately, and then pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead, hands on her hips. "You done 'ere?" he asked.

"Yeah. I have to meet a printer for the signs and business cards, but I'll be by the garage tomorrow to sign the contract with Clay ." He nodded, putting on his shades.

"Lock up behind me and go out the front," he told her, squeezing her hand in his. Those little gestures had always made her crazy like a school girl.

She did as he'd told her and then walked to her car at the curb; she heard his engine start, felt her heart flutter and got in to start her own. She pulled off in the direction of the printers and he'd gone the opposite way to the clubhouse.

_What are you doing, girl? _She asked herself sitting at a red light. _In the weeks since you've been here he has undoubtedly been with any number of the bitches at the club and you're acting like a god damn teenager._

"Hey baby, if I knew lady lawyers looked like you, I'd have been getting in a lot more trouble!" Tig yelled from the office where he stood smoking a cigarette and waiting on paperwork from Gemma. Chloe couldn't help but laugh, but tried to cover her silly smile. While everyone looked at him like a nasty old freak, she had a soft spot for the man she often referred to as her "Perverted Uncle".

"I figured if I was going to be here meeting with Clay I could take advantage of the weight room and the ring," she told him getting closer to the office. She wore a red T-back sports bra, black spandex pants that stopped at her calf with red trim at the waist and down the sides and her red and white Adidas. Her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she wore very little make-up, a fact Tig noted as she got closer, considering it made her look like she was still in high school. He shook off the sick feeling in his belly as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Really?" Gemma offered when Tig pulled her into the office with him.

"What?" Chloe asked waving the smoke out of her face, to which Tig blew more.

"I have guys trying to work here, and watching your tight little ass in the ring is going to do nothing for my deadlines!" Gemma said sarcastically as she smacked said ass and smiled. "It took, what, all of ten seconds to already distract this one," jerking a thumb over to where Tig stood. He feigned a hurt expression to which Gemma tried to not laugh.

"Whatever, I've drank so much beer and eaten so much pizza in the past three weeks, my ass is like a bowl of jello," Chloe said, pulling paperwork out of the black bag that also housed her laptop and had a towel draped through the strap.

"Sweetheart, if that ass is a bowl of jello, give me a spoon!" Tig said devilishly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Jesus Christ!" Chloe and Gemma said nearly simultaneously while rolling their eyes as Tig walked away laughing.

"Is Clay inside?" Chloe asked the older woman and received a nod.

After finishing up with Clay, he'd walked her outside and they parted ways as she walked to the ring and began stretching. Behind his shades, Chibs watched his girl go through the moves he'd began teaching her ten years ago. He pushed off the picnic table and stomped out his cigarette moving towards the garage after a needed break for coffee, and noticed a couple prospects and mechanics shooting glances toward the ring, as well.

"Back ta work, ya arseholes!" he shouted, pounding his hand on the hood of the van he was about to jump in and pull forward. Chloe jolted along with the guys, smiling with a glance his direction as he sent her a nod before climbing in and starting the engine. But, it caught. The engine hesitated. Chibs had planted enough instruments of his own back in Ireland to know the sound of a bomb attached to a starter and yelled, trying to get out of the van as the bomb exploded in front of the garage sending shrapnel and Chibs twenty feet. His head smacked the ground at the same time Chloe screamed, flying out of the ring.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves! They help so much!**

**I have never pretended to follow Seasons or storylines, so if anything appears "off" to you, this is why.**

HaylsValo receives a special shout out for sticking with the story-I hope I do not let you down!

**I do not own SOA or any characters of SOA.**

_What the fuck? _One minute she was punching a bag, laughing at the sexy Irish biker as he gave the prospects and his brothers' hell and jokingly told them to get back to work and the next she was flying out of the ring in horror to get to him. The blast had catapulted him at least fifteen feet where his head smacked the pavement. She had seen it, not heard the smack because the blast had deafened her and everyone around the compound.

"Fillip! Fillip! Oh God, please," Chloe was beside him, touching his face, somehow knowing not to move him, but needing to touch him. Her knees were in the pooling blood around his head as her face was inches from his, "Fillip!" she screamed again. Heavy hands gripping her shoulders and pulling her away from him were making her very angry. She had begun moving against the hands until she realized it was Opie and there was no use, she'd never outlast his strength.

The shouting for Tara by Jax and the sounds of prospects being ordered to hurry with blankets and towels to, _to what? Soak up blood, wrap his head? _She didn't know. Next she heard police and ambulance sirens, saw the ATF cars and that is when she was released from Opie's large hands and given over to Gemma. Chloe looked into Gemma's shocked eyes hoping for answers, but not finding any. She did, however, find sympathy and a hug from a woman who was aware that her worry for the Irishman was more than just that of a club kid wondering if an adopted uncle would be alright.

When Tara joined Gemma and Chloe with Jax and some of the others that were not running intel and working towards answers, she began to speak, then saw the blood, having dried in long streaks on Chloe's legs and hands, getting a "Go On" look from Gemma, she continued. "They are getting him to St. Thomas where they will try to keep the swelling in his brain to a minimum in order to keep any damage from occurring. He lost a lot of blood, but we were able to contain the bleeding and I think that will work to his advantage."

"Can we follow? Are you going over to the hospital now?" Chloe asked, eyes looking almost feral, as she glanced between Jax and Bobby.

"Darlin', I think you need to clean up before you go into the hospital," Jax said tenderly, yet honestly, a little confused by her veracious concern for his brother.

Chloe looked at her limbs and clothing and it hit her hard. Gemma saw the fear and sorrow in the girls' eyes. "Come on, baby, we'll get you cleaned up and by the time we get over to St. Thomas, they'll be able to give us more information." Tara allowed a small smile, but with the same confusion, spread on her face as she touched Chloe's arm gently. Chloe just nodded at Gemma and followed her to Chib's dorm where she got her a towel. While Chloe showered, Gemma got one of Chib's SAMCRO t-shirts and had a couple sweetbutts on the hunt for clean shorts or jeans that might fit Chloe.

The water ran red, then pink and finally clear as the soap bubbles rid her skin of Fillip's life. Sons got hurt often. Hell, her dad had taken a bullet before going to prison and been shanked while in prison. She knew they got hurt. But, not him. Not her Son. Her hand went to her mouth as she sobbed. After a few moments, she pulled herself together, washed her hair and rinsed off her body resolving to be strong. For Fillip. For the club.

"Shit." Gemma looked into the room seeing for yet another night Chloe had not left his side. This morning she was actually in the damn bed with him. Chib's arm was around her, though, that had to be a good sign, she thought. Pushing the door all the way open and clearing her throat to wake her, Gemma touched Chloe's jean clad leg. When the young woman raised her head, wearily, Gemma nodded to the bag she'd placed on the chair. "I had LuAnn put some things of yours together since I figured you hadn't taken your ass home for a shower or change of clothes yet," Gemma smirked. Chloe knew she was kidding, being as maternal as she could muster. It was her third night in the room.

"Thanks," Chloe looked next to her and shrugged out of Chib's grip. "Doctor said he came through the surgery great and they might take him off the critical list tomorrow," Chloe stretched and pushed her hair out of her face.

"That's wonderful, baby," Gemma hugged her to her side and then looked at her sleepy eyes. "Have you eaten anything since the sandwich yesterday afternoon?" From the look off to her left, Chloe gave herself away. "That's it. Go get freshened up and change out of the croweater clothes and get yourself some coffee and something to eat." Chloe was about to protest and then saw how futile it would be against Gemma with her hands on her hips, stiletto clad feet dug into the floor and she grabbed the bag and headed into the bathroom.

"Evryone figured't out yet?" Chibs' croaked, his eyes still closed, mouth dry. Gemma got a glass of water for him quickly.

"Those that haven't are definitely puzzled," she said smiling as she touched his arm to make him aware of the cup she was offering. She helped him sip the water and he held her hand longer than necessary as he opened his eyes, offering his wink of thanks.

"Shyte. Clay? Jax?" he asked, shifting in the bed a little.

"Jax knows. I haven't confirmed or denied a thing, but the way she has reacted, baby- a blind man could see something. Of course, saying that, I think my husband is the one blind man who has not. But, Tig, Opie, they see it, too. No one has said anything to her. Hell, they've been scared to, I think," she snorted. He wrinkled his brows at her.

"Aye?"

"She's been like a fucking feral cat around you, baby. I'm surprised the doctors were able to perform the god damned surgery." He chuckled as much as he could, then coughed a bit when the bathroom door opened and she stood in her snug, dark jeans and fitted, pink top smiling at the sight of him sitting up and talking. She moved to the bed, quickly, placing her hands gently on his face.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered, her eyes tearing up as she leaned in to kiss his dry lips, softly.

"Ye can't get rid o' me that easy, lass," he said pushing her hair from her face with a smile and a returned kiss.

"I'm going to get you coffee and breakfast. Keep a listen for the door you two," Gemma smirked and left.

Chloe had been fairly together since the initial attack. Aside from not leaving his side, she hadn't shown much emotion to anyone, not even allowing herself time to cry when no one was watching. But, seeing him talking to her, smiling and chuckling with Gemma-she broke. Tears streamed down her face, soaking through his hospital gown to his chest.

"Oy! What is this, girl? Aye!" he said pulling her up and moving the tear soaked strands of hair off of her face. "Stop it. I'm right 'ere. I ain't goin' no'ware," he smiled, but saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Fillip, Jesus Christ! I didn't know what to fucking do. Oh god, I'm so happy that you are here with me," she was telling him while wiping the tears from her face and pushing her long hair back behind her ears. He helped her wipe the tears from her face and tugged her a bit; giving her the okay she needed to crawl back into the bed with him. She wrapped her arm around his middle and laid her head on his chest, "Is this okay? Are you okay?" she looked up at him.

"I fuckin' hurt, but I'm fine, lass." He kissed the top of her head. "Gem said ya ain't been out'ta room. Said ta boys figure somethin's happenin' 'ere," he said cupping her chin so she couldn't look away.

"I'm sorry. I needed to be here. I needed to know you were going to be back, be you when you came to-I-" he cut her ramblings off by lifting her chin and capturing her mouth. This time, the kiss was not gentle. It wasn't rough, but it was one of the most passionate kisses of her life. She'd spent years with Scott and never felt this way. This kiss sent charges through her entire body to include her heart. It was, at that moment, she knew she would never leave again-he was hers, whether he or anyone else cared to protest.

Chibs held her face in his hands at the end of their very emotional kiss and told himself he didn't give a fuck if he had to take a beating or another god damned bomb to the head, he loved this girl and he was not letting her go-no matter what. "I love ya, lass. Once I'm healed up, I'm sure ta get ta shyte kicked outta me by e'vry brutha out there, but I fuckin' love ya," he said kissing her again-or trying to, it was a little difficult to kiss her properly while she smiled the toothiest grin he'd ever seen on her.

"I love you, Fillip," she said in almost a whisper and the passionate kiss was back on with her nearly climbing on top of him. "When I get you home-"

"I want a naughty nurse uniform in my future, puppet," he smiled hungrily and grabbed her ass as she squealed and laughed. She kissed his neck and face, her hands moving down his chest. "Aye, lass, yer stirrin' things I don't think can be accomplished right now," he chuckled as she grinned.

"My first stop when I leave here will be the adult store in Lodi," she smiled, pushing her index finger in his chest, lightly.

"Hey, word to the wise, let's take this coffee to go. I don't know what the hell is going on, but Fiona is coming down the hall," Gemma hadn't even knocked, just burst through the door holding the coffee and a bag Chloe presumed was her bagel "to go". Chloe shot a look to Chibs who had an unreadable face at the moment. He patted her backside and nodded for her to go with Gemma, which she did.

As they left the room, they walked right into the black and silver haired devil herself. "Gemma," she greeted the taller woman, "You look well," not even a smile. Fionna then proceeded to size up Chloe, without trying to disguise her actions in the least.

"Fionna," Gemma greeted the woman, similarly. "What brings you across the water?"

Looking directly at Chloe, she spoke. "I had to check on me husband after hearing how Charming dropped the ball, aye," and she walked past the two women into Chibs' room.

Gemma pulled Chloe down the hall and around a corner before sitting in the lounge. "Jesus Christ that woman is evil," Chloe said taking the coffee Gemma offered.

"There are only two women that have ever scared me, my mother and that bitch," Gemma told her as they saw Jax, followed by Opie and a few others walking towards them.

"Was that Fionna I saw going into Chibs' room?" Jax asked hugging his mom, then Chloe. Gemma nodded. "What the fuck is she doing here?"

"Jimmy O can't be far behind," Bobby said quietly, as if speaking his name too loudly would cause him to appear. Others nodded. Chloe wasn't 100 % clear what all the insinuations meant, but she knew enough about Chibs and the Irish connection to know Jimmy was bad news.

"I'm happy to see you've come back to the land of the living, kid," Opie whispered in Chloe's ear, nodding to the bagel she was eating and squeezing her to his side. "You and Chibs, huh?" he smiled at the discomfort showing on her face with his whisper. "How long?"

"Long," she smiled awkwardly. "I don't want him to be in trouble with all of you," he could see she was concerned.

Opie stepped a few feet further away from the group with her. "Were you legal the first time?" he asked with as harsh a look as he could have with Chloe.

"Oh my god, Opie! Yes!" she laughed as he shrugged.

"Had to be sure, kid," he hugged her. "No one's going to hurt him. Especially now," Opie told her. Chloe smiled. She had not been sure what she wanted from Chibs before, but this incident allowed her the opportunity to consider how she really felt. Fillip was hers, regardless of what any old Irish bitch had to say, and she wanted him and everyone to know.

**I know this is more of a filler chapter, but it needed to be done to move everything along.**


End file.
